


Descend From Light

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, House Targaryen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 52,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if King Jaehaerys was succeeded by his eldest son Prince Aemon Targaryen, what would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**King Aemon ‘the elder’ Targaryen**

His father was dead, King Jaehaerys Targaryen known as the conciliator who had brought peace to Westeros following the tumult that had come after the conqueror’s death was gone. The illness that had plagued him for the last two years of his life had finally sapped away what little strength and power the great man had had, and in the dying hours of the night Grand Maester Runciter pronounced the great man dead. As Aemon watched the servants move his father’s body, he could not but help and feel a deep sense of loss and grief, his father had been a very smart and kind man, a man who knew how to turn enemies into friends and how to solidify existing friendships. Aemon had learnt a lot from him, he had learnt how to speak in such a way that people got ideas and greater confidence from his words, he had learnt how to treasure family above all else, and finally he had learnt how to rule a kingdom through peace and diplomacy and not through fire and blood. His father had been a great man, and yet in the last two years of his life something had broken him, whether it was the deaths of Aemon’s mother or his brother, or whether it was simple ill health that had taken away the last of his strength, Aemon knew not. All he knew was that his father’s decline had been quick and sudden following Baelon’s death.  Baelon, even now thinking of his younger brother hurt and stung. Baelon had been so filled with life and joy; it had hurt them all when he had died on the Stepstones at the hands of those god damned pirates. His brother’s body had been returned to King’s Landing by Corlys Velaryon- Aemon’s goodbrother- and what was left of it was not a pretty sight to see.

The days passed by in a great whirl after his father’s death, there were many things that needed to be done and planned. First of all, his father was set alight as in the ancient Targaryen tradition, with his former dragon Vermithor lighting the pyre. Once his ashes were interred with Aemon’s mothers, the planning for Aemon’s coronation began. Amongst all of that, there was the issue of who was to sit on his small council as well, Aemon had served as hand for his father from around the time Septon Barth had died, and so the need for a new hand was pressing. There were various contenders for the title, amongst them Ser Otto Hightower- a most learned man and someone favoured by the High Septon. Another contender was Lord Lyonel Strong, a smart man who was very politically savvy, and then there was Aemon’s nephew Viserys. Viserys was a smart lad, even if he did seem somewhat indecisive on some issues, of course he was shrewd as well and knew his way around court and the intrigues that ran rampant, something that Aemon knew would be very useful considering his own reluctance to play that damnable game. And so it was that after much deliberation and with some two weeks to go before his official coronation, that Aemon, now known was King Aemon, named his small council: Hand of the King was his nephew Prince Viserys Targaryen who rode the dragon Dreamfyre, master of laws was Aemon’s goodbrother Lord Boremund Baratheon,  master of ships was Aemon’s other goodbrother Lord Corlys Velaryon, master of coin was Lord Lyman Beesbury a smart man and loyal, master of whispers was a young man who Aemon had heard a lot about though had never truly met before Ser Larys Strong second son of Lord Lyonel, Grand Maester Runciter continued to sit the council, and finally Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was Ser Ryam Redwyne the finest knight in the land. Aemon also had his son and heir Aemon the Younger as well as his daughter Rhaenys sit in on the council meetings as advisors.

The day of his coronation was bright and sunny, and Aemon was told by his wife Jocelyn a sweet and kind woman, that perhaps this was a sign of the peace and prosperity that would come in his reign. Something that was echoed by the High Septon as he spoke about various things that Aemon did not really pay attention to. Once the High Septon had finished prattling on, Aemon swore his vows and knelt as the crown of his father King Jaehaerys was placed upon his head. From the Dragonpit he heard his dragon Vhagar roar triumphantly, and as the crowds cheered as he made his way down from the steps of the Sept of Remembrance and rode back to the Red Keep accompanied by his wife and children, he could not but help feeling some sense of fulfilment.

It was many months later that the first challenges of his reign began. Larys had been very good in bringing news and whispers to Aemon, and as such it was through one of the man’s many methods that he learnt of the forming of different factions at court and within the kingdoms as a whole. It was for this reason that he called both his son and heir Aemon and his daughter Rhaenys to his solar, as well as his goodbrother Boremund to discuss the issues and what needed to be done. He hoped that Aemon would be able to provide some sense of direction and intuition and would not just rely on Rhaenys to bail him out as he had been wont to do. King Aemon had just two children, his eldest child Rhaenys was a fierce and strong lady who took no prisoners, she had always been an assertive child but bonding with Meleys as a young girl had only strengthened her resolve, she was also smart and cunning and knew how to play the game. Aemon’s only son, known as Aemon the younger, was less impressive, oh he was smart alright, but he did not seem to use that brain of his as often as he perhaps should do. He relied far too much on his might and muscle as well as his sister’s intelligence to help him through difficult situations. He supposed that was what came from having been a rider of the Black Dread whilst the dragon still lived. But as they all sat down, Aemon pushed those thoughts from his head and said clearly. “I thank you all for coming. The reason I have called you here, is that there have been some very interesting developments as of late within the kingdoms and within court itself. Lord Larys reports that, several different factions have formed. It appears there are those lords who wish to weaken the authority of the Iron Throne and perhaps even bring about their kingdoms independence. And as always there are those who wish to cause strife within the family to further their own ends.”

Aemon waited for a moment and then silently breathed in relief when his son spoke. Aemon the younger’s voice was calm and soft. “Aye, I too have been hearing about these factions developing father. The question who is leading which faction, and what could be done about them? After all grandfather lead the realm through decades long peace and prosperity. Who would be fool enough to end that? And all for something that they are given any way through lord Paramountship?”

Rhaenys spoke then her voice sharp. “It might not simply be the lord paramounts who are leading these factions brother. It could very well be those underlings of theirs who are pushing for these changes. After all we know very well that the Lannisters are always lapping at our feet for some sort of power and influence at court, and that their bannermen particularly the Reynes and the Tarbecks are always grumbling about what things were like before the conqueror came along. It is very likely that they are the ones leading those factions.”

Aemon smiled at his daughter then and said. “Aye, that is very much the case. Lord Larys’ reports state very clearly that Lords Reyne and Tarbeck are muttering to one another and whichever lords will listen to them, that perhaps they should push for independence. Of course, Lord Tygett assures me that he has no intention of ever allowing Reyne and Tarbeck from making any moves against the crown. Though his power is not as secure as I would like. We shall need to keep an eye on that situation to see where it goes. There is also more, Lord Larys reports that Lord Benjen Stark has been in talks with the Sistermen about forming an alliance for potentially breaking away from the Iron Throne as well.”

Rhaenys speaks then. “Surely Stark would not be so foolish as to do that? The north might have defences by land, but by sea and air they are powerless to stop any sort of invasion force. Besides surely Lord Benjen would not think of turning against us, after all we are family.”

Aemon grimaced then, as he remembered Vaella’s face when she had cried in his arms once when he had visited her. She had been dead now for twelve years and Stark had never even bothered to send her bones home. “Benjen Stark is a cold hearted man, who will do as he pleases. We may very well have to remind him and the rest of the north, why it was Torrhen Stark knelt in the first place, otherwise there shall be unsustainable chaos in the north. The Sistermen shall have to be given a sharp lesson as well.”

“What of Dorne?” Aemon’s son asked. “What are those vipers planning on doing now that grandfather is dead?”

Boremund spoke then his voice harsh. “Those vipers have begun arming themselves once more. Lord Davos Caron has written to me with a stream of reports. It appears they intend to break the peace the conciliator worked so hard for in order to further their gains in both the Stormlands and the Reach. Alric Martell was never a patient man.”

“So it will most likely come to war then?” Rhaenys asks.

Aemon sighs and replies. “Aye most likely my dear it will. Alric Martell and his lords are ready for a fight, father’s patience was tested many times during his reign by the man. Now that father is gone, the Martells and the Dornish believe that they can claim the Dornish Marches and make off with whatever plunder and loot they can. I have notified Lord Tyrell and asked him to remain vigilant, but of course there are problems within the Reach that will demand his attention. And so it might be that we go to war with Dorne once more.”

Aemon the younger perked up at that, and Aemon sighed internally. “A war you say father? Perhaps now will be the best chance to bring those vipers into the realm and end the constant tension that not even grandfather could end? If not by war perhaps by diplomacy, after all cousin Viserys has a six year old daughter, and Alric Martell has a son does he not? Why not suggest betrothing the two of them, and have them marry to seal the union?”

Aemon looked at his son and nodded. “Aye that idea does have merit, but of course, Alric will want one of his blood sat on the throne. And as you and your sister are wed, that option has since gone out of the window. And the man will look to Daemon, and more strife could result from that then from anything else. So unfortunately that cannot be considered a valid option.”

Aemon sees his son’s face fall then, and wishes for a moment that things could be different, but of course some things are set in stone, and this is one of those issues he will not budge on. Rhaenys speaks then and says with a note of finality. “Then I guess it will be war.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Beebsury

**Lord Lyman Beesbury**

As Lord Lyman Beesbury, Lord of Honeyholt and master of coin on the small council for King Aemon Targaryen first of his name, waited for said king to arrive in the small council chamber, he could not help but think over the King and his family. Lyman had been named to the small council of the king’s father Jaehaerys, when he was twenty four, the king had told him in the years following his appointment that his proficiency with numbers had been what had won him the old king’s attention. King Aemon was a very dignified man, he was but four years younger than Lyman himself, and as such carried himself with much dignity and strength. There was steel in the king that Lyman thought had not been there in his father, steel that came from being a warrior first and foremost and a politician second. The king’s eldest child Princess Rhaenys was also like that, Lyman had seen her grow up from a quiet and shy little girl into the fierce warrior princess who brought back memories of Queen Visenya for those old enough to remember her. Both father and daughter were so alike in some ways that Lyman was surprised that they did not argue on more matters. He respected them both greatly, and he suspected that they would continue the golden age that the old king had left them. The king’s son and heir though was another matter, Prince Aemon the younger was a man who worried Lyman considerably, as it was he and not his sister who was the King’s heir. The Prince of Dragonstone was a smart man and a decent warrior of that all agreed, and yet there was a side to him that very few had seen, where in public he appeared decisive and concise, in private Lyman knew that the prince was actually riddled by doubts and insecurities, and that these things made him quite indecisive and anxious not exactly the qualities one wanted in the future king. That the Prince relied so heavily on his wife Princess Rhaenys, made Lyman concerned over what would happen should something happen to the Princess.

As to the other branch of House Targaryen that resided within King’s Landing, Lyman thought slightly less of. Prince Viserys the eldest born son of the now deceased Prince Baelon, whilst a capable hand and a smart man, seemed to be somewhat immature, in that he still had that childish desire to please people and often be swayed by the opinions of those who were either trying to sneak something past him or were using his love of his wife to make him feel guilty about something or the other. The Prince was married to his cousin Aemma Arryn, a lady who was very dignified and everything a princess of the blood should be, and it was clear that the hand loved her very much, as such this was occasionally used against him by both the king and other nobles around court to get him to do their bidding, something that no true Targaryen would allow, even if it were the king asking him. The Prince and Princess had one daughter, a girl named Rhaenrya who was a darling though she was quite spoiled. As to the second of Prince Baelon’s sons there was Prince Daemon, a rogue and a cut throat. A man who knew no law but his own, the Prince had done much and more to earn a very formidable reputation during the reign of his grandfather, and it seemed he was intent on doing the same during the reign of his uncle. But where his grandfather had been at a loss with what to do with him, King Aemon had decided that Prince Daemon’s energies would be better served keeping order and peace within King’s Landing, and so had named him Commander of the City Watch. A role it seemed that the Prince was greatly suited for, if the reports of increased peace and law and order and reduced corruption within the rank and file of the gold cloaks was anything to go by.

Lyman’s musings then turned to his fellow council members. The Hand Prince Viserys was clearly a capable man though there were times when Lyman wished the king had named someone else to the handship. Then there was the master of ships, Lord Corlys Velaryon an old man like the king and Lyman himself, the man knew the seas just as well as he knew his own castle and lands, and the king’s own sister and his wife Saera, a loyal man and steadfast. The master of laws, Boremund Baratheon was a man Lyman liked little but appreciated a lot, for the man was steadfast behind the king and the Princess and always, always found ways in which to make the lives of the king and council easier. Lord Larys Strong, the master of whispers, was a young man who was very, very ambitious, though he said little; Lyman knew his type and often wondered what the man kept hidden behind that smile of his. Then there were two members of the old guard that Lyman knew and trusted, Grand Maester Runciter who had served as grand maester for roughly thirty years now, was a man who always put the interests of the realm before personal gain or what the king thought might be for the best. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Ryam Redwyne, was a brilliant knight though his political mind was lacking, he was loyal to a fault. Most certainly a man to have in a crisis, something that might very well be coming. Lyman’s musings were stopped when the door to the small council chamber opened and the king and his two children walked in, all the members of the council got up and waited for the king and the Prince and Princess to be seated before they sat down. The king looked quite tired and still he spoke with a firm and deep voice. “Thank you all for coming today. I know we are all quite busy, but I would hear what has been happening in my realm since last we met. Lord Lyman if we could begin with the dealings with the Iron Bank and the realm’s finances that would be best.”

Lord Lyman nodded and looked at the figures before him and spoke softly. “Well Your Grace, the realm is still within the positive light with regards to our finances. The last loan we took out from the Iron Bank was some twenty years ago, when his grace King Jaehaerys needed to rebuild the Sept atop Rhaenys Hill. Since then our coffers have only continued to swell.”

The king smiled clearly happy with the news and then he asked a question Lyman had not been expecting. “That is good news indeed. But I must ask, will the Iron Bank be willing to grant us a loan, now that we have not needed to use their lending service for the better part of two decades? After all they do like to keep roping in custom, and we have been lax in that regard.”

Lyman was silent for a moment before he replied. “I am sure they would Your Grace. After all, the Iron Throne does have a good solid base and relationship with the Iron Bank, even if we have not had to use their most profitable service for a long time. If I might be so bold as to ask, what is it that Your Grace is planning that requires a loan from the bank?”

The king smiled and simply said. “All in good time my lord, all in good time. Simply send out feelers for the time being and let me know what the bank reply back with, and we shall take it from there.” Lyman nodded his curiosity raised, but the king had moved onto another topic. “Lord Boremund, what news do you have for me? Is my nephew keeping order within our streets and what more news from the Night’s Watch?”

Lord Boremund was silent for a long moment and then he said. “Aye, Prince Daemon has ensured that the gold cloaks have shaped up. Crime has dropped within the city by half from what it was from the beginning of the year Your Grace. Overall in the kingdoms, the crime rate has dropped from what it was just before King Jaehaerys died, and that in itself was very low. And so we are now seeing a lot more trade and commerce within the kingdoms, which means that there is less chance for people to resort to stealing and beggary. Though I have instructed all lords and nobles to keep an eye out for any trouble makers. As to news from the Night’s Watch there has been none Your Grace.”

The king nodded and then turned to Lord Larys and asked. “Now my lord, what news do you have for me from the parts of my kingdom that were causing trouble?”

Lord Larys was silent for a long moment before he eventually spoke. “Well, there has been a great deal of activity from the north. It appears as though Benjen Stark has finally listened to what his lords Bolton and Umber have been telling him, and he has begun refortifying Moat Cailin, slowly but surely he is doing it. He is trying to make it look discreet but my sources in the north tell me that it has become quite obvious to those souths of the Barrowlands what he is doing. There is mixed support for the action, some feel he is taking things too far others think he is not taking them far enough.”

Lyman saw the king nod, though his fist was clenched. “What more news do you have for me?” The king asked.

Larys Strong was silent for a moment more and then he replied. “Lord Tygett has begun appeasing lords Reyne and Tarbeck, he has given them swathes of land that were previously unoccupied, and he hopes that this will soothe their needs for more independence or leniency. It seems to be working, they have stopped preaching for greater control away from the throne, and are actually working to end any potential revolts that might come up against Lord Tygett.” The king nodded at that. Lord Larys went on. “There has also been movement in Dorne. Prince Alric has moved his men from the Boneway and his marching them through the southern Reach, so far there has been no fighting, yet there will be as Lord Tyrell cannot abide the thought of having the Dornish in his backyard.”

Prince Aemon spoke then. “And has the viper given a reason for this infringement of peace?”

Lord Larys was silent for a moment and then said. “He claims the High Septon visited him in Dorne and begged him to rid Westeros of your family Your Grace. He claims he is on a holy mission from the Seven and that he will not stop until Your Grace and all Targaryens are dead.”

Prince Aemon laughed then. “The man is mad, he must be. The Faith and the Targaryens have been on good terms since the time of my grandfather. There is no Maegor the Cruel figure here, there is no Septon Murmison either, the man has gone mad, and he shall lead Dorne into oblivion.”

The king however was very silent and then asked seriously. “And what has the High Septon had to say about all of this? Does he condone the man’s actions?”

Lord Larys was silent for a long moment and then he said. “The High Septon has gone to the Hightower to state that he does not approve nor condone what the Prince of Dorne is doing and that he asks all those who are faithful in Dorne to remove the man from power. It is possible civil war could erupt in Dorne very soon Your Grace.”

The king looked them all one by one and then he said. “Very well then, Lord Boremund return to Storm’s End marshal your banners and prepare for battle. Rhaenys head north to Winterfell and speak with Lord Benjen. Aemon you shall come with me, we shall need to deal with the Dornish one or another.”


	3. The QUeen Who Will Be

**Princess Rhaenys Targaryen**

Long journeys such as the one she had undertaken to Winterfell often made Rhaenys think of her family. She had a lot of time as she rode on Meleys’ back to think of her father, husband and children. Her father was a man she respected and loved dearly, King Aemon had always been a very good father, a good mix of strict and kind, he had taught her all she knew about ruling and politics, he had also taught her the importance of bonding and spending time with one’s dragon. And as such Meleys her fierce red dragon had become as much a part of her as breathing or her children. As to her husband, Rhaenys loved her husband, who was also her brother Aemon dearly, her brother was younger than her by two years and yet he was so filled with life that Rhaenys could not but help love him. He had a way of making even the worst things in life turn joyful, though he did lack in confidence on some matters something that was not made better by being in their father’s shadow. Rhaenys knew their father did not approve of Aemon constantly relying on her in difficult situations, but she did not truly mind, her brother had other talents and she was more than happy to help her beloved where she could. As to her and Aemon’s children, well she loved them fiercely. So far they had two daughters, Alysanne and Vaelana, Alysanne was a fiery twelve year old who reminded Rhaenys a lot of herself at that age, that she had bonded with a dragon whom she had named Tyraxes was only further proof of that, Vaelana was calmer and much more willing to accept things as they came, she had not bonded with a dragon but simply said that she would so when the time came. Rhaenys loved both her daughters fiercely, but could not help but pray for a son to come, for only then would she and Aemon be able to rest easy.

There were various things happening in Westeros that were drawing her father’s attention, the rampage that Prince Alric Martell of Dorne was going on in the southern reach was causing much destruction and was wreaking havoc on the crops and produce from the Reach. Rhaenys knew her father was deeply angered and disturbed by this, considering that things had been very, very peaceful between the Iron Throne and Dorne during the reign of her grandfather the old king. She wondered if this Prince was an opportunist or if he had always been a mad man lurking in the wings.  Rhaenys knew her father did not wish to have to bring the full might of House Targaryen down on the Dornish or on Dorne, but she also knew that he could see no other solution to what had become an almost untenable position. Aemon and their father had flown south to Highgarden with men from the Crownlands to speak with Lord Tyrell to see if a peaceful solution could still be reached, and whether or not the Dornish were still scared over the threat of dragon fire to be subdued enough to have the mad man removed, somehow Rhaenys doubted that would be the case. As to the rest of what had been causing some interesting tension within the court, the Reynes and Tarbecks had finally decided to give up on their subtle push for more leniency and possible independence, and had decided to co-operate with Lord Tygett Lannister in ending the feuds between the Crakehalls and the Kennings of Kayce. That was a deep relief for all concerned as it meant that should war truly break out with Dorne then at least the main kingdoms would be united against the Dornish. The Vale itself was at peace, but Rhaenys had been hearing rumours of the Three Sisters slowly raising taxes on trade in the narrow sea something that was angering Lord Corlys Velaryon and various other lords in the narrow sea as well as some very important people in the Free Cities such as the Sealord of Bravos and the Magister of Pentos. Her father was concerned about this, as was Aemon and they both knew they would need a smooth hand to deal with that situation and so the king had sent Prince Viserys and Ser Otto Hightower off to negotiate with the Three Sisters to get them to stop being so foolhardy.

Rhaenys herself had been tasked with heading north to Winterfell to put to bed these talks of northern independence. Rhaenys knew her father had a very tense relationship with Lord Benjen Stark, after all the man had been married to her aunt Vaella and though she did not know all of the details, the marriage had not been a very happy one, and her aunt had often begged her father to come and take her home. That he had not been able to, or had not done so Rhaenys knew was one of her father’s biggest regrets and one of the few things he cursed King Jaehaerys about. Still her father was smart enough to put personal grudges aside and had sent her north to use their mutual kinship to encourage the man to end his ambitions before he even realised he had them. It was with this in mind that Rhaenys had headed north accompanied by two knights of the Kingsguard, her childhood friend Ser Bennard Stark who was also Lord Benjen’s brother, and Ser Harrold Westerling a sterling knight who had fought in the north once before. She had also come north with Lord Tion Blackwood and her cousin Ser Borros Baratheon a man who would tower above most grown men and make them shake. She also was accompanied by her aunt Lady Saera Velaryon and her dragon Seasmoke. Rhaenys had spoken to her friend Ser Bennard about his brother to get a general feeling about him and Bennard’s response had not exactly filled her with confidence. “Benjen is a complicated man. He plays as if he does not care about the south and the politics there. But he does, he cares more than he will ever admit, and he cares what his bannermen think of him. He will be hard to speak with, but he will see sense eventually.”

So far she had been in Winterfell for four days and had yet to speak with Benjen Stark, the man had been away for sometime before she had arrived, somewhere in the furthest reaches of the north according to his maester and had only returned the day before. He had finally agreed to see her in his solar, Rhaenys had brought both her white knights with her as well as her aunt and cousin. She looked at the man who had wed her aunt those many long years ago, and saw an old man nearing his last days. “My lord,” she began. “I thank you for seeing me. I know you are a busy man, but I am here on behalf of my father his grace King Aemon Targaryen. We have been hearing rumours from our sources, that you have been arming your men and bannermen, and that I myself saw the beginnings of what looked like the refortications of Moat Cailin. Our sources claim that you are doing all of these things in preparation for a declaration of independence.”

The man was silent for a long time before he said. “I will not lie to you Princess. Ever since your grandfather, the old king died, my bannermen have been at me to declare the north independent. They have been saying we would be better off without the Iron Throne’s control. And I must say to an extent I agree completely with what they say. We can make much more money and can improve our people’s livelihoods as an independent nation then we ever could under the Iron Throne’s control.”

Rhaenys looked at Bennard and saw him visibly shaking his head at his brother’s answer. She then turned to look at the Lord of Winterfell, and said as calmly as she possibly could. “Well my lord, if you still have doubts over what course of action is the right course of action for both yourself and your people I suggest you look outside. There are two dragons outside and they are not even the full extent of the might of what my father could summon. Your bannermen might be telling you that the north can withstand an army from the south and might even be able to survive the dragons. But they are wrong on one count. My father is not some foolish king, he knows how your lords think, he would not even both sending an invasion force up the neck, he would simply mount Vhagar and send other dragons. And once past your borders he would burn Moat Cailin, Winterfell and White Harbour to ashes. Leaving the north nothing but ashes and dust. There is a reason your great grandfather bent the knee to the conqueror my lord.”

Lord Benjen Stark looked at her for a long moment before saying. “Aye those are bold words my princess. But were those not the same words your namesake and ancestor used on the Yellow Toad? And look where that got her, she died in an invasion and her dragon with her. We are not southerners to be blind to how strong your dragons are. But this is the north and winter is coming. Sooner or later your dragons would perish, and then we could strike ourselves out. But I am not so great a fool as to risk my people for some stupid goal that should have died when Torrhen knelt.”

Rhaenys looked at the man and then said.  “I was hoping you would say that my lord. My father is willing to forget that you ever considered rebelling, in fact he is willing of give some very good trade contracts to White Harbour, some of the best dealings will go there. He will also send some high value recruits to the Night’s Watch and will begin a campaign to increase the prestige of the Watch to encourage greater demand. Furthermore,  the Iron Throne is willing to fund the rebuilding of those towers in the courtyard of Winterfell that have been broken for many years. What say you?”

The man was silent for a long moment and then he said. “I accept. Tell your father I will end all talk of rebellion and return to the fold for those conditions. What does your father want in return?”

Rhaenys smiled her best smile then and outside Meleys growled. “Why only your undying loyalty and the renewal of the pledge Torrhen Stark made all those years ago.”


	4. Seasnake

**Lord Corlys Velaryon**

King’s Landing was in the grips of a heat wave, the streets were lined with the refuse of the millions of people who lived within the city, bodies were rising as people died from a shortage of water and food. The king and council were doing their best to ensure that all were better, and yet there was still some issues within the city. Of course that was not the main reason why the king had called a meeting of his immediate family, along with the king and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Ryam Redwyne, there was the Prince and Princess Aemon and Rhaenys Targaryen, the king’s nephews Princes Viserys and Daemon Targaryen, and finally there was Corlys and his eldest son Laenor. The king spoke slowly, his voice weary from age and tiredness. “So the Triarchy have refused once more to cease their hostilities in the Stepstones have they?”

Prince Daemon nodded. “They have Your Grace. The man leading the Triarchy at present, Aledo Saan said to me that they will not consort with us, nor will they cease their trading with Dorne even with Prince Alric behind bars.”

Corlys heard the king sigh. “These Essosi have always been too damn stubborn for their own good. Surely they know that they could never hope to truly best us in combat. Not with the dragons and the strength of Westeros behind us? What more did this man say?”

Prince Daemon was silent for a moment before he said. “He also said that should the Iron Throne not agree to pay the taxes for sailing through the straits of the Stepstones, then the Triarchy would launch an invasion on the Stormlands and the Reach and would use all their might to bleed those regions dry.”

Prince Aemon spoke then. “That is completely outrageous! We offer the man an olive branch and he spits back in our faces? The man clearly has a death wish hovering over his head if he thinks we will simply sit down and take that offer. Why should we have to pay a tax for sailing through a strait that has never been formally recognised as belonging to anyone?”

The king looked at his son and then said. “Because the Triarchy have more resources then they do brains. They stood against Volantis during the bleeding years, they have enough power and resources to intimidate Bravos and Pentos into doing whatever they say. They would not know just how foolish this request is. We could always place our own candidate on for the election of head of the Triarchy in two months time. But of course by then it could be too late to do something like that. After all I do not plan on paying any such tax.”

Corlys spoke then, having grown up with the King and his siblings he felt confident in his notion that he knew the king just as well as anyone else. “What then would you suggest we do Your Grace? After all my fleet has to sail through those straits to bring trade in from across the narrow sea. The Three sisters are also levelling heavy taxes on our fleets through going through alternate routes. Either we pay these taxes that the triarchy is insisting on us paying or we remove them from power completely. And I know that you have been reluctant to use the dragons since the Dornish engagement.”

The king was silent for a long moment and then he turned to Prince Daemon and asked. “What was it you were suggesting before we met here Daemon?”

All attention was now fixed on Prince Daemon the commander of the gold cloaks. The Prince took a sip of wine before he spoke. “Well negotiations have clearly failed with the Triarchy. Neither one of us will budge on the issue of the taxes. They will not see reason, and though Dorne might come to their aid, it is very likely that Princess Loreza will not risk the dragons coming down on her people again. Therefore I suggest, why do we not simply take perhaps three of four of the dragons and an army and take the Stepstones for our own? Why not make the Stepstones part of the Iron Throne?”

“And if we were successful in taking the Stepstones, who would rule them in the name of the king?” Corlys’ son Laenor asked.

Corlys saw the Prince smile and thought he knew the answer. “Me. I have dealt with the pirates and cutthroats who work on the Stepstones before. I have dealt with their type my whole life. I believe I am the right person for the job; I can bring them into line. Give me enough men and the Triarchy will never again be such a threat to us.”

Corlys looked at the king and saw that he was mulling it over. Eventually he let out a deep breath and said. “Very well then Daemon. End the threat of the Triarchy in the Stepstones and do it as efficiently as possible and I shall name you Lord Paramount of the Stepstones.”

Shortly after that the meeting came to an end and Corlys walked back to his chambers, where he spent a fair bit of time thinking about his life and his family. As the eldest son on Lord Athean Velaryon, Corlys had spent a fair bit of time at court growing up, he had been born during the twilight years of King Aenys reign, and had his childhood through the reigns of King Maegor and Jaehaerys. He and his father’s family had been close to the Targaryens for as long as he could remember. He had been knighted by King Jaehaerys himself just before the battle beneath the God’s Eye. As a fifteen year old he had been introduced to the king’s twelve year old daughter Princess Saera, the two of them had developed a friendship that had soon developed into something more, and when his now wife had turned sixteen Corlys had asked the King for his daughter’s hand in marriage. The King had consented to a betrothal, but wise as always had told him that once he had gotten the travelling he had wanted to do out of the way he could come back and marry her. And so Corlys had spent five years travelling through the known world returning at the age of twenty four and he and Saera had wed in King’s Landing before the whole court and half the kingdom. Their first son Laenor had been born some three years later. Corlys loved Saera fiercely; she was a fighter, a warrior princess who was proud of her lineage and her abilities. Their children were a mixture of the two of them, Laenor was fierce and proud and very headstrong, something Corlys recognised from his own youth, age and children had not slowed him down at all. Daemon was quiet and reserved and often the more composed of his sons, he supposed that what came from not having a dragon of his own. Aemon his third son was a mixture of both Laenor and Daemon, wild and quiet in equal measures, and often played mediator between his two older brothers. Then there was his daughter Alysanne, she was a real sweetheart the youngest of his four children she was betrothed to Prince Daemon and had been for the past four years.

As to the rest of his wife’s family, well Corlys deeply respected King Aemon, the two of them had grown up together pretty much, and had been as thick as thieves when they were younger, the king was a man who knew what was what, he was smart, kind and charming. The king’s two children, Prince Aemon and Rhaenys were also very charming people, Corlys got the feeling that it was more Princess Rhaenys who did most of the political manoeuvring for the couple, whilst Aemon simply charmed people to like them. As to Prince Viserys, Corlys thought the man was smart and capable but that he was too eager to please, and Corlys did not like how much he hung around with Ser Otto Hightower a man who grasped for power no matter where it came from. As for Prince Daemon, Corlys respected and liked the man, he was a rogue that much was for sure, but he was a loveable rogue who did what he did when he wanted to.

Over the next few months the plans for the war on the Stepstones begun. Corlys began to appreciate just how good a mind Prince Daemon had for war, and how good a mind Princess Rhaenys had for discussing the political implications their conquest would have. It was during one such meeting that Corlys began to see the golden future of Westeros.  “If we land at Bloodstone that would give us a base of operations. My sources say that the Triarchy have been using the other islands as bases for their own operations. Sharko Saan has written to me to say that the pirates under his control will fight for us for the right price.” Prince Daemon said.

Corlys then asked. “How reliable is this Saan, and is he related at all to the ruler of the Triarchy? We could land at Bloodstone and take the operations from there. After all the Velaryon fleet shall be able to bring roughly 20,000 men to the island, and with the numbers that are signing up for this conquest we should have more than enough.”

Prince Daemon was silent for a moment and then he replied. “Saan is a cutthroat aye, but he hates his brother. Hates him enough to wish to end his reign of terror. And I believe that more men have been signing up for the task, ever since we made it known that myself, Princess Rhaenys, Prince Aemon and Ser Laenor were to be leading the fighting with our dragons.”

Princess Rhaenys spoke then. “Aye of course they would. The dragons are a sign of strength and that we are serious about what we intend to do. Lords Baratheon and Tyrell have been particularly appreciative of the plan, and the Redwyne Fleet is even going to be assisting us in this task. That does mean though that you shall have to find offices and places for the second sons and cutthroats that aid us in this.”

Prince Daemon nodded and said. “Aye of course. That is to be expected, I was thinking of making Bloodstone my seat after all it is the biggest of the isles and is the one where the most ports and trade comes to. That does mean that we shall need to set bases and perhaps engage in more naval warfare than we had first thought.”

“That should not be too  much of a problem my prince. After all my boys know just how to engage in naval warfare. And with the Redwyne Fleet there to assist us, we should easily overwhelm whatever force of ships the Triarchy bring to the table. No all we need to consider is the pirates and the ground forces that they have.” Corlys replied.

Rhaenys spoke then. “Then perhaps we might consider landing the men in different parts of the Stepstones. The Triarchy will be expecting a large force to land on Bloodstone and so shall make plans for such an attack. If we attach a rider and dragon to say four different forces then we should have enough strength to overwhelm them and make capturing the islands quicker.”

“Where do you suggest we land the men then Princess.?” Corlys asked.

Princess Rhaenys looked at Prince Daemon and then said. “I believe that Prince Daemon should lead the force that lands at Bloodstone, and that Ser Laenor should lead the force that lands at Ghost Barrows. My husband should lead the force that lands at Grey Gallows and I will lead the force that lands at Barrow Meadows. These are  the islands that will have the men and as such will see battle.”

Corlys nodded as did Prince Daemon. And so it was that on the fourth day of the fifth month of the 105th year After Aegon’s Landing the invasion of the Stepstones began.


	5. The Rogue Prince

**Prince Daemon Targaryen**

As he waited for the other members of the war council to enter the tent, Daemon had some time to think of what had occurred in the past few months. His thoughts first turned to his brother Viserys and their relationship. For a great deal of their childhood, Daemon had often felt somewhat insignificant compared to his brother, after his entire brother was a clever man, smart and charming, he also rode one of the elder Targaryen Dragons. He might not have been all that martially minded but he sure knew how to get people onside. Daemon as a child had been very shy and retiring, unsure of himself something that had certainly not been helped by his father constantly comparing him to Viserys and finding him lacking. As they had grown into manhood Daemon had pushed his attention into martial pursuits, pushing his body to the limits to become the best warrior that he possibly could. Viserys had put his mind into becoming a good politician, and Daemon had often heard their mother joke that they were to two halves of their uncle Aemon. Their rivalry had changed from one of malice into a friendly one, with them both coming to realise that they did truly care about one another, they were just too proud to accept the other as their better in anything. That was part of the reason why Daemon wished to become a Lord Paramount, as with Viserys as hand of the king, he was too high to really challenge right now. Something they had joked about before Daemon had left for the Stepstones. _“Well at least you will get to win the glory you have always coveted brother.” Viserys had said taking a sip of wine. “And this time it’ll be in actual war and not some godsforsaken tourney. Perhaps this time you might be able to best young Gwayne Hightower.”_

_Daemon had laughed at that and said. “Aye perhaps, though I still say the man was lucky to unhorse me. Riding a horse in heat completely unsportsman like. And what of you brother, what will you do now that I won’t be here to cause you trouble?”_

_Viserys had become somewhat somber then and said. “Our uncle requires me to work more on dealing with Dorne and working to see the Sept of Remembrance made more inhabitable for the High Septon to come live here. I also need to keep an eye on Ser Otto Hightower and his daughter, they keep trying to make moves on the throne.”_

_Daemon had nodded then and said. “And what of Aemma and Rhaenrya? Will they venture back from the Vale any time soon? Or is Aemma still mad at you for your little dalliance with the Hightower girl?”_

_Viserys grimaced then but took another drink and said simply. “She needs time to deal with certain things at home. Her brother is ailing and Lady Jeyne is not as old as she needs to be to be Lady in her own right. Besides it might do Rhaenrya some good to be away from King’s Landing for some time, away from those airheads who wish to court her favour.” His brother took another sip of wine and then asked. “And what of you brother? Once you and Caraxes have taken the Stepstones will you finally settle down and wed Alysanne?”_

_Daemon was silent for a moment as he thought about his betrothed, the only woman who had ever been able to keep his attention for more than a night. He took a sip of wine and said. “I shall see. I will need to establish myself on Bloodstone first before thinking of marriage. After all Alysanne deserves only the best.”_

Daemon not liking the way his thoughts were going, instead thought about the send off his uncle King Aemon had arranged for them all before they had set off. The sun had been shining brightly in the sky, and the people had been cheering. The troops led by Ser Harrold Westerling and Ser Erryk Cargyll of the Kingsguard had marched through the streets, and Daemon, Prince Aemon and Princess Rhaenys as well as Ser Laenor had flown in the sky on their dragons. Once the parade had made it to the docks where the Velaryon fleet and the Royal fleet had been docked, King Aemon had given a speech. “ _Today we send our men and dragon riders off to a distant land. They go to bring glory to themselves, to their families and most importantly to Westeros! They go to end the threat of tyranny and barbarians in the Stepstones. When they return they shall be greeted as heroes and saviours of true peace and prosperity. My people, let us celebrate them now and wish them luck by the seven that they may come home on swiftest wings. To victory!” The dragons had all roared at that, the loudest roar coming from the king’s own mount Vhagar._

It had taken them a month to reach the outskirts of the Stepstones, in that time they had been joined by the Redwyne Fleet and more ships from the islands of the narrow sea had joined them. There was a general sense of anticipation and excitement about the camp, as this was the first time that many men were to be engaging in war, for those who like the Seasnake were old enough to remember the troubles that had been there during the Old King’s early reign, this was their first taste of battle for some fifty years. The lords who had finally decided to come on this voyage included Lord Tygett Lannister and about 5,000 men from the Westerlands, Lord Boremund Baratheon and about 10,000 men from the Stormlands, Ser Harlan Tyrell and some 20,000 men from the Reach and roughly 10,000 men from the Crownlands. The north had sent no men nor were they expected to, what with there being a possible threat of wildling invasions. As the tent flap opened and the various lords and their second in commands walked in Daemon cleared his head, the last to enter were Prince Aemon and Princess Rhaenys both of whom looked slightly dishevelled, Daemon smirked at his cousins and then spoke. “Well now that we are all here, it should be fairly easy to discuss battle plans. We are about five miles away from nearing the ring of skulls. From there it is an easy five miles to Bloodstone. I would hear what you all believe would be the best time to attack?”

Ser Harlan a big man who blustered a lot spoke then. “Well my prince, I believe that seeing as it will be nightfall soon we should use the cover of darkness to our advantage and set torches to use to burn the ships of the Triarchy that will undoubtedly be at anchor at this time.”

Lord Boremund spoke then his voice loud and clear. “A surprisingly good plan from you Tyrell. Yes I do believe that, that would be the best course of action. After all these are Essosi they are not use to the sea invasions at night that us Westerosi specialise in. And does your contact amongst the pirates believe that he can lead them away from Grey Gallows?”

Daemon smiled slightly and said. “Aye Saan is convinced that the triarchy will be too busy drinking and feasting on the other islands to be too concerned about Grey Gallows. Though they will have left that giant Orqo to guard the island with his savages.”

The Lord of Storm’s End merely laughed then and said. “That giant is an eastern save who will have no head for battle. We should be able to take him on fairly easily. Though of course with Princess Rhaenys and her dragon there to help us we should have no bother whatsoever claiming the island.”

Princess Rhaenys spoke then her voice soft and calm, yet still somehow louder than the lapping of the waves. “Aye, that should be all well and good. Of course the naval battle will decide the outcome of it all. And besides Bloodstone shall be the key, will the force of Reachmen under your command be enough to best the forces that are there Daemon? After all our sources do say that the Triarchy have brought Pentos and Bravos into their mix, for this very conflict.”

“They expect the Bravosi and the Pentoshi to be used during the battle in daylight my princess,” Daemon said. “They will not expect to call upon their new allies in the dead of night. More than likely the Myrish will be drunk of their faces and the pirates under Saan can have them killed before they can move. SO that if the Lyseni and Tyroshi move towards the stone seat, then myself and Caraxes should be able to burn them to dust. With cover being provided by Ser Harlan and his reachmen of course.”

Prince Aemon spoke then his voice soft as well. “Aye, once Bloodstone has been taken, the remaining Triarchy forces will try and force a push back onto the island. We must make it so that their ships are sunk and that their men are desolate. That is where you shall come in Ser Laenor. Burn their ships, or as many as you can and let us know when you have, so that we may all return and finish the job.”

After that there was some more discussion, and so it was close to midnight before they all left the command ship of Corlys Velaryon, Daemon and his cousins for their dragons and the lords for their ships. Once atop Caraxes, Daemon drew Dark Sister and raised high in the air, the signal for the attack to begin. He heard the roars of Tessarion and Vermithor, and soon enough Caraxes and Meleys joined in, and then he was up in the air watching Caraxes burn the ships of the Triarchy down to smithereens, laughing as he watched. A sense of power and euphoria did seem to course through his body as he saw his dragon burn the enemy to dust. The screams of the men below who were dying in agony reached him through a fog after a while. Still he spurred Caraxes on and through the ridge of skulls they flew, as below a burning halo engulfed the ships of the Triarchy.

Through the ridge they passed and Caraxes continued breathing fire on those below who were foolish enough to fire arrows and scorpion bolts at them. There was a plate of fire below, and Daemon could hear the sound of the other dragons doing much the same on the other islands. Soon enough Bloodstone came into sight and Caraxes increased the pace and ferocity of his fire, burning through ships, wood, people no matter what it was that came into his way  the bloodwyrm burned through it.  The flag of the triarchy burned under Caraxes flames and as the Velaryon fleet landed and men came pouring of the ships, Daemon began allowing Caraxes to release bursts of fire in concentrated amounts. Men continued to die screaming, but this time it was due to a mixture of fire and the wounds of battle below. Daemon sheathed Dark Sister and drew forth a bow and arrow and from atop Caraxes unleashed a score of arrows that took out the archers on the walls of the Triarchy’s fort.

Caraxes landed near the foot of the fort, and Daemon this time drew Dark Sister. Cutting through whatever men came in his way, Dark Sister was soon wet with blood, stained red, and the sand beneath his feet was running red. Daemon continued the push accompanied by Ser Arryk Cargyll, and soon enough found himself sat atop the seat of the leader of the Triarchy the man’s body sprawled on the floor. Ser Harlan knelt before him sometime later and said the words Daemon had ached to hear for a year. “Bloodstone is yours, Your Grace.”


	6. The Prince

**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

The war with the Triarchy had lasted six months, in that time they had captured the Stepstones and then put down an attempt by the triarchy to reclaim the islands. Aemon had fought alongside the men from the crownlands, atop Vermithor the mount of his grandfather and he had bathed the enemy in wreaths of fire, listening from a distance as their screams summed up the damage his dragon had done. The war with the triarchy was the first war he had ever fought in the capturing of the islands the first battles he had ever fought in. He had never truly been all that interested in war or marital pursuits, preferring to spend his time in the library of the Red Keep, but he had learnt all the same, for it was what one did. The battles had left a distinct impression on Aemon, he now knew that he would never share the same lust or joy or whatever it was his cousin and his wife felt for battle, it was just not in his nature. Oh he would do his duty if required to again, but he would never feel the joy or satisfaction that came from battle.  He would not have fought in this war had Rhaenys not told him that it was necessary to protect Westeros from the foreigners who would see her burn. Had Rhaenys said anything else, then he would have point blank refused to aid his cousin on such a distasteful mission, but then again had Rhaenys said anything, it was likely their father would not have even agreed to allow Daemon to do what he had done, for Rhaenys had their father wrapped around her little finger.

Then there was the fact that they were now relying on pirates to help Daemon keep a hold of the Stepstones. Pirates! Aemon had spent enough time reading and travelling around Westeros and Essos to know one thing, pirates no matter what promises they made to you at night, would often forget them by daylight. They were by nature a dishonourable lot, filled with cutthroats who betrayed their superiors without a care in the world. Aemon was not sure what it said about his cousin or in fact his father that they were so willing to work with pirates, he was not sure if the message that this would send out, was the right message that the Iron Throne should be sending out. Particularly with the whole situation with Dorne, and the other potential different factions that were developing at court and in the Westerlands.  Furthermore, he also thought that his cousin Daemon’s willingness to work with pirates was a double edged sword. For whilst he was confident Daemon could handle the stress and pressure or whatnot that would come from working and dealing with pirates, after all the man was cutthroat and a rogue himself. But then again there was the fact that Rhaenys did not seem to think it was an issue, she seemed perfectly willing to accept Daemon’s willingness to work with these pirates, and so Aemon was not about to give voice to his issues with the matter. There was also the fact that, he did feel as if he did give voice to them, everyone would say he was simply jealous of Daemon and the fact that it was highly likely that his cousin would make a better king than him did not help.

If he was being honest he was just glad that the war was over, that the leaders of the triarchy had their heads decorating spikes over Bloodstone, and that construction of Daemon’s knew seat on that damnable island was complete. The return home had been very nice, they had been greeted as heroes and his father had actually said to him that he was proud of him, something that had meant more to Aemon that anything else, other than perhaps Rhaenys saying it, and she had said so many times over the years. Daemon had been officially confirmed as Lord Paramount of the Stepstones and various second sons and sellswords had been named to positions of power over the Stepstones, the taxes the triarchy had established were abolished and trade continued to flow freely through the islands and through the rest of Westeros. There had been other things that had been discussed during the intervening months, the Westerlands were now finally at peace with one another, Lord Reyne had agreed to a compromise with Lord Tygett Lannister and had married his daughter to Lord Tygett’s son Jason, and Lord Tygett had agreed to give Lord Reyne some of the finer gold mines nearing the lands of Castamere and Tarbeck Hall. Dorne was still a bit of an issue, Princess Loreza was still unwed and her father still had his supporters who continued to try and rally Dorne to the mad man’s cause, various options were being discussed as to how to end the threat Dorne posed to the peace, including perhaps the king taking the princess as a second wife, a suggestion that had been instantly shot down by the king and by Aemon, for not only would it insult the faith who they needed to keep on side, it would also be an insult to Aemon’s mother, and Lady Jocelyn had been through far too much by her husband’s side to be dealt such an insult at such a stage in life. The options were still being discussed though Aemon did believe that perhaps his uncle Daeron was going to be married to Princess Loreza.

Of course right now, Aemon was not willing to think of all of that, he was sat with his wife and his cousin Prince Viserys and right now he just wanted to speak the small talk. “So then cousin, how is being hand of the king treating you? Is it still the same dream you had wished for three years ago?” Aemon asked his cousin.

Viserys smiled slightly and said. “Aye it is very rewarding cousin. The kingdoms are at peace, the Starks know their place, the Westerlands are at peace and over all it seems to be going well. Still there are times when it does feel as if the kingdoms are claiming whatever life I have. I have not heard back from Aemma when she intends to return to King’s Landing or if she even intends on returning at all.”

“Surely she must realise that at some point Rhaenrya will have to return to King’s Landing? Surely she must know that whatever happened between you and that Hightower girl was just a one off thing? What more is there for her to do in the Vale that she has not already done?” Aemon asked.

Viserys sighed then and said. “She knows that the Hightower girl meant nothing, but still she is hurt and Aemma has every right to be hurt. What I did was wrong, and I have apologised, but she still needs time and I intend to give her as much time as she needs. Within reason.”

Rhaenys voiced her opinion then. “What you did with the Hightower girl was beyond stupid Viserys. It was downright offensive. Otto Hightower has been sniffing for a way to get his daughter closer to the throne ever since he came to court when grandfather was still alive. What you did with her might have given him the perfect door into our inner circle. If the girl is with child, and it turns out to be a boy, then father will have no choice but to make you wed her, and then the Faith will be all over us.”

Aemon looks at his wife and asks. “How do you figure that? After all, surely Viserys could simply acknowledge the child as his bastard and then life could move on. Having the Arryns on our side is more important than having the Hightowers. The High Septon is not from Oldtown anyway, he is from the Vale, and surely will be more sympathetic towards Aemma and Rhaenrya than towards some spoilt child from Oldtown?”

Rhaenys looked at him then and replied. “Aye, the High Septon is from the Vale. That is exactly the reason why what Viserys did with Alicent Hightower was beyond stupid. The High Septon will feel compelled to feel outraged on behalf of Aemma and her family, and then of course there will be pressure from Lord Hightower to have Alicent wed to Viserys should she produce a son, and then father will need to give Viserys a more prominent place in the realm than he already has. After all, the Hightowers do have the ear of Lord Tyrell, and should we alienate them then when Dorne comes knocking then all shall go to ash and sunder.”

Aemon looked at his wife and then at his cousin, and then said. “Has the girl taken moon tea since you slept with her cousin? And is she still at court?”

Viserys sighed then and said simply. “She has been taking Moon Tea, I have made sure of that when I have had the time. And yes she is still at court Aemon, her father has become a prominent member of court once more, and so long as he remains at court then she shall as well. And I do believe that is the reason why Aemma will not come home.”

Aemon was silent for a moment and then he looked at Rhaenys and said in as kingly a voice as possible. “Then we must find a reason to send both Hightowers back to Oldtown, without either of them being any wiser as to the true reason for their departure.”

“And how do you propose we do that Aemon? After all Ser Otto is a smart man, he will not fall for just anything, besides you will also have to convince your father that the man needs to be dismissed.” Viserys asked.

Aemon looked at his cousin and said simply. “I shall find a way, I know that father does not like the man anyway, so it should not be too hard to convince him that Ser Otto needs to be removed.”

Viserys nodded and then said. “Well Your Graces, it is late, I must bid you goodnight. Until next time.” With that he got up and left.

Once he was gone, Rhaenys turned to him and asked him. “How do you propose that we remove Ser Otto from court brother? The man is building himself into a man to be reckoned with, soon enough he will want to become hand of the king, and once he is, then we shall both face problems.”

Aemon looks at his sister then and asks her. “How so? We are both father’s heirs and the man does not have enough power to change that even if Viserys does wed Alicent Hightower. Our daughters would come before any children that Viserys has, or Daemon. The man has no chance of getting his blood on the throne.”

Rhaenys sighed then and took his hand. “But it is because we only have two daughters that I am worried my love. Ser Otto knows that if we do not have a male heir, father might consider having our marriage set aside and wedding you to someone else, in order to produce a male heir. After all the Targaryen name must continue. And Ser Otto will be working to put his daughter as my replacement should such a scenario happen.”

Aemon felt anger grow inside of him and in a strong voice said. “Well it never will, for I do not care what father or his lords say, you are my wife and our girls are my heirs. There is no two ways about it. If I find Alicent Hightower in my bed at all, I shall feed her and her father to Vermithor.”

Rhaenys smiled slightly and said. “You might not need to do that my love.” Aemon quirked an eyebrow at her and she smiled once more and said. “I am with child.”


	7. The King

**King Aemon I Targaryen**

As King Aemon looked out over the balcony of his and his wife’s chambers, he could hear the bustle of the city and people below. His thoughts were drifting, he had been king for four years now, and in that time there had been some tensions negotiations with the North and with Dorne, both realms were at peace now but there was always the lingering chance that Dorne might cause more trouble. The Stepstones, those islands were pirates  had the run of things since the age of heroes, were now an official part of his kingdom and his rogue of a nephew Daemon was in charge of them. Daemon actually seemed quite well suited to the role of Lord Paramount, ruling over pirates and cutthroats, he had brought order and trade to the Stepstones and had finally settled down and wed Alysanne Velaryon and had a daughter with her whom he had named Vaella after the aunt he had never met. Of course there were more pressing concerns for Aemon closer to home with regards to his family. The lapse of judgement his nephew and hand Viserys had shown in bedding Alicent Hightower and then being caught in the act by his wife Aemma could have blown up in all of their faces, after all Aemma’s brother Jonnel was a fierce man and a valuable ally, and had Aemma expressed any distress at the whole thing to the man, whether he was dying or not the Vale would have risen to defend her honour. Viserys had shown his political tact and had spoken to Ser Otto and had apologised for the whole deal and Alicent had then returned back to the Hightower though she had since returned as a lady in waiting to Aemon’s own wife Jocelyn. That was one headache that seemed to be linked to the fact that his own daughter had not yet produced a son. His daughter had so far birthed three daughters, Alysanne, Vaelana and Visenya and whilst Aemon loved them all, and he loved his daughter and in no way blamed her for the lack of male heirs, he knew that unless a male heir was borne for his son his lords would begin making their own moves on the throne. He had brought the matter up with his son, tentatively mentioning that perhaps he might consider taking a second wife who might be able to produce a male heir, or that Rhaenys might step aside and Aemon could take another wife. His son’s reaction had both been angry and ferocious, Aemon had looked at him and said in no uncertain terms that should anyone be so foolish as to offer him a potential bride, he would offer these potential brides and their fathers to Meleys as an anniversary present to Rhaenys. His son’s anger and rant had reminded Aemon that no matter how weak or uncertain his son might sometimes appear he was still as much a dragon as Aemon himself or Rhaenys, and in a way that made the king more proud.

A knock on the door brought him away from his thoughts. He found Ser Harrold Westerling the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard following Ser Ryam’s death standing in the doorway. “The members of the small council are in the council chamber as you requested Your Grace. They await your presence.” Aemon nodded, and followed Ser Harrold into the council chambers where he found his small council waiting for him. They were all loyal to the crown either due to them being family or because they hoped to gain something by being loyal. His hand Viserys was smart and loyal a cunning man who worked hard and tirelessly, Lord Corlys Velaryon the master of ships was a man who he considered a friend and a brother a man he knew he could rely on through thick and thin, then there were his two children Aemon and Rhaenys who were there as advisors, Rhaenys often did most of the talking for the pair in council meetings and had shown herself to be a very shrewd political operator, then there was Lord Boremund Baratheon his master of laws, a bold and strong man he knew when to make a comment and when not to and finally there was Lord Lyman Beesbury who as master of coin had seen the realm into an era of financial prosperity. These were the people whose loyalty was unquestionable, then there was the members excluding Ser Harrold Westerling whose loyalty was in question. Master of Whispers Lord Larys Strong a quiet and devious man who would likely stab Aemon and his family in the back for the highest bidder, Grand Maester Runciter who worked for Ser Otto and fed him information, soon enough Aemon would need to feed him to Vhagar. Aemon bid them sit down and the spoke. “My lords, I thank you all for coming today. I know the hour is late and that it is hot as the seven hells, but it has been sometime since we last met. I would know what is happening in my realm. Lord Lyman why don’t we start with the accounts?”

Lord Lyman nodded and then looked at the papers in front of him. “Well Your Grace, in the royal coffers after the latest round of tax collections there is 60 million golden dragons and some 500,000 silver stags. We have no outstanding loans or debts to the Iron Bank, nor to the faith. This does mean that there should be enough money to have the Sept of Remembrance expanded and made more inhabitable for the High Septon and his followers.”

Aemon nodded and then turned to Lord Larys and asked him. “And what is the word on the street in King’s Landing and Oldtown about the plans to move the Faith from Oldtown to King’s Landing my lord?”

Lord Larys was silent as he always before he spoke. “Well Your Grace, those in King’s Landing seem very happy with the development. They have long believed that the Faith should be housed in the same place as the royal family, to show that the promise the old king those many years ago will actually ring true. As for those in Oldtown, well there are some very mixed signals coming from the Hightower. Lord Leyton Hightower has long been in favour with the Faith and he strongly believes that the Faith must remain in Oldtown as that is its traditional seat, and he fears that if the Faith moves from its traditional seat, then things will change beyond what he could hope for. There are others within the city who share this view, all of them are imploring the High Septon to refuse the offer Your Grace was so kind to offer him.  Then there are those who believe it is only right that the Faith be housed in King’s Landing. They believe that it would solidify the alliance between House Targaryen and the Faith and perhaps encourage less considerate practices by the Iron Throne.”

Aemon nodded and knew that sooner or later the issue of the incest his house had practiced for many long years would become an issue once more. Still he had other matters to focus on. “What news from the north Lord Boremund, has Lord Benjen written as to whether the Night’s Watch needs more men or not?”

Lord Boremund was silent for a long moment before he replied. “No Your Grace. There has been no word from Stark since the last raven he sent, that stated what he was doing to deal with the potential of a wildling invasion. I will send another raven if you wish?”

Aemon shook his head. “No let the matter rest for now. When the time comes Stark shall reply. There are more pressing matters that we must focus on for now. How is Ser Luthor finding his role as commander of the gold cloaks?”

Lord Boremund nodded and said. “Aye Your Grace, Ser Luthor has fitted in quite nicely. He has maintained the good work of Prince Daemon and as such King’s Landing has seen a steady period of safety in her streets and a drop in crime to levels not seen since the early days of the conqueror’s rule. Peace has well and truly returned to King’s Landing.”

Aemon nodded and then turned to Grand Maester Runciter. “Now maester, what news has there been from Dorne? Has Princess Loreza replied to my offer?”

Runciter was an old man whose loyalty Aemon questioned on a daily basis and yet he was good at his job. “She has Your Grace. Princess Loreza writes that she would be more than happy to wed Prince Daeron and to have the wedding in Dorne. She also writes that her lords and herself are more than happy to have this marriage be what seals Dorne’s entry into Westeros on a peaceful basis.”

Aemon nodded and then asked. “And what of the final demand I had asked of her, before this marriage could go forward?”

Runciter looked at the letter in front of him and the replied. “She says that she accepts that term as well. Though she shall allow it with a heavy heart, she understands why her father had to go. And she writes that those lords who once supported her father even through his imprisonment now understand why he must go, and that they accept Dorne must join Westeros and the Iron Throne for peace to be everlasting.”

Aemon nodded and said. “Very good, at last we can be ensured of peace and prosperity within the realm. And Aegon the Conqueror’s dream of seven united kingdoms has finally come true. I believe that is all the discussion we need for now.” With that the council meeting ended and roughly three weeks later Aemon, his wife, his children and Prince Viserys as well as half the royal court had travelled to Sunspear for the wedding of his youngest sibling Prince Daeron Targaryen to Princess Loreza Martell. This was the wedding that would join Dorne to the Iron Throne, his brother Daeron was a shy lad, a more bookish than martial man, and someone who had held their mother’s heart through everything. His brother was very shy and yet from watching him interact with Princess Loreza it seemed as though he had finally found someone who could bring out the charmer in him.  The Princess was a very beautiful woman, tall with dark brown hair and green eyes, her skin was olive in colour and every move she made seemed to be a seduction, but whenever his brother was in the room she had eyes only for him. They looked very good together, and Aemon was happy for his brother.

Aemon listened as the High Septon led the couple through their vows and once they had kissed and the crowd had cheered, and the feast had begun Aemon got up and said a few words. “My lords, my ladies. People of Dorne, tonight we are here to celebrate the uniting of Dorne with the Iron Throne. Today we have achieved what the Conqueror could not achieve, Westeros is finally united, seven kingdoms have finally become one with this marriage. I wish my brother Daeron and his wife Princess Loreza all the happiness in the world. And I wish them the best for their marriage, let it be joyful and beautiful. Let us drink to their health and harmony.”

A general roar went up at that and soon enough food and merriment had given way to calls for the bedding and whilst everyone else had left their tables for the activity, Aemon and his wife Jocelyn were left at the high table. Aemon took his wife’s hand in his own and spoke softly. “I made the right decision to have Daeron wed to Loreza did I not my love?”

Jocelyn ran her finger down his palm and said just as softly. “I believe so my love. Look at how happy Daeron looked tonight, I have not seen him that happy since mother was alive. He seems to be smitten with Loreza and she with him. Yes I do believe you have made the right choice. This union will bring the peace to Westeros that we have all been searching for. Embrace it my love, and know that you shall be remembered for this if nothing else.”


	8. Seasnake II

**King’s Landing 109 A.L.**

**Lord Corlys Velaryon**

Corlys Velaryon was an old man, he’d just seen in his sixty seventh nameday and as he thought about that, he got to thinking of his family. His beloved wife Saera had died a year ago on this very day, died from a fever that had claimed many lives on the Driftmark, something that had left both Corlys and the king devastated, Saera had been so filled with life and energy that not having her in his life was something he had never been prepared for. At least a part of her lived on in their children, Laenor who was a grandfather himself now, what with Corlys’ grandson Lucerys and his wife Melena having had their own firstborn son Addam. Laenor seemed to have finally calmed down, Corlys supposed that his son had finally taken stock of life, after all he was thirty nine and so could no longer truly afford to be so rash and bold as he had been when he was twenty. As for Corlys’ other children, they all seemed to be settling into their roles in life quite well. Daemon his second son had settled into married life well, having wed Lady Bethany Redwyne an alliance that now made House Velaryon one of the most powerful houses in all of Westeros and gave Daemon control over the Redwyne fleet and the Arbor what with Lady Bethany being the Lady of the Arbor following her father’s death, their two children Alyn and Aelix were bundles of energy that reminded Corlys a lot of Daemon in their own ways. His third son Aemon had also married and had children and grandchildren of his own, and as such seemed very content with life on the Stepstones serving as Daemon Targaryen’s right hand man. Then there was his daughter Alysanne, who from her letters seemed to be enjoying life on the Stepstones a lot, it seemed that Daemon Targaryen the rogue, had finally settled down and was treating Corlys’ little girl like the princess she was. He was happy his little girl was happy and that she was happy with her life and her children.

As he thought about his life, he was happy that House Velaryon continued to grow in power and influence at court and in Westeros in general. They had control over the narrow sea and had a vast navy, one that was big enough to rival and perhaps best the Redwyne fleet if it ever came down to it. Corlys did hope that the king would grant him permission to construct a big enough royal fleet, so that the throne could exert dominance over all of the water, and not just those closest to Westeros. So far the royal fleet had expanded from just the bare 90 ships that had been in service since the days of the conqueror, and had grown to some 150 trade vessels that could balance out as war galleys and another fifty ships that were purely war galleys. Corlys hoped to see that number double within the next few years, especially with there being rumours floating round court that the Triarchy were arming themselves once more and were preparing for war.  There were also other rumours closer to home that made Corlys wonder if perhaps Westeros might be facing another internal struggle similar to what had occurred during the reigns of the sons of the dragon. Princess Rhaenys had yet to produce a male heir having only produced three daughters: Alysanne, Vaelana and Visenya, and whilst all three girls were formidable and had bonded with dragons, there was a lot of pressure on the King and Prince Aemon to have the marriage set aside so that the Prince could wed another woman, who would produce a male heir and soon. Of course both the Prince and the King had refused to entertain such notions, with Corlys even overhearing the Prince saying to his wife that should anyone even consider offering their daughter to him as a potential bride, he would feed the bride and the father to Meleys or to Vermithor. Something that made Corlys chuckle somewhat, as it seemed funny to him that many around court thought that the Prince had no backbone or spine, and that he would be easily manipulated, when it was clear to anyone with eyes how much in love the Prince and Princess were and how much they meant to one another. Still it seemed as if some people were not so keen on using their eyes and their common sense and were determined to drive a wedge between the Prince and the King or the Prince and the Princess, the Faith were trying to convince the king that the Princess’s lack of a male heir was a sign by the seven that the marriage was not meant to be and should be set aside, whilst some of the court were trying to get the council to convince the king to dissolve the marriage. Some such as Ser Otto Hightower were trying to force the issue, and as such Corlys had actually had a fair few stern words for the man, including the words ‘blood of the dragon’ and ‘ruined.’  Of course, Corlys was trying maintain some distance from the matter, after all he was very good friends with the King and as such did not want the king to think he was part of those idiots who were all pressed about getting a male heir for their own purposes. As far as he was concerned from what he had seen of the Princess, her daughters would make very good heirs and as such Princess Alysanne who had bonded with her namesake’s dragon Silverwing was already displaying a very sharp mind and keenness for politics similar to her mother.

Of course that was all for the nonce, for now the King had called a council meeting and though he was old and tired Corlys had arrived at the council chamber to find the other members already present. Lord Boremund Baratheon the master of laws and Lord Lyman Beesbury the master of coin were conversing, Grand Maester Runciter and Lord Larys strong two men who Corlys trusted not at all were also conversing, Prince Aemon and Princess Rhaenys were sat silently observing all that was happening before them, though they did nod at him when they saw him enter. Once the king entered all discussion stopped and the King sat down and then spoke. “My lords, thank you for coming. Now it has been some time since we last met, and of course there has been a lot of interesting developments, the Sept of Remembrance has been refurbished and the High Septon and his followers have now moved in. The Faith has spread to the Stepstones and those cutthroats and pirates my nephew so loves conversing with have converted to it and seem to have become its staunchest defenders. Dorne celebrates the birth of my nephew Prince Aelix and soon enough will celebrate the birth of another child from my brother and goodsister’s union. But what more news is there for us to discuss?”

Lord Larys spoke then which in itself was unusual. “There is news from Essos Your Grace. Our friends in Pentos and Bravos report that the Triarchy’s new leader Alequo Morro has approached them about sealing a new alliance. They believe that this alliance is aimed at re-conquering the Stepstones.”

The king was silent for a moment before he asked. “How solid is their evidence that this is what the man has approached them for? After all I was led to believe that the treaty we signed with this man that you yourself came up with was concrete in expounding on what would happen should they ever look towards the Stepstones again.”

Lord Larys had the grace to look somewhat abashed. “Aye I did Your Grace, and for a time it did appear as if Morro would honour that agreement, but the man is being pressured by his backers in the Triarchy’s senate to reclaim the Stepstones, and as such the man will need to take some sort of action if he wants to remain as their leader.”

Corlys saw that his friend looked very annoyed with the master of whispers, and was amazed that he managed to keep his voice so calm. “Very well then. I want a solid report before we take any solid action against them. Runciter, I want a raven sent to Daemon alerting him to the possibility of action from the Triarchy so long as he and his dragon are ready there should be no slowness in response. On that matter, Corlys how is work on the royal fleet coming along?”

“It is coming along well Your Grace. We now have 150 trade vessels that can double up as war galleys and 50 pure war galleys. I do hope to see that number double within the next five years should the peace continue and trade continue to flourish. And soon enough the throne should be able to dominate the seas.” Corlys replied.

The king nodded and said. “Well should these rumours come to fruition then the fleet might need to be called into action sooner than we had thought. Will they be battle ready by years end my lord?”

That question did catch Corlys off guard, and yet he answered slowly. “A year’s end Your Grace? Surely you do not expect battle to come to our shores that soon?”

The king looks at him and says simply. “We can never be too lax when it comes to the Essosi. Now will the ships be ready for war should the need arise or not?”

Corlys was silent for a moment before he nodded. “Yes Your Grace, they shall be ready for combat by year’s end. Who will lead the Royal Fleet?”

The king was silent for a moment before he said. “You shall as my master of ships. It is time your son Laenor learnt the ropes of leading the Velaryon fleet. I shall need you to guide the men through the stages of naval war. For now though we must prepare. Now what other issues are there for us to discuss?”

Grand Maester Runciter spoke then and Corlys had a feeling the man was going to be voicing whatever thought Ser Otto had given him. “There is just one small matter Your Grace. And whilst it might not be right to say in front of the whole council, I feel it is only right that it is brought up now. Prince Viserys has been away for nearly a whole year now, and still you have not seen fit to tell us where he has gone. Whilst this might be seen as acceptable for a month or half a year, it is not acceptable to keep whatever important mission the Prince as your hand as gone on from the council. And so in the best interests of the council, I must ask where has Prince Viserys gone and what has he gone to do for you?”

The king was silent for a long time and then he said. “You are right in that Prince Viserys has been gone for a long time Runciter, but you do not have the authority to question my decision to withhold where he has been from the council. That is my prerogative and mine alone. Had I seen the need to tell you I would have done so. That I have not, should clearly tell you that the need for you all to know is not pressing nor shall it be pressing, once it does become apparent that you need to know I shall tell you.”

Runciter though did not seem willing to let the matter drop. “Be that as it may Your Grace, surely you must be able to tell us where Princess Aemma and Princess Rhaenrya are? That they are not in the Vale is clear, where are they Your Grace and why are they not in King’s Landing?”

At this Prince Aemon spoke his voice sharp. “Why are you asking so many questions Runciter? Have you forgotten who it is you are speaking to? You cannot question the king and expect him to answer you, when you’re own loyalties are questionable.”

Runciter blustered but stopped when the King spoke. “Enough, soon enough you shall all know where Viserys has been and where his wife and daughter are. Until then we have more pressing matters to focus on.”


	9. Blue Snake

**110 A.L. Bloodstone**

**Ser Laenor Velaryon**

Laenor had been born during the reign of the Old King, when his family had been somewhere between being a very influential house at court and being nobodies. The Baratheons and the Tyrells had held sway then and then the Arryns had come into the picture. Now though, now Laenor’s house thanks to the efforts of his father had finally gotten the recognition and power at court that he thought they had always deserved. Both the King and Princess Rhaenys- who Laenor considered the true heir to the throne- listened to what his father had to say and took it into consideration when making their decisions. There was also the fact that with his little brother Daemon’s marriage to Bethany Redwyne and the forming of a cadet branch on the Arbor, House Velaryon now had uncontested control of the seas and had a big enough naval presence to essentially dominate the seas for many years to come. The rest of the houses in the Reach had reacted with a lot of unease, and Laenor understood why, though he might be hot-headed and rash, he did understand politics, and he knew that many of the Lords of the Reach feared that the increasing Valyrian influence and hold over Westeros was an attempt by House Targaryen to their power by proxy. Of course Laenor knew that this was not the case, but still it was interesting to see the Reacher lords with their puffed up egos worrying and panicking, particularly the Hightowers those stuck up shits who had done nothing of note for thousands of years.

Laenor, as the heir to the Driftmark had been taught by his father from an early age, the ways of court at King’s Landing the way to play the game in a manner that would most benefit their family. Laenor of course had preferred drinking and wenching and fighting to actually paying attention to the subtleties of court politics and unlike Prince Aemon he did not have a wife to cover for his lapses in these areas. All he knew about court intrigue came from his own observations and mistakes he himself had made at court. His own wife Daenaera Celtigar was a sweet woman who had charmed him from the moment he had met her, but she was not enough to keep him to one bed and he had strayed in the early years of their marriage and as such had a fair few bastards roaming around Spicetown and other areas of the Driftmark and perhaps even Dragonstone. Of course he had made sure to sire trueborn children and had four by his wife, his eldest son and heir Lucerys was a good lad, calm and composed completely the opposite to him, and the good thing was that the boy was faithful to his own wife Lady Shiera Darklyn and had sired a son on her whom they had named Addam. HIs second son Denys was a lot more like him and was much more of a fighter and had competed in many a tourney earning him the praises and notice of the king, Denys had also sired a bastard on some serving girl at King’s Landing and so that had caused quite a stir. Aegon, his third son was very quiet and reserved and hardly said three words, and yet Laenor knew the boy was smart, and that there was some hidden talent there. Then there was his daughter whom he loved more than anything else, Leila was his pride and the apple of his eye, she could do no wrong as far as he was concerned and though she was nearing her fourteenth nameday and had already flowered, Laenor could not find it in his heart to begin looking for some boy to betroth her to.

Of course with the way his family had now finally voiced their support of Princess Rhaenys and her heirs in the open, it should not be too hard to find marriage options for his three children. He still laughed sometimes at how the whole thing had come about, one of Ser Otto Hightower’s squibs had tried to slander Princess Rhaenys and her virtue, and Laenor who had been growing steadily angrier by the minute had simply stood up and said that “Any enemy of Princess Rhaenys is an enemy of mine.” And he had meant it, his father had then stood up and added his voice to the call saying that any enemy of Princess Rhaenys was also an enemy of House Velaryon and that had some weight towards it given his father’s power and presence at court. Following that Laenor had gone and gotten quite drunk at a tavern with Prince Daemon who was visiting from the Stepstones and his brother Aelix, and had proceeded to call Rhaenys the rightful heir to the throne and Prince Aemon, the future king consort, something that had caused quite a stir and a running joke. Prince Aemon had accepted the joke with good grace- something Laenor suspected was to do with how his sister had reacted to it- and had even joked with Laenor about it public. Of course King Aemon had pulled Laenor to one side and said that he might want to keep his mouth shut next time lest Prince Aemon be forced to act when he became King, Laenor had nodded and promised to do just that.

Of course just now was not exactly the time to be dwelling on such things. A raven had arrived at King’s Landing and the Driftmark from Prince Daemon asking for aid against the Triarchy who had broken  the terms of the treaty signed some four years ago, and were now raiding along the coast of the Stepstones. King Aemon had of course responded and called his banners, the Royal Fleet and the Velaryon and Redwyne Fleets had set sail carrying some 50,000 men with them. Laenor’s father commanded the Royal fleet and that had meant Laenor was given command over the Velaryon fleet, which he led from atop his dragon Tessarion’s back. Prince Aemon had been given the command of the royal forces and as such had called for a war council to be held to discuss what their first moves should be now that the raiding forces of the Triarchy had been burnt to smithereens. The Prince looked tired as he spoke. “My lords I thank you all for coming. As you know the raiding parties Morro sent forth have been dealt with and quite swiftly I might add. And yet our scouts and dragons have seen more ships sailing forth from the belly of the Three Daughters, and so we must discuss what our next course of action should be. Do we wait for them here and on the various other islands, or do we meet them head on in battle in the water?”

Laenor’s father was leading the scouting parties and so could not speak for what he wanted, but Laenor knew by now what his father would say and so said. “Your Grace, I believe the most prudent course would be to engage the Three Daughters fleet in the sea. We have more than enough ships and men to do just that. And besides, we also have five dragons here with us with which to burn the ships down to dust if we so choose. Waiting for them on land seems to be the most obvious course of action and something that will have a man like Morro licking his lips in anticipation.”

Prince Daemon spoke then. “I agree with Ser Laenor Your Grace. We cannot afford to allow Morro to sense any sort of hesitation on our part. We must attack them where we are strongest and right now that is at sea. DO that and we shall crush them and pave a way for us to attack them in their own back yard. If we wait for them here, we shall be sending a sign to them that we are too weak or too scared to fight them actively, and they will laugh and Pentos and Bravos will join them.”

Ser Harlan Tyrell spoke then. “Sea might be where we are strongest, and with five dragons at our disposal and can see the sense in using them there. But we must also keep in mind that out at sea, there is also a risk of dragons flying too low and crashing and burning. It happened to King Maegor during a war in the south many years ago, and though none of Morro’s men are old enough to remember it that I know of it means they will know of it and will try and exploit it. Perhaps it might be best to send two of the dragons with the ships and leave the other three here incase something should befall the rest?”

Lord Theobald Reyne a timid man by all accounts and nothing like his father, the red lion spoke up in agreement. “Aye, I agree with Ser Harlan. Surely it would be more sensible to leave some of the dragons here to guard the camp and the treasures we have here, in case the daughters and their men make it past the fleets?”

Laenor spoke his voice filled with scorn. “And which dragons would you suggest we leave behind my lords? Vermithor and Caraxes the two biggest dragons we have? Or Silverwing and Meleys the two fiercest dragons we have? Or perhaps even my Tessarion so that the Velaryon fleet is left in the command of my pup of a brother? No we must engage in full combat with these idiots from the Daughters and we must do it with the dragons, all of them. A show of strength that will crush their spirits and ruin their hopes. Otherwise we might as well go home and leave the Stepstones for them.”

Prince Daemon spoke then as well his voice fierce. “I will not let my islands and people wait here with fear in their hearts my lords. I would rather fight the foe and stare him down on the seas with Caraxes there and the dragons there as well. I will not fight them naked, and fighting them on land where they know the passageways as well as I do would be doing just that. No if we are to fight then we must fight them on the sea and we must hit them hard.”

Princess Rhaenys spoke then and her voice was calming and soothing. “Very well then. I too believe it makes more than enough sense to utilise the full force of naval power we have at our disposal. To not do so would be a waste and we cannot afford that. The dragons will also help and it does not seem as if the weather should adversely affect their usage or their usefulness. The Triarchy should be dealt with soon enough.”

Whilst the man’s wife had been speaking, a messenger had arrived in the tent and had handed Prince Aemon a letter, and his face had grown angry. His voice was shaking when he said. “Very well, we are agreed then? The attack shall be an all out assault on the daughters’ fleet, and we shall use the dragons to the best of their abilities. Now if my lord would excuse me, I have something I wish to discuss with my wife and Ser Laenor. The battle shall take place at first light tomorrow.”

Once the others had left included Daemon, Princess Rhaenys looked at her husband and asked. “What is the matter my love? What letter did that boy give you?”

Prince Aemon was silent for a moment before he turned to look at Laenor and asked him. “Ser Laenor, when you stood up in court and said that an enemy of my wife was an enemy of yours, did you mean it truly?”

Laenor nods and says. “On my honour I meant it.”

Prince Aemon then looks at his wife again and says deadly serious. “There was a raven from Aemma, it appears the North and the Vale are going to war with one another.”


	10. Winter Viper

**Lord Benjen Stark**

Benjen Stark was an old man, he had been born when the Conqueror still reigned as King, that long ago time when it seemed as if the Targaryen dynasty might very well end with the Conqueror himself. Of course the dragons had not gone when the Conqueror had died, and Benjen had fought alongside Maegor to see the end of the foolery of Prince Aegon and the Faith, he had fought alongside the old king against the barbarians on the coast of Cape Wrath, and in reward for some service he now forgot the old king had wed him to his own daughter Princess Vaella.  Vaella had been a sweet woman, kind and gentle hearted and Benjen had been an idiot, he had not deserved Vaella he had mistreated her and abused her kindness and trust, and yet somehow he had kept his head. He supposed she had prevented her father or even her brothers from finding out about how he treated her for their daughters, they had had four daughters: Berena, Alysanne, Dacey and Lyarra before Vaella had died of a fever giving him a stillborn son. His daughters all looked like him and were all fierce and devoted to the north, Benjen would have named Berena his heir had he not fallen in love with Robyn Ryswell a woman the same age as Alysanne, they had wed and Robyn had given him the son he had always craved in Rickon, she had then given him another son Bennard, whom he had named after his younger brother who served on the Kingsguard. Rickon was full of life and was very headstrong a good warrior his son had just seen his sixteenth nameday and would soon be wed, Bennard though had shown no inclination for martial pursuits and instead seemed fascinated by books and other such unmanly pursuits, something that had worried Benjen a fair amount.

Bennard though had proved useful in suggesting solutions to deal with the wildling threat that had been lurking at their door for many years now. Upon his son’s advice, instead of calling the banners, Benjen had spent time negotiating with and writing to the King Beyond the wall’s right hand man, and had managed to successfully bribe said man with offers of land for him and his people. The man had written back sometime later accepting the deal and had proceeded to have the King Beyond the Wall as well as some of his closest followers killed in the dead of night, before having the wildlings disband before they had even come close to passing the wall and so another headache had been solved before it had even become one. Seeing how his son’s suggestion had paved dividends, Benjen had resolved to include both of his sons in his councils from now on, and that was how when Lord Sunderland had written to him requesting that in exchange for Winterfell’s protection, they would get half of what the three sisters made from taxing trade on the narrow sea and other such ventures, Benjen had spent some time debating the issue with his sons seeing what both had to say on the matter, and though they were both aware that it would likely mean war with the Arryns, they were willing to go ahead with it, if it meant more gain for the north. With both his sons and his leading bannermen behind his decision to ally with Lord Sunderland, Benjen had begun making enquiries across the narrow sea and had since hired pirates and cutthroats to do the main bulk of work against the Vale. Their payment would come from whatever they did to Gulltown during its sacking, so long as they took no slaves.

That had been a little over six months ago, and since then the pirates had launched an invasion of the Vale attacking the Paps and then moving in from there, attacking Coldwater, and other castles along the eastern coast of the Vale. This had drawn a retaliation from the Eyrie as Benjen had known it would, and once the Vale had attacked the pirates and then the sisters, he had mobilised his men from White Harbour and had attacked the Vale host commanded by Ser Jon Templeton and had won a victory at the battle of the Ridge, soon enough there would be reaction from the Eyrie itself and there would be more battle, something Benjen hungered for. The north had been quiet for too long and needed to be stirred into action once more.  They were currently camped on the Ridge Hills awaiting more news, Benjen had called a war council, including his son Rickon as well as Lords Umber, Ryswell, Dustin and Manderly and the pirate commanders Saan and Alequo to discuss what they should do. “Well my lords, you all know the situation. We have essentially weakened the strength of the Vale, with Gulltown soon to fall Jonnel Arryn will have nowhere to turn to and will need to reach a compromise if he does not then we shall need to make him see the sense in doing so.”

Rickon spoke then his voice laced with uncertainty. “But how would we do that father? After all the man has not even truly stirred from his castle even after we defeated Templeton, how can we be sure that he will move from the Eyrie even once Gulltown falls? How do we know that he is not simply waiting for the throne to send aid to him and that we shall have to fight four or five dragons?”

Benjen was silent for a moment and then said. “Because the Targaryens are far too busy dealing with the Triarchy, they have not yet managed to weaken the defences of the Triarchy nor completely ensure the safety of the Stepstones. It is likely they will be preoccupied for another six months, by which point we shall have achieved all we needed to achieve here. Besides, King Aemon cannot afford to leave King’s Landing to come and deal with us, he needs to keep himself and his hand in King’s Landing to deal with the Hightowers and the Dornish.”

 “My lord, whilst we all understand the necessity of seeing this through to the end, I must ask has there been any word from Lord Sunderland since the battle with Templeton. If the man has changed his mind in that time, then even our own reasoning and the previous letters will not hold up against the king.” Lord Manderly said ever fearing for his life.

Benjen sighed feeling his age beginning to creep up on him. “Aye there has been word my lord. Lord Sunderland is mobilising more men from the Sisters and soon enough he shall join us for the final push. Though he did advise that we make that push whilst the Targaryens are busy elsewhere.”

Lord Umber spoke then. “I dislike all this sneaking and creeping my lord. I would prefer an open and honest fight. Arryn refused to accept that his bannerman wanted a change, and that we had offered a peaceful solution to the problem. He started the whole issue of when he raided the sisters, Lord Sunderland asked us for help. We have no reason to hide, why not fight him in the open instead of all this sneaking and creeping?”

Benjen sighed and said. “Aye, I do not like either my lord. But it is necessary, the Arryns are close to the throne and if we were to face dragons right now, we would die. We must sneak and creep to make it as if there was never any problem and that it was just an honest discussion that was had, that escalated because of Arryn stubbornness.”

Lord Umber looked like he wanted to say more, but Lord Dustin spoke then. “Aye that does make sense, the Arryns could call upon the hand and his dragon or perhaps even the king if he felt so inclined. Though I do believe things are tense between the hand and his wife, so it is likely that Arryn might not wish to see a Targaryen in his domain for a while yet. That could yet play to our advantage my lords. If we move soon enough, we could strike hard and fast and weaken Arryn to the point that he could not think to strike back without his lords killing him first.”

Benjen was intrigued. “What do you suggest we do my lord?”

“The pirates shall be attacking Gulltown yes?” Benjen nodded and Dustin went on. “Then why not send a force under Saan and Alequo up the bend and towards the Snakewood and other coastal locations and have them torched. If Arryn should complain, you can say that it was the work of pirates who had gone rogue. I am sure Saan and Alequo and their crews would not mind a bit of pirating and looting besides that which happens at Gulltown?”

Benjen thought about it for a moment and then nodded his consent. Before he called an end to the meeting he said. “I have written a letter that will be sent to Princess Rhaenys, in it I have given her a sworn oath from Winterfell and all of the north to support her and her heirs against any other great house, and that the north shall always support her in the event of a civil war and that we shall pressure the other kingdoms into accepting her policies and heirs as well. That should give us a leg to stand on should this backfire.”


	11. Heavy Lies The Chain

**111 A.L. King’s Landing**

**Prince Viserys Targaryen**

There were times when Viserys wondered how his uncle and his own father had coped with the stress of being hand. There were times when the intrigues and plots of court became too much for even he to handle, where he grew tired of constantly having to use his mind to think about what people were saying and whether they actually meant any of what they said or if it were all just flattery and nonsense. The only solace he found was in his family, after that incident with Alicent Hightower, things had been tense between himself and his wife Aemma for some time and rightly so, now though, now they were closer than they had ever been before. Absence it seemed truly did make the heart grow fonder in their case, they had both realised how much they loved one another and Viserys had realised just how much he relied on his wife for support and guidance when it felt as if he would crack under strain or pressure. And then of course there was his daughter, the jewel of his eye, Rhaenrya was a sweetheart, she was a maiden flowered now at fourteen and was attracting the attention of many, many young men from all around the kingdom, and Viserys knew that soon enough he would need to speak to the king about arranging a betrothal or marriage for her. At present though he was loathe to do so and wished for her to experience some more of childhood before the cold realities of life hit her.

There were other troubles pressing Viserys mind at the moment then his daughter’s list of suitors. The outbreak of war between the Starks and Arryns had caused quite a stir at court and the kingdoms as a whole.  With most of the lords and their men away fighting in the Stepstones, there was not much that could be done about that whole situation apart from try and end it as soon as possible, the king himself had written a very strong letter to both lords telling them in no uncertain terms to end their dispute or face the consequences, and yet neither lord had abided by the letter, and after a visit from Princess Rhaenys, the king himself had not taken the matter any further. This conflict as well as the war in the Stepstones had disrupted trade between the kingdoms and Essos, as both the lords and the Essosi were unsure of where exactly they were supposed to send supplies and goods, and the Lords of Westeros had suddenly been reminded of old grudges they had with one another. In the Westerlands Lords Crakehall and Kenning of Kayce had taken up against one another, in the Stormlands the marcher lords began fighting one another and banditry had become common. Then there was also the whole issue with Dorne now being a part of the Seven Kingdoms, many lords particularly in the Reach and the Stormlands had taken issue to that, and there were claims that there was raiding going on, on both sides of the fence, and it was all beginning to wear on Viserys. The King was handling those issues, but the one issue he would not touch was the one issue that might be able to end all the other issues, the issue of the Stark- Arryn war.

The Stark-Arryn war itself had divided the family as Viserys had never seen. He knew Princess Rhaenys and Prince Daemon were firmly behind the Starks for whatever reasons, and as such the Velaryons were behind the Starks one hundred percent and might even commit their navy to their cause should the chance arrive. Whilst the rest of the family, such as his uncle Daeron and aunts Leila and  Rhaena were behind the Arryns and the Vale, out of mutual love and support for Aemma and their old love for Viserys aunt Daella. There was a lot of pressure on the King and the Prince of Dragonstone to intervene in the war, and yet both parties were remaining steadfastly silent on the matter and would simply say that the matter was not of their concern and that they had other matters to concern themselves with. Prince Aemon he could understand, the man had to worry about the war and his daughter Alysanne’s upcoming wedding, the King though, the King should’ve ended the whole thing months ago instead of allowing it to fest and create all these other problems.

As the door the council chamber opened and the King and Ser Harrold Westerling walked in, Viserys pushed these thoughts from his mind. The other members of the small council were all present apart from Lord Corlys of course who was away on the Stepstones. Lord Lyman looked pale and withdrawn no doubt worried over trade, Lord Larys looked tired and weary, Grand Maester Runciter seemed happy about something or the other, Lord Boremund was on his last legs and would no doubt pass away before the end of the year. The king spoke then . “My lords, I thank you all for coming. I know the hour is late, but we have much to speak on. I would start with the war and how that is going. Viserys?”

Viserys was silent for a moment and then he said. “Prince Aemon sent a report summing up the basics of what has been happening with the war Your Grace. He writes that after a year of solid fighting, the fleets of the Triarchy have been broken and their leaders have been captured and killed.” There was a murmur of excitement through the council chamber. Viserys went on. “He also writes that they are now planning to invade the Triarchy itself, to teach the Daughters a lesson and to add them to the Iron Throne’s dominions.”

There was a murmur of surprise in the council chamber, but from the way the king reacted, Viserys guessed he had known that this would be the plan all along. Something that was confirmed when he said. “That is good, with their fleets broken, their men in the Daughters will lose hope and perhaps will see the sense in bending the knee. Of course it will be no easy thing to bring all of them to the ground. Did my son say who would be leading the initial incursion and where they would be heading?”

Viserys looked at the letter that his cousin had sent and said simply. “Prince Aemon, writes that they shall be hitting Lys first, and from there shall be heading for Myr and then going for Tyrosh. And he says that they shall be taking all of their strength to hit Lys, as he believes that that is the most powerful of the Daughters and needs to be subdued first.”

Lord Boremund coughed and then spoke. “Prince Aemon seems keen to end this war, but attacking Lys with the full force of the throne might not be the best idea. Surely that is what the Daughters will expect, and they shall be waiting for the dragons to be coming for them, and with Princess Alysanne getting married very soon, Prince Aemon himself shall not be there for very long. Perhaps an attack on Myr would be the best course of action?”

The king spoke then. “Aye it would be, which is why I do intend on leading the attack on Myr myself. It is time for Aemon and Alysanne to return home and plan for her wedding. Once that is done, I shall send for Aemon and he can keep fighting. I have sat in King’s Landing for long enough, it is time for the people to see their king again.”

Grand Maester Runciter spoke then his voice loud and clear. “But Your Grace, surely that is the worst decision you could make at this time? Surely if they know you are coming to fight them, the Daughters will try all the harder, and will work to either capture or kill you, and if that happens forgive me Your Grace, but I do believe we shall see the whole kingdom erupt into war. After all Princess Rhaenys will try her hardest to free you, and Prince Aemon is not exactly made of stern stuff to weather the storm. Besides the Stark- Arryn war needs to be resolved and trade and normalcy must be restored as well. Otherwise it will seem as if you are simply running away from your problems.”

There was a long silence after that, and Viserys feared that perhaps his uncle might actually show some of that Targaryen temper that he kept hidden so well. So he was deeply surprised when his uncle spoke and his voice was calm. “What I plan on doing, is ending this threat once and for all. Rhaenys shall return to end the war with the Starks and Arryns, and the Triarchy shall break. I will do this, and once I am done, Runciter you shall know the meaning of my house words.”


	12. Stella Artois

**111 A.L. King’s Landing**

**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

After a year of fighting Aemon was glad to be back home, though of course in some respects he did sort of wish that he was still fighting out across the narrow sea. When his father had come to tell him that he was being relieved of command, he had both been relieved that he no longer had to listen to the screams of men or see the fire of the dragons, and he had felt like a boy who had been caught doing wrong. It was a strange feeling, this need to impress his father, something he had been trying to do since the day he could walk, and yet it was something that he always felt as if he never managed to do. When he and Rhaenys had met with their father in the command tent on Bloodstone they had both asked him various questions about how things at home were going particularly the Stark- Arryn war, King Aemon had looked at them both and had simply said. “They have progressed as far as they have naturally, Stark has taken the Sisters and Lord Sunderland has now betrayed him and has invited Jonnel Arryn into take Stark and his men. That is as far as I am willing to allow that conflict to go, Rhaenys you shall return to the mainland with your brother and head north to the Sisters to bring the two men to heel, tell Sunderland that his days are done, and feed him to Meleys, it is time Lord Celtigar was named Lord Paramount of the Sisters.” Their father had then gone onto say how he planned on invading Myr and breaking down the Daughters strength and will power one by one, and so when Aemon had left the Stepstones his wife and his daughter Alysanne and their dragons Meleys and Silverwing had come with him.

His eldest child and daughter Alysanne who had turned nineteen whilst they had been at war and had grown into a very beautiful and strong woman, was wed to Ser Aenys Celtigar, a man who had won much renown and acclaim for his feats during the battles of the sea against the daughters. Ser Aenys was a good warrior and a average thinker, but Aemon knew that he would treat Alysanne right, after all his eldest did take after her mother and should that not be enough, Aemon would wipe out Claw Isle to protect his daughter from a brute. The wedding had taken place at the Sept of Remembrance which was now being called Aemon’s Sept, all of the court and some 1,000 other noblemen and women had attended the wedding, and Alysanne had glowed throughout it all. She had then left for her new home on Claw Isle, whilst Rhaenys had left for the Sisters the following day, leaving Aemon in King’s Landing to deal with the various vipers and crows that hovered around court. But before she had left, his wife had left him with the news that she was with child once more, something that had left them both very happy and delighted and hoping that this time perhaps the gods would see fit to grant them a son.

Aemon’s daughters Vaelana and Visenya who had remained in King’s Landing under the supervision of their grandmother Queen Jocelyn were also growing into fine young women, both of whom reminded Aemon of their mother, in that they were very strong minded and not afraid to voice their opinions. Vaelana though had a softer side and was much more willing to others compared to either Alysanne or little Visenya who even at four was a strong minded and fierce little lady, who had already bonded with a dragon whom she had named Vermax. Aemon loved his daughters something fierce and was weary of the lords who came sniffing by trying to get him to betroth his little girls to their sons, especially that oaf Benjen Stark who had sent a raven soon after Rhaenys had left for the Sisters asking if perhaps a betrothal between Vaelana and his son and heir Rickon might be considered, like hell!

Of course just now those were not the most pressing of his concerns, he had called a meeting of the small council at his cousin Viserys suggestion to find out where the factions lay now. Lord Boremund Baratheon had passed away in his sleep a few weeks ago and his son Ser Borros was busy fighting in Myr and as such the position of master of laws was currently vacant though Aemon knew that soon enough it would need to be filled. Apart from Boremund and Lord Corlys who was away fighting in Myr also, the other council members, Hand of the King Prince Viserys, master of coin Lord Lyman Beesbury, Master of Whispers Lord Larys Strong, Grand Maester Runciter. Lord Commander Ser Harrold had gone with Aemon’s father to Myr whilst Ser Willis Fell had returned with Aemon. Aemon looked at the men before him  and assessed that someone here was like to turn traitor, the question was who. Soon enough he would find out. “My lords,” he began. “I thank you all for coming. As you know I have been away from court for some time, and so am not as up to date on some of the comings and goings of the kingdoms as I would like. I wish for you to fill in what gaps I have. Who would like to go first?”

Lord Lyman spoke first his voice shaking somewhat. “Well Your Grace, the war between the Starks and Arryns and the war in the Stepstones greatly disrupted trade and as such, the crown has not been able to bring in as much gold as it has in years previously. And so our coffers are only half full and as such that number might lessen depending on how long the war with the Daughters goes on for.”

Aemon nodded and said as reassuringly as possible. “Well that should change now. Princess Rhaenys has headed north to settle the issue with the Starks and Arryns once and for all. With that sorted trade should return as normal between the kingdoms. Once the war with the Daughters is done, trade can return in full flourish. We shall not have to resort to speaking to the Bravosi I should hope?”

Lord Lyman nodded and said. “I should think not Your Grace. After all we are at war with Bravos as well are we not? It would not do well to ask them for gold if we are to bring them to their knees later on.”

Aemon nodded and then turned to his cousin. “Viserys what news from the Marches, are Lords Dondarrion, Swann and Caron still bickering like little girls over gods alone knows what?”

His cousin was silent for a moment and then said. “They are indeed Your Grace. They are all laying claim to a piece of land that is very small in size but apparently very profitable in tax, and as such all three claim that it has at some point belonged to their respective families and was stolen by one or the other at some point or the other.”

Aemon sighed and asked. “How true are their claims? Did the land in question actually belong to them at one point or another, or are they simply trying to create trouble because of the situation around them?”

Runciter spoke then his voice slow and tired sounding. “They are indeed true Your Grace. At some point in history, both Caron and Dondarrion have held claim over the lands. Swann has never held such a land, though they might be claiming lordship over it due to Lord Swann’s mother having a senior claim through an earlier marriage. But as of now, it should be viewed as a claim between Caron and Dondarrion and one that has taken them both to war.”

Aemon sighed then and asked. “And what of the situation with the Crakehalls and the Kennings of Kayce what has happened there?”

Viserys sighs and says. “All out war Your Grace. The Crakehalls with the backing of the Reynes, Tarbecks and Lord Jason’s regent called enough men to exterminate the Kennings save one girl, Kyra who is now being held in Crakehall castle for further judgement.”

Aemon was taken aback and then felt his anger boil. “They felt that because they had the backing of an embittered old woman and two houses that would be nothing without House Targaryen they could exterminate a whole house? What nonsense is this? They must answer for their crime, I want a raven sent to Lord Crakehall demanding he come forth to King’s Landing to explain his actions at once.”

Runciter nods and then says. “There was also a raven from Highgarden, it seems as if the Dornish have broken through whatever peace the king had established between the Reach and Dorne. They have been raiding through the southern reach and Lord Hightower has apparently had to flee the Hightower for Highgarden for fear of his life.”

Aemon sighs and says. “Then I guess I will have to go and deal with this new crisis before it becomes an all out war.”


	13. Fixxxer

**112 A.L King’s Landing**

**Princess Rhaenys Targaryen**

Winter had finally come to Westeros, summer had lasted what seemed an age, truly Rhaenys was convinced that there had never been a longer summer than the one they had just had. It has lasted for twelve years after all, of course there had been a lot for her to do in the past year. She and her husband had broken the Triarchy’s fleet outside the Stepstones, and then she had returned to King’s Landing with her husband and their eldest daughter Alysanne for Alysanne’s wedding to Ser Aenys Celtigar, Alysanne had given birth to a son whom she had named Aemon. After the wedding, Rhaenys had headed north to the Sisters to settle the issue of war between the Starks and the Arryns. The war which had begun over control over the Three Sisters had lasted for two years before Rhaenys had come and brought it to an end. When she had arrived at Sisterton, both Lord Benjen Stark and Lord Jonnel Arryn were present and both men were very, very angry. Benjen Stark an old man who knew more about the game than anyone Rhaenys had every met before, demanded that the Sisters be recognised as belonging to him now, and that those lords who had betrayed him be executed, Lord Jonnel Arryn was younger, Aemma’s brother was a broader and a much more terrifying man, and he too demanded that the Sisters be recognised as belonging to the Vale, and that Stark pay him heavy reparations for the damage done to Gulltown, his people and his fleet. Neither man’s demand would bring the peace that Rhaenys knew her father wanted, and so she had come up with a compromise. Lord Sunderland was to be fed to Meleys for his treason, the houses of the Sisters were to be attainted, and the sisters were to be formally recognised as belonging to the north. Though in order to make up for this, the taxes and tolls from the sisters would go to the Arryns for the next ten years, and Benjen Stark would have to send a hostage to King’s Landing. Both men had agreed to this compromise and Rhaenys had seen it put into place immediately, Sunderland had been replaced by Stark’s own man Rickard Cassel an affable fellow who was a warrior more than a thinker, and Bennard Stark, Lord Benjen’s second son had come south with Rhaenys.

Once she had returned from doing her duty in the sisters, Rhaenys had learnt that there were still things going on in the rest of the realm, such as a conflict between the Reach and Dorne, which had actually been used as an excuse by Ser Otto Hightower to lure her husband Prince Aemon to the Hightower. Where the man had tried to force her husband to formally set her aside and marry his own daughter Alicent Hightower. Her husband had finally shown his backbone and that he was a true dragon, using his cousin he had refused to accept the offer and instead had flown to the Arbor, where Daemon Velaryon had then mobilised his fleet and begun assaulting the Hightower. When later asked why he had done what he had done, Daemon had simply said that Lord Hightower had been attacking his own people and his own family and as such was no longer fit to rule. Aemon and Rhaenys had both been happy with this explanation and so had allowed Daemon to wed his cousin Vaemond to Alicent Hightower, thus giving them more control over the Reach. Lord Crakehall had also come to King’s Landing to answer for his extermination of the Kennings of Kayce, Crakehall’s explanation of something to do with treachery and Ironborn subversion had been found completely lacking and Rhaenys had decreed that he and his heir would be sent north to the wall to take the black. Whilst his second son would grow up in King’s Landing a hostage for the rest of their family’s good behaviour.

During all of this, Rhaenys had given birth to twin girls, who she had named Saera and Daenaerys. Though she was frustrated that she had yet to produce a male heir for her husband, as she knew that the birth of two more daughters would only keep the rumour mill going, she could not help but love these two new daughters of hers something fierce. Alysanne, her eldest was a woman wedded with a son of her own and a dragon of her own as well, Rhaenys knew she would be just fine with her husband. Vaelana was betrothed to Rickon Stark, and though she was anxious about allowing her daughter north after what had happened with her aunt Vaella, she knew she needed to cement the alliance with the Starks. Visenya was only five but she was already developing into a fighter and she had been betrothed to Addam Velaryon the grandson of Ser Laenor. Rhaenys loved her daughters something fierce but could not help praying for a son, to ease the nerves she felt.

As she arrived at the council chambers with her husband, she suspected that the council might very well bring up the issue of a male heir. The members of the council were, her cousin Prince Viserys as hand of the king, Lord Lyman Beesbury as master of coin, Lord Larys Strong as master of whispers, Ser Aenys Celtigar as master of laws and Grand Maester Runciter. Aemon bid them all sit and then spoke, his voice tired sounding. “I thank you all for coming my lords. It has been some time since my wife attended a council session, and though our daughters are hale and healthy, we both thought it was time that she was brought up to date on the affairs of the realm. So, who would like to begin first?”

Their cousin Viserys spoke first. “Well Your Graces. There has been word from the King. It appears that both Myr and Tyrosh have fallen and are now part of the Iron Throne’s dominions. Those members of the Triarchy in the two cities who did not bend the knee were executed, and those who did bend the knee were welcomed into the fold. His Grace and the army shall be moving towards Lys to finish off the job and do hope to be done by later on this year, and hope to be home by the new year.”

Rhaenys nodded and smiled at that. “That is good news indeed. Did his grace say what has been done about those men and women who continued to put up a fight against the throne and refused to surrender?”

Viserys was silent for a moment before he said. “His Grace has written that Ser Laenor and some 2,000 men have been sent out to deal with those who continue to refuse to submit even when all is lost to them and theirs. He is confident that they shall be brought down before year’s end.”

Rhaenys nodded and then asked. “Now is there still trouble between the Marcher lords or have they finally seen sense?”

Viserys sighed. “I am afraid that the peace we had thought possible following the settlement has been broken once more. Lord Swann feels that Lady Caron has insulted him in some manner or the other, and has now begun encroaching on her territory claiming that a woman needs no vast swathes of land when it is just her and her daughters.”

Rhaenys felt Aemon tense beside her and she put her hand on his leg to soothe him before calmly responding. “Oh? And what has Lady Caron done in response to this infringement on her lands?”

Viserys was silent once more before he said simply. “She has assembled a force of men and riding out to give combat to Lord Swann and his men. Lord Dondarrion and Lord Boiling are also marching, but whether they mean to see Lady Caron secure in her right or not I do not know. And with Lord Borros away from Storm’s End, it seems that it will be a matter for the crown to deal with.”

Rhaenys sighs then and says. “Then we shall have to take action and soon. The realm cannot afford another full blown conflict like what happened between the Starks and the Arryns. I shall need to depart soon enough.”

“And why must it be you, princess?” Lord Larys asked. “When Prince Aemon is here and has dealt with such conflict before?”

“My wife has also dealt with such conflicts before Lord Larys.” Aemon said his voice rising with anger. “In case you have forgotten it was Rhaenys who ended the Stark-Arryn conflict and came up with a solution that appealed to both parties. She is the right person for ending this silly conflict in the Stormlands and ensuring that there is finally peace between our lords.”

Lord Larys held his hands up in a concillatory manner and said silkily. “I was merely asking if her grace knew what would happen if she were the one to leave to deal with this issue.”

Now Rhaenys was intrigued. “Oh? And what do you believe will happen Lord Larys?”

“The lords will whisper and will plot anew, if they know that it is you and not Prince Aemon who settles this matter. For you are a woman who can be bent to their will.” Lord Larys said.

In that moment Rhaenys knew then who the traitor in their midst was.


	14. The Devil In I

**13 A.L. Lys**

**Moro Mopatis**

The wars between the Triarchy and the Iron Throne of Westeros were at an end. The wars which Moro had always thought had been a grievous waste brought on by the greed of the Senate and the Admirals had cost Moro and the people of the Daughters their freedom and their pride. Moro had never truly cared for power, he had been elected as head of the Senate simply by chance, he had been clear in his goals from the beginning, the Triarchy  had been tearing itself apart since the loss of the Stepstones and Moro had intended to stop that and reunite the Daughters. But the Senate and the Admirals had been determined to win the Stepstones back and perhaps even gain some of Westeros. They had not stopped to consider what the full force of the Iron Throne could bring on them, and for the past three years they had finally learnt what it meant to anger the dragon. They had been humiliated on the seas by the Targaryen fleets, and had lost their best men during those battles, then King Aemon the Unifier had descended on them atop his beast, and had laid waste to Myr and Tyrosh, those two cities had put up a stiff resistance and still they had fallen. Pentos and Bravos had abandoned them once Myr had fallen, and Moro had pleaded with the Senate to end the war and to seek terms with the King, but they had refused and so when the Targaryen forces and their dragons had been sighted Moro had said a quick prayer to the old gods of the Valyrian pantheon and commanded his men to their deaths. Lys had fallen some three weeks ago and Moro had watched as those he had called friends and allies were killed or turned on one another.

As for the Targaryen King, Moro had only the greatest respect. King Aemon Targaryen, first of his name and King of Westeros and now the Daughters, rode the mighty dragon Vhagar, and as far as Moro was concerned was the true heir to Aegon the Dragon. From what he had seen of the king, he commanded great respect from all of his lords and commanders and exuded confidence, exactly the time of man fit for riding the greatest dragon and god the world had ever seen since the Dread had died. As for the King’s other family members, Moro had little interaction with them, apart from that viper Prince Daemon. The man was cunning and smart, and was also a great warrior, he too would make a great ruler of the Stepstones, idly suited to ruling a land filled with pirates and cutthroats. As to the King’s own daughter and heir Princess Rhaenys, he viewed her as her father’s daughter and a true example of the conqueror’s heritage, and would also make a great ruler when her time came. The rest of the King’s family, as far as Moro was concerned were not all that important or great and were simply examples of different aspects of the Dragon’s lineage.

He saw once again the greatness that was King Aemon the Unifier as he was brought before the king who was sat on a throne carved of bones and battles, the same throne where Moro had sat for many a year. The king was surrounded by his lords and commanders who were all murmuring something or the other as Moro was dragged before the foot of the throne, they all stopped when the King raised his hand and spoke. “Senator Moro Mopatis. It has been long since we took your city and ended the reign of tyranny that the Daughters had become. Myr, Tyrosh and now Lys have all fallen to the throne and are now part of the realm that I rule. Lord Berros Celtigar has been named as Lord Paramount of these lands and he shall appoint lords for Myr and Tyrosh. I have brought you here to have you answer for your crimes. You and the senate broke the treaty that was signed to bring an end to the taxes and foreign influence of the Stepstones. Your fellow councilmen have been executed or have become dragon fodder. Now I will give you a chance to justify what you did.”

Moro straightened then, if he was to speak to a king he would do it standing straight and proud. “Thank you Your Grace. Though I am sure my fellow senators gave you their reasons for why the treaty was broken, some might have said it was me to wanted it broken given my role as the leader of the Daughters. However, this is not true. I was strongly against breaking the peace, for I knew what it would bring. And I have been proven correct, fire and brimstone that was what has been brought to the Daughters and her people. I take no pleasure in being right about that. But I know that we are a warrior people and though we entertain notions of equal rights, we were a flawed people who acted on a response that was many years old and out of date.”

There was some murmuring and then a voice said. “He coats his lies with sweetness and sugar Your Grace. The man lead the Daughters throughout all of this, if he was so against war with us, why did he not propose a peace?”

“Thank you Lord Borros for that.” The king said in a quiet manner, he turned to Moro and asked. “You heard the question Mopatis. If you were truly against this war, then surely you would have sought a way to end it before more destruction was wrought. And yet you did not, and now three years have passed and a great coalition has been ruined.”

Moro looked at the king then and said. “A man has his pride. Surely you understand that Your Grace. I was the leader of the daughters, and as such I needed to support the measure if I were to have any chance of leading them to the light should we have triumphed. And besides, I did truly wish to test myself against you. It is a shame that I came out lacking, for I do believe that I could have given you a fair enough fight.”

The king laughed at that and said. “A good response, and the response of a leader. Very well Mopatis, I accept your explanation. Still what am I to do with you? I cannot let you leave here a free man, for there are those who would use you as a rallying point to ignite rebellions against Lord Celtigar, and we have just managed to end the last bout of fighting. My men are tired and weary and wish to go home. I cannot let you remain a prisoner, for then there is the risk that some idiot will take it into his head to have you killed, and start another war that way. I could simply kill you, but then where would the fun be in that?”

Moro was silent for a moment and then he said. “I would rather die fighting than be kept alive as a slave or prisoner. And to be set free would be an embarrassment to me and my family. The way I see it Your Grace has only one option, to let me die.”

“What would you suggest then Moro? Trial by combat with a knight of my choosing or with myself?” The king asked.

Moro stood up straight and said in as loud a voice as possible. “If I am to die, let me die by the hands of the most ancient and magnificent of creatures. Let me fight your dragon Vhagar Your Grace. If the Triarchy must die with me, let her die in the most glorious manner possible facing a god of Valyria.”

There was some murmuring and then the king asked. “You wish to fight Vhagar? Are you sure Moro?” Moro nodded his head and the king said. “Very well then. Let us not tarry, take him to the foot of the Stone God. We shall have this done with now.”

And so Moro was dragged down to where the dragons were kept, and as one they all looked up at him and snarled, but the one that Moro and everyone else was most interested in was the big green dragon that was staring straight at the king. The king said a few words and the dragon’s chains were taken off, and soon enough Moro was staring a god in the face. His chains were taken off and a sword was placed in his hand. He said a quick prayer before the final battle of his life began. Before he died, he saw the flames and he laughed.


	15. The King Who Conquered

**116 A.L. King’s Landing**

**King Aemon I Targaryen**

For three years now the kingdom had been at peace, the Three Daughters had been successfully integrated into the kingdoms under the throne’s dominion, thanks mainly to Lord Celtigar and his political savvy appointing men from the Daughters into middling roles in the government there who knew how to make things go smoothly. Celtigar had also appointed many men from Westeros to important positions and as such had given them a sense of import and a way in which to make sure that all was well within the Daughters. The Stepstones were finally free of any trouble and his nephew Daemon seemed to be thriving in actually ruling and leading the cutthroats and pirates under his command, who it seemed had a certain sense of loyalty to him. Aemon was glad of that, for the only reason he had ever waged war in the first place was to ensure that his children, grandchildren and people could enjoy the peace that would come from such a war and conquest. He knew he was too old now to see the fruits of his labour, but he was glad that he had lived for long enough to see the end of conflict between Stark and Arryn, as well as the ending of tensions between the Marcher lords, and the fact that Dorne was now successfully included within the kingdoms and Lord Tyrell was not fool enough to try and continue waging a war against the Dornish. Overall Aemon felt his policies had paid off in the long run even if during the time they had seemed questionable and sometimes frustrated him.

Aemon was hopeful that the peace that had now been found could last through the reigns of his children and grandchildren. If they never had to face the hardships and challenges that he had to face as King he would be very happy. As he thought about it, he knew now why his father had often been frustrated with him and Baelon when they had demanded more action, peace was a boon and a gift not to be wasted. Aemon knew that his daughter Rhaenys would be the one doing the main ruling, the politics and playing the game, for though his son Aemon had shown some courage and guts, largely he was still too dependent on Rhaenys and as such would be eaten alive by the lords if he tried to make a move on his own. That his son seemed to have accepted as such reassured Aemon to some degree.  That Rhaenys had finally birthed a son whom she had named Aemon did fill him with some relief. For one thing it meant that both his children were no longer so stressed and pressured and for another it meant that there were no longer any wolves knocking at the door trying to push them in. He knew his son was simply relieved that Rhaenys was no longer beating herself up over some perceived personal failing in not having a male heir, and Aemon also knew his daughter would treat her Aemon as if he was the world, and that she would conquer the whole world for him if she could. As for the rest of the family, well his eldest granddaughter Alysanne had wed Aenys Celtigar during the war and now had two sons with him Aemon and Baelon their names were, his second granddaughter Vaelana had wed Rickon Stark and had a son with him whom she named Cregan, the rest of his grandchildren were growing up far too quickly and in them he saw different parts of his children and he was proud. Of his nephews, well Viserys and his wife Aemma were much happier now than they had been before, his great niece Rhaenrya had wed Ser Harwin Strong the heir to Harrenhal and had two sons with him whom she had named Jacaerys and Lucerys. Daemon and his wife Alysanne had four children now, three girls and a son whom they had named Aegor. All in all it seemed his family was safe and content, but of course for Aemon the nights were now lonely, Jocelyn his beloved wife had died a year ago, in her sleep of all things, and he missed her more and more every day, there were days where he simply waited for death to come for him so he could be reunited with her, and then there were times where he wished for nothing more than to sleep. It was during these times he flew away on Vhagar his old companion and would leave King’s Landing to his children and his nephew.

Of course now was one of the rare occasions where he had decided to attend a council session. His nephew was still hand, Lord Lyman remained master of coin, his granddaughter’s husband Ser Aenys was master of laws, Lord Corlys Velaryon was master of ships, his son Ser Laenor was master of whispers replacing the traitor Ser Larys Strong who had been fed to Vhagar for his treasons just as Grand Maester Runciter had been, Runciter had been replaced by Mellos a man whose loyalty was to the throne. And finally there was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Harrold Westerling a good and honest man. His two children were in the council chamber when he entered. Aemon smiled at them both before speaking. “Well my lords, it has been sometime since I last attended a meeting. As such I would hear what state my kingdom is in.”

Lord Lyman spoke then. “Well Your Grace, with the resumption of normal trade, the royal coffers have seen an increase in gold entering them. At present the royal balance stands at 5 million golden dragons, and the debt we owe to the Iron Bank has been paid off now. So soon enough we should see another 1 million dragons entering the fold once the latest round of taxes comes through.”

Aemon nodded and then turned to Viserys and asked him. “What news is there from Dorne? Princess Loreza said she would write to me about what she meant to do about those bandits and yet she has not written.”

Viserys was silent for a moment and then he said. “She has sent word that arrived just this morning. It seems the bandits have been dealt with most effectively by Prince Daeron and as such will no longer trouble trade or commerce whatsoever. She writes that she would have written earlier but she has just been allowed to return to her duties, having given birth to a girl some three moons past.”

Aemon was silent for a moment and then said. “She gave birth to a child and did not think to let us know about it before now? I suppose the bandits were worse then we all thought, either that or there is something more going on then we know. Whatever the case, send a raven congratulating her and Daeron, and tell her that next time something like this happens, the throne will stand behind her.” Viserys nodded and Aemon asked. “Now what more is there?”

Ser Laenor a brash man spoke then. “My sources tell me that there has been some action from Volantis. It seems they are working on building an army to attack Slaver’s Bay. Pentos is thinking of allying with them and has sent a raven to us asking if we would consider sending some of the dragons to aid in the war.”

Aemon closed his eyes as he thought on the matter and then said. “No, we shall not aid Volantis or Pentos in any war against the Slaver cities. Tell them that so long as they stay away from the Daughters, they are welcome to do whatever the hell compels them. But should they step within the lands of the Daughters, I shall burn them down to dust. We shall have no more war, not during my reign.”

Rhaenys spoke then. “But father, surely doing this could gain us a foothold in Essos that could be used to more securely tie up the Daughters and make sure we never have to go to war again once this deed is done?”

Aemon shook his head and in a very tired voice replied. “No Rhaenys, sweetling. There has been enough bloodshed on my account and on my watch. We do not need Volantis or Pentos, we needed the Daughters and the Stepstones and we have them now leave the rest of Essos be and we shall have peace, the peace to raise your children in peace. A peace I never knew growing up.”


	16. The Queen Who Is

**120 A.L. King’s Landing**

**Queen Rhaenys Targaryen**

As Rhaenys watched her son Aemon and her grandchildren play with one another she could not help but think of the things that had brought them to this point. Her father King Aemon the Unifier, had died in his sleep at the age of seventy two, a peaceful way for such a great man to go. Her father had been ailing, and she suspected that the fact that her mother was no longer here was also another reason as to why he had no longer wished to keep fighting through the council meetings and the other tedious business that came with ruling. Her father had increasingly in the last two years of his reign left much of the ruling to Rhaenys and to her cousin Viserys, leaving her husband Aemon to go about ensuring that the children were safe and happy and to ensure that the peace was maintained. When the king died, the whole kingdom went into mourning and some three weeks later both Aemon and herself were crowned in the Sept of the Unifier as the Sept of Remembrance was now called. The High Septon had placed their father’s crown atop Aemon’s head, and Aemon had then surprised them all by placing the crown of Aegon the Dragon atop her head, clearly showing that she was to rule with him as equals. Rhaenys whilst finding the action endearing and somewhat indicative of how her husband was as a person could not help but wonder if this would mean even more trouble and conspiracies against her and hers, even though Ser Otto was dead there were others who would wish to see their own blood on the throne.

As she heard a playful growl come from her dragon Meleys she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to speak to her eldest daughter Alysanne. “So sweetling, how are things on Claw Isle? Is Ser Aenys treating you well? Truly well?”

Aemon had always told her that Alysanne reminded him so much of her in the way that she was stubborn and proud and Rhaenys had never truly seen it until they had fought together on the Stepstones. Her daughter was silent for a moment before saying. “Aye mother, things are good on Claw Isle. The people are nice and kind, and they all care for my children. And Aenys is a nice man if a bit of a dolt sometimes. Sometimes I do wonder what goes on in his mind, and whether or not he has any wits at all. And other times I cannot but help and wonder how I am married to such a loving and caring man.”

Rhaenys laughed softly then and said. “Ah but that is always the way of marriage sweetling. Men are very strange creatures, they try and act all tough and hard so that we do not see the fear they feel. And sometimes this makes them do or say very silly things indeed, but underneath all of this, they do have feelings and it takes a special type of man to truly admit to what he feels and thinks of anyone let alone his loved ones.”

“Is that what father was like then when you were younger? A strong headed fool who never truly thought about what he said before he said it?” Alysanne asked.

Rhaenys took her daughter’s hand in hers and said softly. “Your father was always a different kind of man. He has many flaws that he has admitted to which is strange for a man, but he also has many strengths that he has utilised to the best of his abilities. Ser Aenys, from what I have seen is not like your father at all and it would do the both of you a disservice to compare him to your father.”

Alysanne was silent a moment and then Rhaenys saw her look to where Aemon and her own children were playing and asked softly. “You must be very happy that you now have a son mother. I know that for many years you tried so very hard to have a son.”

Rhaenys heard the pain in her daughter’s voice and felt her heart break she held onto her daughter’s hand and said. “I am happy to have Aemon in my life sweetling. But you must never think that I do not love you, I love you and your sisters with every fibre of my being. Aemon is the son I always wished for, but you all mean the world to me. I would never have it any other way sweetling.”

Alysanne did not reply and instead changed the topic. “What will happen when Aemon grows up mother? Will he wed Saera and Danaerys or will he wed uncle Daemon’s girls Baela and Rhaena?”

Rhaenys was taken aback by the question and turned to her daughter and asked. “Why do you ask sweetling? Aemon is only four years old, there is time yet for us to consider who he should marry.”

Alysanne was silent for a long moment and then she replied. “I have heard talk on Claw Isle and since I have come back to King’s Landing. There is word in court that several lords such as Tyrell, Arryn and even Frey are trying to get father to consider having Aemon wed their daughters. The High Septon it seems is even trying to convince father to think about betrothals now, to solidify something or the other.”

Rhaenys was about to reply when she heard a voice from behind her. Turning she saw Ser Willis Fell of the Kingsguard. “Sorry to interrupt you Your Grace, but King Aemon requests your presence.”

Rhaenys nodded and after asking Alysanne to keep an eye on Aemon, she walked inside. When she entered her husband’s solar she found him falling asleep a cup of wine in his hand. “You asked for me my love?”

Aemon was silent for a long moment, and Rhaenys wondered if he’d drifted off, but then he looked up at her and his eyes were filled with pain. “I’ve ruined it Rhaenys, I’ve ruined it all.”

Rhaenys walked to him then and asked. “What my love? What have you ruined?”

Aemon looked so despondent and his voice sounded so small and tired. “Things with Viserys. Our cousin, he asked me to do something that I could not think of doing.”

“What did he ask you to do my love?” Rhaenys asked.

“It was not so much what he asked me, more how he asked. He asked for his daughter’s marriage to Harwin Strong to be annulled and for us to consider wedding her to Daemon. He more sort of demanded it be done. I told him that such a thing could not be done, even if Lady Alysanne was dead and Daemon was free to marry again, the Faith would react with much hostility to the marriage and then where would we be. Viserys looked fit to burst then and walked out. But I fear he is going to speak with the High Septon about the matter now.” Aemon said in a rush.

Rhaenys was silent for a moment and then asked. “Did he say why he suddenly wished for his daughter’s marriage to be annulled? I thought that Rhaenrya was perfectly happy wed to her Strong?”

Aemon shook his head and said. “All I know is that things are not going well between Viserys and Lord Lyonel Strong. And that Viserys was most insistent on changing things around before it became too late. What it was he wanted though I know not.”

Rhaenys cupped her husband’s face then and said softly. “It will be alright Aemon. I shall speak with Viserys and see what the truth of the matter is.”


	17. Don The Hand

**120 A.L. King’s Landing**

**Prince Viserys Targaryen**

Viserys Targaryen, hand of the king and cousin to the king and queen sighed, council was in session and for once he was not truly all there. Grand Maester Mellos was busy prattling on about something, that he truly had no interest in but knew he had to be interested in. “All the reports from Oldtown suggest that there are elements of the Faith that are already moving into action for some reason or the other. I am telling you that not all is as it seems with the Faith and the Citadel. Soon enough it is possible that a war of words will erupt between the two.”

Ser Laenor Velaryon spoke and his voice bore some hints of belittlement. “Now wouldn’t that just be the strangest thing ever? The establishment of learning  and the establishment of faith arguing with one another over something so trivial as to when someone should shit and when someone should not shit. Why should this concern the council and their Graces Mellos? That is something you are yet to fully explain.”

Mellos looked indignant and his reply suggested as much.”I am surprised Ser. I would have thought that as master of whispers, you would know the reasons why a conflict between the faith in Oldtown and the Citadel would be so catastrophic for the council and for the throne. Clearly I was wrong. If the faith and the citadel engage in a war of words, then the lords will be split over whom to support, and if the lords are split then their people will be split. And all shall turn to the throne for guidance, and due to the promise the Old King made, the throne will be required to support the faith no matter how ridiculous a stance the faith makes on whatever matters come forth.”

Ser Laenor spoke then. “I am certain that should any such threat be about to bear fruit my sources would have come forth and told me. And I would have told their graces. However, as no such information has been forthcoming, I do have to wonder Mellos, where is it that you are getting your information? The last grand maester who had sources that even the master of whispers knew not about, ended up being a traitor”

Mellos bristled. “I resent your implications Ser Laenor. I am not a spy nor a traitor unlike my predecessor. My sources are trustworthy and are those who work closely within the citadel and with the Faith. They want the best for the crown, and simply wish for peace to be  held and maintained for as long as possible.”

The King spoke then his tone harsh. “Enough. Should any more information come to light for your sources Mellos bring them before the council and we shall discuss what needs to be done about them. Until that time, there is not much more we can do except wait and see. Now there are more pressing issues that must be discussed. Lord Corlys, how goes the royal fleet?”

The King had asked Lord Corlys to expand the royal fleet beyond its current size, whether for more trade or for war Viserys was not sure, there was much he was not sure about nowadays when it came to the king. The master of ships was silent for a moment before he spoke. “Well Your Grace progress is going smoothly. Soon enough the new batch of ships should be done and ready to set sail to wherever it is you require them to go. As for whether or not they shall be ready for fighting, the only way we shall know that is if we test them in such a scenario.”

Viserys looked at the king, and saw that there was a look of what he could only describe as apprehension on his face. “Very well. Though it might not seem so smart now, I would have a mock battle set up on the narrow sea, find men to crew the new ships, and set them to work against your fleet. No damage is to be done to any of the ships but mock setups should be done. It can never hurt to be too ready for battle.”

Lord Corlys nodded and then the king turned towards Viserys and asked him. “Viserys, you have been awfully silent as of late. I would hear what news you have to offer and what your thoughts are on what has been discussed here so far.”

Viserys took a sip of wine then and said. “I believe that what Ser Laenor has said about the disputes between the faith and the citadel is the right stance for the throne to take. The throne cannot act on rumours and false pretences, not now and not for some time. Until there is a solid lot of evidence to suggest that either side is plotting something more than just sparring of the verbal kind, the throne should remain neutral. Otherwise we shall see uprisings the like of which have not been seen since the times of King Maegor. As to the mock battles, I too believe they are a good idea. For now the throne has no plans for expansion beyond settling the disputed lands with people, and as such should only use the ships now built for trade and perhaps to get them ready for future conquest.”

The king nodded and the Queen spoke then. “That is good, for soon enough those ships shall be needed in actual battle.”

Viserys looked at his cousin and asked. “What do you mean Your Grace. I had thought that there would be no future conquests?”

Rhaenys smiled then and said simply. “That was during the reign of my father. And though he had good intentions, they are not the ones that can last for much longer. Tensions are boiling in Essos, and the throne must cease the advantage that holding the daughters gives it before Volantis and Pentos cease the initiative.”

Viserys was silent a moment and then asked. “That will cost a fair bit of money. Does the throne have enough to pay for such a war, and is it truly necessary after the peace we have had for the past seven years?”

Rhaenys merely said. “There are times when peace can breed plots. It is time those plots were out rooted and stopped.”

With that the King called an end to the council meeting though he asked Viserys and Rhaenys to remain behind. Once the other members had left, Aemon sighed and took a sip of wine and looked at Viserys. “Cousin, what is bothering you? You have not been as vocal as you normally are during these meetings, nor do you appear as interested as you usually are.”

Viserys was silent, and eventually Rhaenys asked. “Is it because we refused to have Rhaenrya’s marriage to Harwin Strong annulled? Is that why you seem so uninterested in the affairs of the realm? How can we know how to help you, if we do not know what is bothering you cousin? How do we know why you asked what you asked if you do not tell us why you have asked it of us?”

Viserys took a long sip of wine and said simply. “She asked it of me.”

“Why would she do that though?” Aemon asked. “I thought she was happy with Ser Harwin, I thought he was everything she had ever wanted in a husband. After all that was all she would go on about whenever I spoke to her.”

Viserys laughed then. “She was but a young girl who knew very little of the wider world outside of King’s Landing. Aye she was in love with Ser Harwin when they were wed, and yet the man was simply fulfilling an act for his father. He played the gallant knight during the day, and at night he terrified my daughter. Jacaerys, Lucerys and Joffrey, these are my grandchildren and though my daughter loves her sons with a fiery passion, they were not born of love.”

As the implications of what he was saying finally became clear, he heard Rhaenys gasp and Aemon growl in anger. “Ser Harwin has been doing that to Rhaenrya? To a princess of the blood?” Rhaenys asked anger in her tone.

Viserys nodded. “Rhaenrya has written to me, it appears Daemon has been offering her and her children comfort from the brute that Harwin is. Lyonel Strong does nothing but plot on how to remove the Tullys from power, and as such his son has been given a free reign. Harrenhal is not safe for my daughter. Only King’s Landing, the Vale and the Stepstones are safe for her.”

Aemon spoke then and his voice was hard as iron when he said. “We shall solve this problem once and for all. The Strongs shall know our wrath. Rhaenrya shall be free.”


	18. Strong To The Wrath

**121 A.L. King’s Landing**

**Lady Rhaenrya Strong.**

It seemed the gods were not looking down favourably on her, her marriage to the man whom she had once thought the love of her life, Ser Harwin Strong, the heir to Harrenhal had come crashing down around her. Harwin had been a charming and gallant man when they were younger, Rhaenrya had fallen in love with that man, now though she was older and wiser, and she often wondered if that had just been an act.  Harwin was no longer charming or kind to her, in fact she had learnt firsthand why many called him Break bones, the strongest man in Westeros he was, and he used that strength to pummel her and their children often, Rhaenrya could no longer count how many times she had felt his fists reign down on her, either for something she had said or their children had done or when Harwin had been in his cups. Of course she was blood of the dragon and not some helpless maiden and so she had given as good as she got, until Harwin had threatened her babes, and then she had stopped and accepted her beatings. Harwin did not attack Joffrey thank the gods, but he did not seem to care much for Jacaerys or Lucerys, in fact when Jacaerys had died and Rhaenrya had seen countless bruises along his body she was convinced that he had been beaten to death by Harwin. But of course her goodfather Lord Lyonel turned a blind eye to his son’s faults and continued to plot a conquest of the riverlands. Rhaenrya knew that had she not been a dragon rider and a princess of the blood, she would have been discarded long ago.

Eventually she had had enough and in the dead of night, she had taken Lucerys and Joffrey with her and mounted Syrax and flown to King’s Landing, where her father, and the King and Queen had greeted her and promised her protection. Lucerys and Joffrey had quickly adapted to life in the capital, and her father had begun playing the role of the doting grandfather, whilst the king and queen’s son Prince Aemon soon made Joffrey his favourite playmate. Rhaenrya was happy for that though with Harwin now in King’s Landing she was scared that the peace she and her babes had found was about to be ended. Harwin had stormed into the Red Keep demanding she be returned to him, and the King had had the man arrested, and now he was brought before the court, the king and Queen atop their thrones, her father and herself sat on chairs just below the steps of the throne. The King and Queen’s dragons were in the hall as well, their heads bowed and their wings folded. The king spoke then. “Ser Harwin, you have been brought here before the court today, to be charged with not only striking one of the royal blood, but also of the accursed act of kinslaying. How do you respond to these charges?”

Harwin stood there in chains, looking at her with a strong set of rage. His tone was thunderous when he said. “I deny these charges. Your Graces, my lady wife is a mad woman who is prone to fits of rage that often leave her confused and the children scared. I have never hit my wife, nor am I such a man to do such a thing. Nor am I kinslayer, I did not kill my son, I loved Jace with all of my heart, and would never dream of ever hurting one of my children.”

It was clear to Rhaenrya that Harwin’s father must have told him what to say. Something her father picked up on for he asked sharply. “So you deny the charges of hitting one of the royal blood, the crime of which is to lose the offending limb, as well as the charges of kinslaying the punishment of which is death? Explain to the court then Ser Harwin, why many of those who serve yourself and my daughter at Harrenhal have testified before the court and the throne that they have seen you on many occasions hitting my daughter and beating her to within an inch of her life? And explain to me why my grandson bore the marks of a man on his back before his death?”

Harwin was silent for a moment, and in that moment the King spoke his voice like iron. “Your silence condemns you before the court and the throne Ser Harwin. We have seen you in anger and we have seen the damage you can do to people when the anger is before you. Why should we take your word then when we have proof of prior actions that you have taken when angry? Lady Rhaenrya is not a lady to exaggerate what was done to herself or to her children.”

Ser Harwin spoke then his voice harsh. “Your Graces, I do not believe that this is a fair trial. My wife is your niece, and as such I do believe that you are naturally inclined to look favourably on her and whatever rubbish she brings before you. I do therefore ask that the court and council here my request not yourselves, as you do seem to have an agenda. After all was it not yourselves who had my brother Ser Larys executed on some weak charges?”

There was some murmuring then and Rhaenrya feared that what her husband had said might sway the matter, the Queen spoke then her tone cold. “Well I do believe I know what you are Ser Harwin, but since you have asked why not see whether the court believe your lies? Grand Maester Mellos you shall act as the voice of the court and council, we shall meet again in three hours time.”

As the court adjourned, Rhaenrya and her father remained in the throne room with the King and Queen. Her father looked very angry. “Rhaenys, what on earth are you doing? There many within the court who would like nothing more than to see Ser Harwin safe and sound, those who believe the Strongs should be lord paramounts. I fear you have just put my daughter and grandchildren’s lives in danger by waiting for a man like Mellos to get the court to reach the decision we all want.”

The Queen was silent for a moment and then she said. “Viserys, I understand that you are worried, but I fear you are letting your worry and anger towards this man cloud your eyes.  Myself and Aemon would not have asked for Meleys and Vermithor to be in the throne room today had we not already decided what was to happen to Ser Harwin.”

Her father looked stunned for a moment and then he said. “So this whole thing is a farce? Ser Harwin will die and Lord Lyonel will be left without any sons? How has the Faith agreed to this?”

The King spoke then. “They had no choice, either accept this or they lose whatever support they want from us in their conflict with the Citadel. Now worry not Viserys, justice shall be done.”

Three hours later the court filled back in and Grand Maester Mellos an aging man tottered to just before the foot of the throne and unfurled a piece of parchment. In a loud voice he said. “Your Graces, you asked for the court and council to decide the case on Ser Harwin Strong. After three hours of intense debate on the matter, we have reached a decision.” There was a silence as they all waited to hear what the man would say. “In the matter of the beating of Princess Rhaenrya, after much consultation with the maester at Harrenhal and my own good knowledge, we find Ser Harwin Guilty. On the matter of kinslaying, this was a much harder matter to debate and prove, but we do find that Ser Harwin is a dangerous man who cannot be trusted around his children, and so we do hereby find him guilty.”

Rhaenrya breathed a sigh of relief, as her husband began straining against his chains screaming bloody murder. The King stood then and said. “Very well, the court and council has spoken. Ser Harwin I do hereby sentence you to death. You shall meet the same fate as your brother, death by dragon....fire. Vermithor Dracarys.”

Rhaenrya shielded her eyes as The King’s dragon unleashed a jet of bronze fire that engulfed her husband forcing him to scream in pain. Her pain and torment was over for now, now she only had to remove Lord Lyonel.


	19. The Heir

**130 A.L. Outside Volantis**

**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

Aemon Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne, stood looking out to the city before him, Volantis the place that he and his mother had been tasked with conquering by his father King Aemon II. They had engaged in some two battles with Volanteene armies before finally coming to the outskirts of the city. There was a lull in activities a lull that had given Aemon time enough to think about what he had done nearly seven moons ago. His sisters, Saera and Daenaerys, the twins as they were affectionately known had essentially marched him to the Sept of Aemon, where they had had the High Septon officiate a marriage between the three of them. Their parents had not known about this, and both had been very angry about that, with Aemon’s father simply shaking his head in frustration that they had done such a thing without even thinking of consulting them, whilst their mother had been very angry and had accused them of not even thinking through their actions. Whilst there had been some murmuring about it all in court amongst the lords and ladies, Aemon and his sisters had been relatively unconcerned about it all. After all, his sisters were happy with the marriage, and he would likely have a better chance of siring and heir, and Daenaerys had told him that she was with child. Furthermore, it was not like a polygamous marriage had never been done before, and this time the family’s hold on Westeros was much more secure than it had been the last time such a marriage had been done.

The tap on his shoulder that alerted to him to Saera’s presence drew him away from his thoughts and as he walked hand in hand with his wife to the command tent, he wondered what today’s news would bring. Aemon knew the gist of why they were fighting in Volantis, after all the city was the biggest and strongest of the Free Cities and had made several overtures towards Pentos about retaking the Daughters, and so Aemon’s father had decided that something needed to be done and Valyria needed to be reset. The King though was not doing too well and so had sent his wife, his heir and one of his daughters Saera out to command the forces along with Prince Daemon. The other lords who had come when his father had sent the ravens out included Lord Borros Baratheon, Lord Rickon Stark, Lord Hubert Royce acting instead for Lady Jeyne Arryn, Lord Brynden Tully, Lord Garlan Tyrell, Prince Daeron Targaryen the consort to the ruling Princess of Dorne and finally Lord Jason Lannister. Aemon’s mother spoke first then. “Riders came back from their scouting and reported that Pentos has now finally sent it’s armies back into their walls and has submitted to the terms that Prince Daemon offered them. Pentos is now part of our dominions my lords.” There was some cheering at that, and then his mother went on. “However, we do have one small problem in that Volantis still stands strong and has more and more men coming to fight for them by the day. Soon enough their numbers will stand at some 30,000 and of course though we have more men then they do, the question is the risk of smashing our men to pieces on their walls truly worth the risk?”

Borros Baratheon of course advocated that very same approach. “We can stand about and debate going about quietly Your Grace. But they know we are here, and they will be expecting us to make a move sooner rather than later. If we simply remain here, they will begin  picking us off one by one. I say we charge and we charge soon.”

Lord Garlan of course voiced his own agreement. “Aye, we can wait and discuss quiet options. But sooner or later we will need to fight. Why not do it in the most battle manner and have done with it? They will break themselves just as much as we will, and they do not have dragons.”

Lord Rickon Stark though had another opinion to offer. “Aye we have dragons, but the Volanteene will not be as foolish as the Daughters were when it comes to fighting them. They will have taken the lessons from Dorne, and will have scorpions ready for them when they do come. We must weaken their outer defences before the dragons are used if we are to use them at all in this battle.”

Lord Hubert Royce a man of many battles voiced his support for that measure. “Aye, Lord Rickon speaks true. We cannot have it both ways. If we use the dragons, we must make sure that they will not be at risk of falling to those damnable arrows and scorpion bolts. And that does mean we must remove the outer warriors that they have on the walls.”

Prince Daeron, Aemon’s great uncle and a man he knew very little of and had thought was not much of a warrior spoke then. “There is one way we can deal with the warriors on their walls without having to use a very, very open way of battle. Four of my men have been to Volantis before and have seen the secret passageways that lead to the command centres as well as to the walls. They can guide some of our best warriors through the tunnels and then give them time to remove the warriors on the walls, whilst they open the gates and allow the rest of the men through.”

Aemon’s mother looked at her uncle then and asked. “Are you certain that they can do this my prince? After all there are many passageways into Volantis, how sure can we be that your men will lead us into the right ones?”

Aemon’s great uncle was silent a moment before he said. “I am very confident Your Grace. These are men whom have served Dorne very well in doing such operations in the past. And as such much of the information I have presented to you about Volantis has come from them and their ways into the city. Trust me when I say they will be able to lead us to victory through these passageways.”

Aemon looked at his mother and when she nodded and said. “Very well then we shall trust in your judgement uncle. So who would wish to go with the men from Dorne?” As a score of volunteers raised their hands Aemon relaxed somewhat and took his wife’s hand in his and waited for the lords to go. Once the plans had been made and it was decided they would attack at nightfall, it was just Aemon his wife Saera and their mother Queen Rhaenys, their mother spoke then. “Now when the men march out tonight, there will be some talk of having the dragons ride out in full force, especially Vhagar. We must not let the lords know just how unsure we are about how capable Malystryx will be in combat and so, I and Ser Laenor shall ride out for battle with the first wave. Once the walls are broken down, then and only then is when you two should come forth and join the battle.”

Saera nodded and yet Aemon protested. “But mother surely we should ride out with you and Ser Laenor? After all surely four dragons are better than just two? It would mean that there is more chance for us to remove the walls that protect the city and we can finally show these people who the true heirs of Valyria are.”

His mother sighed then and said simply. “That is exactly why you two must remain behind when myself and Ser Laenor ride out to the battle. They will want all four dragons out to cause chaos that they can then exploit. We must have ordered chaos, and that can only be achieved with two dragons, not four all hungry for blood. You will get your chance for battle soon enough sweetling.”

Aemon was about to say something more when Saera put a hand on his arm and said softly. “Mother is right Aemon, we must let her and Ser Laenor pave the way for us in this.”

Aemon sighed then and nodded. A few hours later as night fell and he saw his mother and Ser Laenor take to the sky he counted down the minutes until he felt rather than saw the sign for he and his wife to take to the skies. As he mounted Malystryx he said a silent prayer and then prepared for his first battle. Volantis would shake before the night was done.


	20. Shake The Dust

**131 A.L. Pentos**

**Joffrey Strong**

Pentos was a large city, one that seemed to dwarf even King’s Landing in size and atmosphere at times. Joffrey Strong, the third born son of Princess Rhaenrya Targaryen and Ser Harwin Strong had been given Lord Paramountship over the city by King Aemon and Queen Rhaenys Targaryen. His step-father Prince Daemon Targaryen who had wed his mother some six years ago had come with him to help him rule the city, and to negotiate the ending of the rulership of the then Prince of Pentos. Joffrey had little recollection of his actual father, but from what Lucerys and his own mother and grandmother had told him Ser Harwin had been a brute, a man who had terrified Joff’s mother and had been responsible for the death of Joff and Luke’s older brother Jace. Joff thought little of his father and preferred to view Prince Daemon the man he had squired for and had helped raise him and Luke as his actual father. The man was kind and level headed, and made mother smile something that mattered more to Luke than anything else. As for Prince Daemon’s two younger girls, Baela and Rhaena, well Joff found that he liked them, they were good companions to play with and as such were his friends and confidants. It had been his step-father who had given him the golden dragon egg that had hatched the dragon Sunfyre when Joff had been but four years old. Sunfyre and he had travelled everywhere together, and though the dragon was not ready for battle Joffrey had made sure to travel on him regularly one he had become big enough to ride.

Whilst there was fighting raging in Volantis and the Demon Road, the king had decreed that Joffrey must learn more about the land he would one day rule and so he had been sent there from the Stepstones properly. And whilst on the journey there had learnt some interesting news. It appeared that the Prince of Pentos had decided that he wished for his crown back and so had begun organising small scale rebellions, Joffrey of course had remained shut up in the palace of the former prince, but was now being included in council meetings. This was one such. “This has gone on for far too long. Palaqueo must be brought either to see reason or to death. He is ruining trade between Pentos and the other cities.” Magister Mopatis said.

Joffrey’s step-father Prince Daemon was silent for a moment before he asked. “And what would you have my nephew do Mopatis? Fly on his dragon and burn down everything that he can see where Palaqueo might be hiding? That would achieve nothing more than angering the people of Pentos and pushing them further into the arms of the man. No we must play a waiting game to see where the man will strike next.”

 Another of the Magisters who had remained loyal, Valarr his name was spoke up then. “And whilst we wait for him to make some sort of formal movement of war against Lord Joffrey, our business gets hit, meaning more magisters will join him. For they will see him as the only way to end the threats to their commerce. This is not Westeros nor is the Stepstones My Prince. Here only gold and commerce rule, loyalties are thin and vacant. Lord Joffrey will need to offer commerce and recompense should this struggle go on for much longer.”

Joffrey watched as his step father’s eyes flashed with anger before the cooled and his voice was calm. “Aye I know that this is not King’s Landing. However, you forget yourself Valarr. Whilst we might not be dealing with  a pirate here, it is essentially the same thing. Palaqueo wants recognition and some sort of pay off. Once we figure out what that pay off is, we offer it to him and then we kill him.”

Joffrey did not usually speak during such meetings but this time he felt compelled to do so. “But is that not a dishonourable way of acting? Surely if we offer the man his pay off and he comes here expecting it, and then we kill him, surely then that would make us no different to him and those magisters working for him? And it would mean that mine own honour would be called into question, and I was always taught to value honour above all else.”

There was some murmuring there and then his step father spoke. “Joffrey, whilst that is the right way to think in most scenarios. Right now there is a man out there who is threatening your right to rule this city. If we let him get away with it even after getting his surrender, your reign here will never know peace. You will always have to go to sleep looking over your shoulder to make sure that there is no one in the shadows waiting to kill you or yours. You do not want that fate do you?” Joffrey shook his head, and his step father went on then. “Then the only way to prevent that is to give the man a taste of his own medicine.”

Joffrey was silent for a moment as he thought over what his step-father was saying, he thought about what his mother had always told him and what his grandfather had instilled in him. Eventually he sighed and said. “Very well then. We shall go with your suggestion Prince Daemon, but should I feel that this is not the course I wish to go, we shall change and go for the more honourable solution. And I shall use Sunfyre in only the most extreme of situations. I do not want my people to fear me and my dragon.”

His uncle nodded then and turned discussion to other matters. “Now, that we have discussed that we must discuss who you will marry. As the Lord Paramount of Pentos and Andalos, you must have a bride who all will agree is worthy of you and will bring peace and stability to the realm. I would suggest Palaqueo’s daughter, but of course the girl will need to be dealt with specially once her father is dead. And so I would suggest the next best thing, his rival Selena’s daughter Serena. The girl is fair to look on and will bring with her the support of the most powerful family in Pentos.”

Magister Valarr spoke up in agreement of this. “Aye that would make the most sense. The girl has her father and his contacts and wealth to bring to the table. I would recommend that the marriage take place as soon as possible once the other magisters see that you have Selena’s daughter at your side, then they will abandon Palaqueo as fast as lightening.”

Joffrey though felt uncomfortable about the whole thing. “Would it make more sense to wed her once the fighting is done? After all there will be greater risks to her person during this time of war and uncertainty than if we were to wed after Palaqueo has been dealt with.”

His step father spoke then his voice firm. “There might be risks, but the benefits the marriage brings if it happens now, far outweigh them. We can deal with Palaqueo and his men swiftly and efficiently, before he realises what has happened. Much bloodshed can be avoided and as such, there will be more room for us to set our own terms.”

Joffrey sighed then and said resignedly. “Very well send the letter out to Selena and we shall begin the preparations. I shall meet my bride and have done with it.”


	21. Valhalla

**132 A.L. Volantis**

**Queen Rhaenys Targaryen**

For two years she had been at war, Volantis was the city she and her husband had decided needed to fall in order to preserve the Daughters in the Throne’s possession. As such they had placed Volantis under siege for about six months before the final battle had taken place that had allowed them to take the city, Rhaenys and Lord Laenor had taken the city riding on their dragons Meleys the Red and Tessarion the Blue and had brought down the archers and the scorpions on the walls with dragon fire. And when Rhaenys children Saera and Aemon riding Vhagar and Malystryx flew above the city, the Volanteenese surrendered knowing that their fate would end as it had for the Ironborn in Harrenhal all those years ago. The majority of the city had surrendered peacefully with the Elephant party recognising the Iron Throne’s control over the city, and recognising Lord Laenor Velaryon as their lord paramount, his brother Aemon Velaryon was named Lord of the Driftmark in his stead, his children to hold the title for the time after him. Of course some of the more prominent members of the Tiger party had escaped and with some 1,000 men as well, they had fled to the Demon Road and the city of monsters that lived there. And for the past two years had been waging a guerrilla war on them and theirs, it was beginning to grow quite wearisome.

Rhaenys had remained in Volantis and had been sending messages back to her husband in King’s Landing alerting him to their needs as they came, right now though she simply wished to go home, she and her children were tired of war as were their men. Still there was reports that the Tiger Party led by one Moro Moro were to assault Volantis one last time with help from the Demon Road cities, and so Rhaenys had called a war council. The people present in the command tent included, herself, her son Aemon and daughter Saera, Lord Laenor Velaryon (whose father had died some years previously), Lord Borros Baratheon, Lord Rickon Stark, Lord Garlan Tyrell and Lord Tyland Lannister. Rhaenys spoke then. “My lords, we all know the situation, we have been within Volantis now for two years. And though the city itself has come to accept our rule as the only rule that they are to see again, there remains a threat from the once dead tiger party. Moro Moro the man who was once nothing has been raiding along the outskirts of the city, and has amassed a big host to combat us. I would hear your thoughts on the best ways to deal with this threat.”

Lord Borros spoke then his voice filled with determination. “I say we ride out to meet him open battle. We have waited for far too long within these walls Your Grace. If we must fight and have the rulership of this city decided in a battle, let it be this one. Moro Moro has shown that he will not accept diplomatic negotiation. I say we meet him outside these walls and unleash all of the dragons him.”

Rhaenys took in her cousin’s suggestion and then looked at Lord Laenor, a man who had once been wild and brash, he had mellowed somewhat with age and children and grandchildren. He spoke then and she saw some of the old Laenor in his words. “What Lord Borros proposes makes sense. We have waited in here for far too long Your Grace. The men grow restless and weary. We must have action soon or we shall be eaten alive from the inside by the elephant party and their men. We must act now to finish off the tigers and have done with them before we move on.”

“Where would we go from here Lord Laenor? Volantis is the pinnacle of Essos once we have secured the future of this city, none of the other cities will dare challenge the throne again.” Lord Tyland said.

Rhaenys looked at the new Lord of the Rock, his brother Lord Jason had died without issue during the long campaign here and she found herself disgusted by the man. “If you truly think that by simply holding Volantis the other cities will leave us alone, then you are greener than I had ever thought of you Lannister. No we must remove this threat and then we must remove the Demon Road from its very existence, those cities of monsters will continue to harass us otherwise. And from there we shall need to bring Bravos onside. Only then can we have peace and rest.”

Lord Rickon Stark spoke then. “So what would you suggest we do Your Grace? We cannot hide in here anymore, on that all agree. So do we move forward and wait for them beyond the gates of this city, or do we unleash hellfire on them once they come close to the city?”

Rhaenys was silent for a long moment and then she said. “We do both, we have men perhaps about 10,000 of our men outside the gates ready and waiting for Mor and his men. And when we see the fighting about to begin, myself and the other dragon riders shall ascend and then descend on the man and his men, and we shall also deal with whatever monstrosities the Demon Road has given the man.”

Lord Garlan spoke then. “That is a sound plan Your Grace. It will make it much easier for the bulk of the men to come into play should the need arise. Has there been any word from Pentos?”

Rhaenys knew that the man’s younger brother Willem was serving in Pentos and as such could understand his nervousness on such matters. She looked at her son who had been tasked with keeping an ear to the ground on such matters, and Aemon spoke then. “There has been word my lord. Joffrey Strong has wed Serena Mara, the daughter of the most powerful couple in Pentos, Selena and Salaroa Mara. With this marriage, the strength of the Mara family and all their allies is behind Strong, and as such they have been able to rout out Palaqueo and his supporters and have dealt them a strong blow. Prince Daemon writes that Pentos is now secure from threats and that the King has confirmed Joffrey Strong as Lord Paramount of Andalos and Lord of Pentos. His men are returning to King’s Landing as we speak.”

Lord Garlan breathed a sigh of relief then and Rhaenys called the meeting to an end. As her son and daughter left to get ready for the battle that was to come, Rhaenys could not help but think over what had been happening in the past few years. Her son had wed his twin sisters Saera and Daenaerys without either her or Aemon’s permission and whilst she had been angry at that at first, now she was only impressed by all three of their children’s daring and boldness, they would make good rulers when their time came. As for her other children, Alysanne was keeping a firm hand on Claw Isle whilst her husband set himself up in Lys as commander of the Daughters. Vaelana was happily married to Rickon Stark and had given him a son whom they had named Cregan and from Rhaenys had read of her daughter’s letters Cregan was a wild and bold child. Visenya wed to Addam Velaryon was keeping a firm hand on the Driftmark whilst her husband fought alongside his grandfather here. And then there was her husband, Aemon wrote rarely but when he did Rhaenys got the feeling he was beginning to feel slightly suffocated by the demands of the crown, and that his health was failing him as well did not help matters. Rhaenys wanted nothing more than to return to him and hold him as he had held her many years ago.

Soon enough though the horns were sounded and men were marching out to stand outside the walls as the guards of the city they had conquered. Rhaenys herself was dressed in red armour, Aemon in dark as night armour and Saera in green armour. They all looked at each other and nodded before mounting their dragons, they waited for the sounding of the horn before rising into the sky. They were joined by Lord Laenor on Tessarion and his grandson Ser Addam on Seasmoke. As they flew above the city and the walls, they saw the fighting that was happening below them, screams and steel clashing against one another. Rhaenys looked down and saw a three headed monster cleaving his way through men, and next to him another monster from the Demon Road crushing through the men of the Kingsguard and of the north. Rhaenys waited for a moment and then digging her heels into Meleys waited as her dragon and those of her companions let loose roars that shook the earth.

The dragons unleashed flame after flame burning through man and monster alike, screams flew up to reach her ears and Rhaenys kept spurring Meleys on, fire engulfed the sands outside Volantis and the men died hard. The monsters pushed through some, but soon enough they too were engulfed in flame and were to die in flame and smoke. Arrows were fired up at her and hers, but they missed or struck armour and were ineffective. Fire continued to engulf the monsters below, the men having long since died. Eventually when the last monster died a terrifying mess of bone, smoke and dust, the battle of the Smoky Ruin came to an end and Volantis was now secure. It was time to end the Demon Road once and for all.


	22. Call of Ktulu

**135 A.L. King’s Landing**

**Queen Daenaerys Targaryen**

The nightmares still hit her sometimes, even though it had been four moons since the event. Seeing her parents struck by those arrows as they sat watching the tourney was a memory that was forever imbued within Daenaerys. The tourney had been held to celebrate the birth of Prince Aenar Targaryen to Rhaena, and as such all had thought it would go off without a hitch, the faith was playing ball and as such there were no concerns as to any danger being present. And then the arrows had come and both her mother and father had been littered with arrows and lying face down on the ground before anyone knew what was happening. Aemon had found the culprits four hedge knights who had refused to say whose service they were in, all had died by dragon fire, their bodies on display for all to see. After that, Aemon had put in tighter security on their family, he had ensured that no one was allowed into Maegor’s holdfast without either seeking permission from him or from Saera, and so there were fewer risks to them and the children, and yet still Daenaerys worried at night about their safety, and she worried about some of the choices her husband and now king had made.

When she and Saera had marched Aemon to the Sept all those years ago and wed him, the High Septon had not really batted an eyelid after all the man was someone whom they had all known since their childhood and he was one of the more accepting of the trait. However, when Aemon had announced that he wished to wed Baela and Rhaena Targaryen, daughters of Prince Daemon, even Saera had voiced her concern about the matter. Aemon though had simply shrugged and gone ahead with it, this time their parents had been willing to accommodate the marriages as it allowed for closer relations between the throne and the Velaryons. Still the High Septon had nearly pitched a fit at that and yet had officiated at it all the same. Daenaerys herself did not truly trust her fellow wives, Baela and Rhaena, Baela was far too much like her father for Daenaerys to ever really trust her, and though Rhaena was a sweet and pious girl, that she had birthed a son for Aemon, whom she had named Aemon as well, only made her more of a threat, no matter that the boy was sickly and weak even at two. It had become quite clear to Daenaerys early on that there would now be two factions at court, the faction made up of her and Saera and their lords and ladies, and the faction made up of Baela and Rhaena and their lords and ladies, and they would compete for Aemon’s favour and attention.

It was a tense situation and one Daenaerys knew would be riddled with conflict once Aemon finally died, but for now, Daenaerys found her thoughts turning to the children that had been born from the various unions. Rhaena had birthed two sons in a very short space of time, the weakling Aemon the younger who it seemed mirrored his mother in being weak of mind and spirit, and Prince Aenar who was a few months old but was a much more robust child. Baela had birthed a girl named Alysanne who was two years old and a son named Daemon who was a year old. Saera had birthed a son a few short months after Rhaena had who was now second in line to the throne she had named him Maegon. Daenaerys herself had birthed two children a girl named Rhaenys who was four and a boy named Vaemon who was a year old. The children seemed to get along well with one another, though Prince Aemon spent more time with his mother then his siblings and seemed to be more a babe than any of the other actual babes. Something that was worrying Daenaerys, though she suspected that Prince Daemon, Lord of the Stepstones would not hesitate to rise to his grandson’s aid should the need arise and that was something she was sure her husband had not thought through.

Of course her husband relied more on her and Saera when it came to running the realm than he did Baela and Rhaena, and so she had not been too surprised when he had named her to the small council as an advisor. The members of her brother’s small council were, hand of the king Prince Viserys Targaryen a man whose health was failing him rapidly just like her father’s had been before his death, master of coin the old Lord Lyman Beesbury who was still very effective and loyal, master of laws her sister’s husband Lord Aenys Celtigar a strong and stubborn man, master of whispers was Lord Laenor Velaryon the Lord Paramount of the new Valryia a man who rarely ventured forth from Valyria apart for when council was held, and finally there was Grand Maester Orwyle and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Criston Cole a strange man. The King spoke then. “There has been much going on in the kingdoms since we last met my lords. Lord Rickon a staunch ally of my father and mother recently passed into the beyond and his son Lord Cregan’s first wife also passed on leaving Lord Cregan with a babe as his heir, Lord Cregan assures me he shall remarry soon enough. There has also been word from Lord Joffrey Strong on Pentos, and that is the news I wish to discuss first. Lord Laenor if you would.”

Lord Laenor had been a wild and brash man in his youth Daenaerys had heard that much from her mother, but he had since aged a lot and become mellower, with his children and grandchildren doing that to him. His voice was calm when he spoke. “Lord Strong writes that there has been some movement within the hills of Andalos, and though he has sent riders out to see what the commotion is all about, so far they have not been able to find anything. He also writes that those scions of the faith present within Pentos and Andalos have begun preaching against Your Grace and your wives, saying that you have grown greedy in your desire for an heir. Lord Strong writes that these men are trying to get the people of Pentos to spring into rebellion. He writes that he is playing a game of politics with them and is bringing them down from the inside.”

Daenaerys looked at her husband and saw that he was looking thoughtful. “Very well, write back to Lord Strong and tell him to keep us in the loop. And I will want to have words with the High Septon to see what his stance on this whole matter is. After all if I remember correctly, the man leading the Faith in Pentos is the man’s brother.”

Lord Laenor nodded his head in agreement. “He is indeed Your Grace. Though from what my sources within the Sept of the Unifier have told me, the man is telling all those who will listen that his brother has naught to do with this man who is leading the attempts at uprisings in Andalos and Pentos. It seems to me though that it is likely that the man’s brother is directly behind the job.”

Daenaerys ears perked up at that and she asked the man. “What makes you say that my lord?”

Lord Laenor looked at her a moment before responding. “Well it is common knowledge within the Faith that the High Septon’s brother desperately wanted to become the High Septon. When the cardinals chose his brother he became wroth and threatened to reveal certain secrets about his brother that would make it seem like the cardinals had been bribed into making him the High Septon. Now, when I learnt of this I went to the man and offered him a place in Pentos, and said being in Andalos the home of the faith would give him more power than his brother. Of course that is not true, but it seems that this has gone to the man’s head. I would not be surprised if he truly believes he is more powerful than his brother now.”

Daenaerys nodded and then turned to her husband and said. “You might be best served having this man taken care of Your Grace. Should he continue to spread more of his vile soon enough there will be trouble reaching Westerosi shores. Of course you must find out whether he is the right man to be taken out or if there are more of them.”

Her brother looked at her thoughtfully then before nodding. “Aye, my sister speaks true. Lord Laenor I want your men in the Sept to find out all they can about the High Septon and his brother. Perhaps we can use that knowledge to our advantage, and I also want more information about the Faith’s activities in Andalos. Perhaps it is time we reclaimed that for our own.”

Lord Lyman spoke up then. “Your Grace, there has been a raven from the Iron Bank. They wish to know if you will be interested in taking out a loan with which to pay for rebuilding some of the greater buildings in Pentos and Volantis?”

Daenaerys looked at her husband and as he looked at her, she subtly shook her head. And he spoke the answer then. “You can thank them for the offer, but tell them that a loan shall not be necessary. We are already repaying off one loan we took from them are we not?” When lord Lyman nodded Aemon went on. “Then there is no need for us to further the burden. Volantis and Pentos are good enough as they are at present, should the need to rebuild any old structures arise, I am sure the Lords Paramount of those regions shall bring it up with the crown.”

Grand Maester Orwyle spoke then. “Your Grace, there is one matter that I feel is very pressing for the council to discuss.” The King looked at the man a moment before nodding for him to continue. “Bravos will continue to make offers of loans towards the throne in the hope of sinking their teeth into some of what you gain in taxes and such. Sooner or later they will stop making offers and will begin forcing these loans, not onto the throne but on your lords and as such this could lead to very dangerous territory.”

Daenaerys was intrigued. “How so Maester? The bank has no armies to call upon, and Bravos itself is a city of traders and fishermen not warrior inclined like Volantis.”

Orwyle replied then. “Well Your Grace, Bravos itself might not be very martial but they have many organisations that are, such as the faceless men and the incentive of the Iron Bank alone could inspire many men to take up arms against the crown should the reward be enough.”

Daenaerys pondered that a moment before she then asked. “And do you believe that conquering Bravos would prevent such a thing from happening? Bearing in mind that we are still trying to deal with various other things following my parents’ assassinations.”

Orwyle had the decency to bow his head then but before he could speak Aemon spoke up. “That is a very interesting proposition Orwyle. I shall think on it before we take it any further. But for now, is there any more that must be discussed?” When no one else spoke Aemon spoke once more. “Very well, then I think it is fair to have this meeting called to an end, Daenaerys, uncle Viserys if you would stay behind though there are somethings I wish to speak with you both about.” Once the others had left and Ser Criston was stationed outside, Aemon spoke. “Orwyle’s suggestion has some strong merit, but there are things I am not so sure about. What do you think Uncle?”

Prince Viserys had once been a great man but age and illness were slowly taking their hold on him, and his voice was soft when he replied. “I think it a smart move, as it would put the Iron Bank firmly in our control. Though you must be careful that the Faceless men or whatever evil Bravos has does not come pouring out when you announce your intent.”

Aemon nodded and looked toward Daenaerys and said. “I need you to be my ears now sister, find out what you can and tell me what you find out, and if you think we should, then Bravos shall be ours.”

 


	23. Our Father Who Art In Heaven

**136 A.L. Sept of The Unifier**

**The High Septon**

The one true faith, the faith of the Seven was enjoying the greatest surge of popularity and reach than it had seen since the time the Andals had been in Andalos. The Faith of the Seven had crossed over with the Targaryen conquest of the Three Daughters, Volantis, the cities of the Demon Road and Pentos. This growing influence had happened mainly through the fact that the Targaryens had allowed Septons and Septas to accompany them and their lords and men during the fighting, to spread the one true faith and to offer salvation to those Essosi who seemed to be most in need of a little faith. As such the Faith was now popular throughout most of the known world, and the High Septon himself was doing much to ensure that this popularity remained intact.

As he took a sip of his summer wine, the High Septon took a moment to think about the family that had made it possible for the Faith to spread as far as it had, the Targaryens. The Faith and the royal family had a very complicated history with one another. When the Conqueror had landed and taken Westeros by fire and storm, the High Septon at the time had submitted and accepted the fact that the Conqueror was wed to his sisters and that their children would be born through incest, which was a sin according to the Faith, and yet when the Conqueror asked you for a blessing you gave it and that was that. But once the Dragon died, and the Conqueror’s sons were left to rule, the Faith began to splinter and caused headaches all around and at one point it had seemed as though either the Targaryens would die or the Faith would.  Then the Old King had come and the pact had been made, and things had been good, though when the unifier had wed his son and daughter to one another there had been some murmurings of discontent largely it had been accepted. Then when King Aemon III had wed his sisters the High Septon had been the one to officiate over the ceremony and though he had had his own misgivings about it, mainly doing it behind the king’s back he had gone through with it. And then when King Aemon, or Prince Aemon as he had been then had wed Baela and Rhaena Targaryen, the murmurings had grown louder and some aspects of the Faith had called for more war, but he had managed to quell them. He did not think it wise to get into a conflict with such a good and able king, after all King Aemon was young still and his taking of so many wives could simply be seen as youthful lust and pride taking over common sense. That was something the High Septon could allow considering how his own septons acted sometimes.

As the door to his room opened he found the members of the most devout entering and he nodded in welcome to them all. He knew very well why they were here and he sighed, they had grown greedy with the expansion. “Brothers and sisters, welcome, welcome to my humble abode. Please be seated. We have much to discuss today. I know that we have come together to speak of the north and how it yet remains untouched by this spread of the true faith. And so I would hear your arguments for and against pushing for a peaceful campaign there.”

Brother Samuel spoke then his voice deceptively soft. “The north is the biggest of the kingdoms Your Holiness. Leaving it the worship of trees and other such barbaric practices is a sin against the one true faith, and as such it must be stopped. White Harbour and the Manderlys have always been the staunchest of supporters of the Faith in the north, and Lord Manderly has even written to say that his daughter as Lady of Winterfell has slowly been trying to convert Lord Cregan to see the ways of the faith. The time to act is now.”

There was some murmuring at that and Sister Rosie spoke up. “The Manderlys are very close to Winterfell now what with Lord Cregan’s marriage to Lady Manderly. I agree with brother Samuel, now is the time to act and begin a peaceful campaign to bring the north to the way of the one true faith.”

“Brother Artos you, yourself are from the north. What do you think we should do? After all whom better to know how the north will react than a northman himself.” The High Septon said.

Brother Artos was a grim man, solemn and hard like the land that had bred him. “I believe that the north should be left alone your holiness. The north is a big land and a proud people as well. Doing anything that goes against their instinct will make them uncomfortable. Lord Cregan will know this and as such will not act unless he feels confident that there will be no backlash. But I will you right now, if we go peacefully or hard, there will be a backlash and the Faith will suffer.”

“It sounds as if you are hoping that we shall be swayed by this argument. The faith has never been stronger we have resources to call upon along the new kingdoms under the throne’s command and we have the dragons as well. The King takes seriously the oath his great grandfather swore to the old High Septon many moons ago.” Brother Denys said.

“Peace,” he said. “What Brother Artos says is true. We do not have the pure numbers to bring a peaceful conversion. And asking for a war here now, will do nothing for us. No the North will be left to its own devices for now. Now what of the matters in Pentos. Has that been looked into as I asked?”

Brother Denys spoke once more. “It has Your Holiness. And it pains me to admit this but it is your own brother who is leading the attempted rebellions against the King there. My men within Andalos believe he is trying to crown himself a king.”

The High Septon sighed and shook his head marvelling once more at his brother’s foolishness. “It would seem that I was far too lenient with my brother. He is putting our faith and our plans at risk with his foolishness. We do not have the strength in Andalos to make such a thing a reality. The throne will want his head, but if there is a way to make sure that he is spared being fed to one of their dragons I want it found. He is my kin after all.”

Brother Denys nodded and then asked. “What will you tell Lord Laenor should he come asking? After all the man has his spies everywhere and will likely know some extent of the truth, but he might not know the full truth. Still he will demand some action from us and the rest of the faith in Pentos.”

The High Septon thought for a moment and then said. “Do as you must brother Denys, and all of you. Do whatever you think is necessary to preserve the faith and what it stands for. I will handle Lord Laenor.” And like that the meeting came to an end, and once the sun had set and night was well and truly in, the High Septon met Lord Laenor under the cover of a street shop that was owned by his uncle.

Lord Laenor spoke softly dressed as a woman as he was. “What news do you have for me Borros?”

The High Septon sighed at the use of his birth name and said simply. “It is my brother who is causing the throne trouble. I will make sure none actually join him though. What is to be done with him?”

Laenor looked at him and said. “He will die. He has betrayed the king’s trust and must go. I am sorry old friend but that is how it must be. Now make sure that any talk of this reaches no one.”

Borros nodded and then the High Septon and the master of Whispers disappeared for the night. 


	24. Who Are They?

**139 A.L. King’s Landing**

**King Aemon III Targaryen**

The faith were finally at peace with the decisions he had made many years ago, when he had been a hot headed youth of sixteen and had wed two more girls and made it so that he now had four wives. The High Septon was a practical man and though Aemon knew that the man had not been too happy with what he had done, he had accepted it and had given the weddings his blessing. Aemon had then spent much of the past few years ensuring that the Faith was kept sweet, he had given positions of power and influence to Septons in Essos and had had new septs built within the Essosi territories that were under the throne’s command. This had as such led to an increase in the followers of the faith in Essos and as such had made the High Septon and the Faith much more happier and content with the Targaryen rule, something that made Aemon sleep a lot easier at night, for he still knew how some of the more fanatical followers of the faith might demand a blood sacrifice at some point or the other.

As for his family, well a lot had come from his four wives, he loved Saera and Daenaerys the most, they were his blood and his connection to peace and sanity. Baela and Rhaena he was fond of they were more friends than true confidantes and as such were the tools he used to ensure the Driftmark and the Stepstones remained loyal and got no ideas into their heads. As to the children that he had from each marriage, well his eldest son and heir Aemon the younger who was also Rhaena’s son was a worry to Aemon, for he was a weakling and seemed to be more content in nursing with his mother than playing with his other siblings. His eldest daughter Rhaenys reminded Aemon a lot of Daenaerys in that she was a very sharp child and as such knew more about certain things than many other eight year olds, that she had also bonded with her namesake’s dragon was another thing in her favour. Rhaena had also borne him another two children a son Aenar who at four was stronger than his brother Aemon was at six, and a daughter Daenaera who was healthy and a robust babe. Baela had borne him four children, Alysanne who was a smart girl as well and had bonded with a hatchling dragon she had named Charon, a son named Daemon who was five years old and seemed to be just as fierce as his namesake and grandfather and had bonded with a hatchling named Saphira, Daemon’s twin sister Laena was a sweet girl the perfect lady whom Aemon loved dearly, then there was two year old Maelor who was a quiet child. As for the children his two sisters had borne him, Daenaerys had given him Rhaenys, a son named Vaemon, and two girls named Daella and Daenys. Saera his favourite wife had borne him a son named Maegon who had the look of a warrior, and a daughter named Visenya who was a warrior just like her namesake. Yes as far as Aemon could tell things within the family were well and the dynasty was secured, though he did worry about the strength of his eldest son and heir, hopefully if Aemon hatched a dragon he would mature and strengthen.

Of course there were plans Aemon was making for his children’s future, plans that involved a long war in Essos to ensure that the whole of the known world was under the Iron Throne’s control. To this end he had called a council meeting to discuss how the plans were coming along. The small council had seen some change in recent years, Prince Viserys who had served as hand for thirty four years had died two years ago in his sleep to be replaced by Aemon’s goodbrother Lord Aenys Celtigar, Lord Laenor Velaryon had also died in a quarrel with a friend of his Ser Qarl Correy and so had been replaced as master of whispers by Aemon’s own wife Daenaerys, master of laws remained Lord Borros Baratheon, master of coin was Lord Lyman Beesbury and it did seem as if the old man would never die, master of ships was Ser Addam Velaryon his sister Visenya’s husband, and finally there was Grand Maester Orwyle and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Criston Cole. Aemon spoke once the members had all settled down. “My lords, you all know why you are here. It has been sometime since we looked east and thought about perhaps bringing more territory into the throne’s dominion. We have all heard the reports of the Slaver Alliance looking towards Volantis and bringing it back into the fold. That is something we cannot allow to happen, and so war must happen if we are to see peace for a long time.”

Taking on from what he had said Lord Aenys spoke then. “As the king has requested several enquiries have been sent out to the lords ruling under the throne’s name in Essos, and as such the situation is this. The Daughters can marshal somewhere between 40,000 men between them and can add some 60 war galleys. Pentos and the surrounding area of Andalos can muster some 50,000 men and some forty war galleys as well Lord Joffrey’s dragon Sunfyre. Volantis and the Demon cities can muster some 30,000 men and of course there are their monstrous fleets and the dragons there as well. All in all we are in a strong position to bring down the Slaver alliance and take control of Essos. The only thing standing in our way is Bravos.”

Lord Lyman spoke then. “Bravos was a city founded from people fleeing the Valyrian empire. And as such they have always reacted harshly to those who look to infringe on their own sovereignty, this is why they often hold the monopoly on financing the area of Essos so that all are tied to them and would wish to protect them from such risks. As such, with most of the Free Cities belonging to the throne and refusing the custom of the Iron Bank, Bravos has been seeing a lot of economic turmoil and as such there are different factions arising now, that we could use to our advantage.”

“And what are these two factions that have arisen Lord Lyman?” Aemon asked intrigued.

“Much like how Volantis once had the tiger and elephant parties, Bravos now has two class of people. Those who believe that the only way to solve the monetary woes of the city  is by going to war with the other cities under our control and trying to force them into accepting the Iron Bank. And the other party that believes that Bravos can become prosperous again by trading with the cities, not through the bank but through good honest trade and as such it seems this party is becoming the most popular majority.” Lord Lyman said.

Aemon turned to his wife then and asked. “And what has your research found Daenaerys? Do you think we should take Bravos by force or by trade?”

Daenaerys was silent for a moment and then replied. “Well Your Grace, from what my research and contacts has turned up, I would suggest that Lord Lyman’s suggestion of dealing with the monetary party in Bravos would be the surest way of ensuring that Bravos bends to the throne’s will. Though we have more dragons than the family has ever had before, using them as a force to antagonise the Bravosi will not end well for us or for anyone else. As such, trade is the surest way to ensure that the Bravosi bend the knee to the throne, especially if they are made aware of the benefits of such an arrangement. Otherwise we shall be looking at facing down that most mysterious of cults, the Faceless Men.”

Lord Borros snorted then. “Those many faced assassins? Pah, what threat could they prove to the dragons and their riders? The Bravosi have not used them for many years, and besides those would use them do not have the money to use them anymore. I say we have the faceless men removed and storm the walls of the city, with fire and blood.”

Aemon smiled slightly then and said. “My lord, as tempting as that sounds. I am afraid that it might not be the best solution to the problems we face now. We are looking at a long war ahead of us, Bravos, Bravos will give us some sort of time to reduce the number of years we shall be away at war. After all Norvos, Lorath, Qohor and those cities in the north of Essos will follow Bravos’ lead. We must offer them trade and resources that will make them question why they never bent the knee before. Lord Lyman that will be your job.”

Lord Lyman nodded and then Ser Addam spoke, a rarity. “Your Grace, there has been some new information from across the narrow sea if you would hear it?”

Aemon nodded. “But of course Ser Addam, what news have your sources brought you?”

Ser Addam was silent for a moment and then he spoke. “Well as you know, Yunkai, Meeren and Astapor have all signed a treaty that has brought them into an alliance and as such have begun looking at different places that they can begin a campaign with which to end the control that the Throne has over Essos. Though one might expect them to go for Volantis what with Lord Laenor dead, they have instead decided to attack the lands between Volantis and the Bay. Hoping to draw out whatever men remain in Volantis, as well as to draw my father out of his castle and to ride out in battle to reduce the number of dragons that the throne has under its disposal.”

Aemon nodded and then asked. “And what does your father intend to do about this threat?”

Ser Addam was silent for a moment before he said. “He intends to send some men out under the command of Ser Garon Dayne to give the Slaver forces some sort of battle to wear their men down. But he does hope that the throne will send some assistance as he does not wish to exert the full force of Volantis for this force before he knows what the situation is and what the throne wishes to be done.”

Aemon nodded, what Ser Addam said made sense and so looking briefly at Daenaerys he said. “Write to your father and tell him that the throne shall soon be coming to his aid. There some things that we need to see to here before we can make a move. But I want you to return to Volantis, taking Seasmoke with you of course, and I want you and your father to deal with whatever force the Slaver alliance has sent to cause havoc. I want that force completely destroyed no matter the cost.”

Ser Addam nods and then Daenaerys  says. “There has also been word from Norvos Your Grace. It appears that Arnold Yronwood has begun making overtures to the High Magister, requesting some sort of financial aid in removing the Martells from power, in return for military aid against the throne and whatever forces we send to take the city. Qohor it seems are also interest in this deal and Yronwood it seems is mustering men in the Boneway.”

“Is Prince Alor aware of this movement? And if so why has he not done anything about it?” Aemon asked sharply.

Daenaerys replies. “Because Prince Alor has been hooked and sinkered by Arnold’s daughter Lady Lyressa, the two have begun an affair and it seems the lady is doing her best to keep Prince Alor away from Sunspear, and away from his people. Her uncle Ser Gargon has taken over the ruling of Dorne and is doing everything possible to ensure that his brother’s plan goes off well.”

Aemon sighed and asked. “And what of Prince Alor’s grandfather where is Prince Daeron?”

His sister’s next words shake him to his very core. “By now? Ghaston Grey.”


	25. Life's A Gas

**141 A.L. Braavos**

**Tycho Nestoris, the Sealord of Braavos**

There were times when Tycho wondered why the people had chosen him to become the Sealord of Braavos, a position he had held for three years now. Tycho had once been the First Sword of Braavos under Archon Nestoran, and that had been a role he had treasured above all else. Tycho knew how to fight, his mother had often joked that he had been born with a sword in his hand, fighting he knew, politics he did not, and yet being Sealord of Braavos meant that all decisions with regards to trade and commerce were his to make and say yay or nay to. It was a heavy burden for anyone, but especially now, especially with the Iron Throne looking to expand its territories. That the Targaryens were growing in power and influence in Essos was not lost to Tycho, he had seen and heard of the fall of Pentos, Volantis and the Daughters as well as the seemingly impenetrable Demon Cities, and as such this had caused a lot of concern and worry amongst the people of Braavos as well as those free cities that remained independent. That the lords of these new throne controlled states no longer traded with Braavos but instead traded almost exclusively with each other had seen the city’s economy take a massive hit, one which Tycho was not sure it would recover from. The king on the iron throne had sent Logan Grafton as an ambassador to Braavos some two years ago, in an attempt to appeal to the businessmen of the city, and as such Tycho had played coy with the man, making it seem like it was an offer that he was seriously considering.

In actual fact, Tycho had been secretly negotiating with the remaining independent free cities as well as the slaver cities and the Dothraki to create an alliance that would break the Targaryens and their hold over Essos. Though Tycho did not like the other leaders, he had come to the conclusion that the enemy of his enemy could only be his friend, and afterwards he could always have them killed should the need arise. At present, the leaders of this alliance were present in his palace. There was High Magister Loro from Norvos, Denzo Lo Raq from Qohor, High Priest Denys Larama from Lorath, then a representative from the Slaver Alliance in Yezno Ro Razak Koro and Khal Pono the leader of the biggest Khalasar currently roaming Essos. Tycho spoke then trying hard to keep the disdain from leaking into his voice. “My lords, my most esteemed allies. Welcome to Braavos the hidden city, the bastard son of Valyria and the place where the Targaryen dreams shall die. It has been two years since the Velaryons defeated the force that the Slaver alliance sent to destroy them at the battle of the Demon Road. Since that time, Volantis and the new Valyria has increased its defences and man power, Pentos and Andalos have grown in power as well, and trade has all but dried up for all of us. We are in the straits my lords. And something must needs be done.”

High Magister Loro a fat man but a smart one spoke then. “Yes, yes. This is what we all know. The Targaryens are fucking us in the rear whilst we squabbled over some petty issues with land and gold. Trade has dried up for all of us, and we are now feeling the pinch. I suggest we have a faceless man take care of the king and let his wives argue over the throne.”

There was a laugh then and all of them turned to Denys Larama spluttering somewhat. “Oh now wouldn’t that be nice. If we could all afford to pay for a faceless man who would be good enough to kill the king, with his dragon and his guards around him day and night. I do not think there is a man who is good enough for such a task, and even if there is he would likely cost more than whatever sum of money this alliance could put together. We would need a loan from the Iron Bank, and even then we might not have enough. No there must be some other way of doing this.”

“Then what would you suggest Larama, for I do not see Lorath doing anything to quell the rapid advance of the Targaryens.” The magister replied.

Larama was silent for a moment and then he replied with. “I say we use our men and forces to go on raiding missions on those cities under the control of the Targaryens, but we do so quickly and in many different places at the same time so that the throne does not know where to send the most aid to. Alternatively we could sow discord and enmity between the different cities and internally as well.”

Tycho was intrigued by this suggestion and asked. “What do you mean by that Larama?”

The man smiled then and said. “We all have men within these cities controlled by the throne do we not? We were not so foolish as to believe that we could not gain something by seeing how they rule and how they mean to rule. And so we can use these men, who I assume have reached into high positions in court, they will have the ears of the lords ruling those cities under the command of lords sworn to Aemon Targaryen, we have them whisper and spread malcontent and watch as the war erupts between them.”

Tycho nodded and then said. “A good idea but with no guarantee that it will work. After all the faith remained behind the king when there was disturbances in Andalos. What is there to say they won’t remain behind him now?”

At this there was some murmuring and then Koro asked. “And what of the terms that we were promised by the Iron Bank?”

Tycho had expected this and said. “I thought you would never ask. Well my lords, I have this to offer you. Braavos shall offer you loans with very low interest rates and very lenient pay back times. I shall also offer you close to zero trade tariffs to my lords from Free Cities whilst for the men from the Slaver alliance shall see perhaps a 5% drop in trade tariffs and the Dothraki will find the gates open to them for feasting and trade as well.”

Khal Pono spoke then. “We have no interest in money, we wish for war. And we wish for war now.”

Tycho looked at the man said with a sly grin. “Then war is what you shall get, for we shall ride for Pentos soon enough.”


	26. Stray Paper

**142 A.L. The Shimmering Plains**

**Queen Saera Targaryen**

Just as Saera had thought she might finally have settled down into something resembling a peaceful family life, her husband had declared war on the remaining independent Free Cities. Aemon had grown restless she knew, restless and tired of spending his days in council meetings and dealing with the bickering that Daenaerys and the two Velaryon girls seemed to get into, and so he hungered for war. The remaining Free Cities, Norvos, Qohor, Lorath, Braavos and the Slaver Cities all had armies that could threaten the peace in the Essosi states sworn to the throne and so Aemon had declared they must be brought down. Saera herself had found that she had become oddly comforted by having children, something she had never first thought she would want, having always been much more martially inclined than any of her elder sisters including Daenaerys whom she shared everything with. Still there was a certain sense of joy she got from watching both her son Maegon- who was also second in line to the iron throne behind Rhaena’s weakling son Aemon- and Visenya who was a force of energy playing with one another and their siblings. Saera had had no more children since those two and she found that she was glad for that, Maegon and Visenya were enough for her, and besides there were far too many of Aemon’s children walking around as it was without the need for more, she often questioned whether her brother thought more with his cock than his actual brain. Then again he had seen the wisdom in naming Daenaerys to the small council so perhaps he was not as ruled by his lust as she had first thought.

Of course her husband had placed her in command of the forces meant to take Lorath, whilst he and Ser Addam Velaryon led the way into Norvos. There had been a large sea battle on the Shivering Sea between the royal fleet and the Bravosi fleet which had seen the Bravosi fleet completely destroyed by dragon fire and superior Westerosi technology, but of course that was the only time the dragons were to be used. Under Saera’s command, were Lord Jonos Arryn and his 25,000 Valemen and Lord Borros Baratheon and his 15,000 Stormlanders. So far they had seemed amiable to her command, most likely because Vhagar was there to intimidate them. Of course now was not the time to think on the matter, she had called a war council to discuss how best to take Lorath and as such meant to do just that. “My lords,” she began. “We are but 50 miles east of Lorath, we have the numbers with which to take the city relatively bloodlessly if we wished to. But that would of course require me mounting Vhagar, and as you know his grace the King has requested that I refrain from doing so. And so I would suggest drawing them out into open combat, unless they are scared of fighting a host led by a woman.”

There was some laughter at that before Lord Borros spoke then. “Aye they will come marching out to fight us Your Grace. Especially when they learn that Vhagar is not to be accompanying us. They will come streaming out of their walls the minute they learn of that fact in fact. And I would recommend that we prepare for that as best we can, catapults and archers are the way to deal with over eager Lorathi I have found.”

There was more laughter at that before the ever serious Lord Jonos Arryn spoke. “Aye it might be funny to laugh at now, but the Lorathi shall come streaming out of their walls with a great force, for they have managed to bring the second sons and the company of the cat into their service, and they are two of the fiercest sellsword companies that have ever walked. This will be no cake walk, and we shall have to be on our guard for most of it, lest they try and tempt us away from the true nature of our battle.”

“You believe they will try and use women to lure the men away from the fight and into temptation Lord Jonos?” Saera asked curious.

To his credit the man did not blush as he looked at her in the eyes. “I do Your Grace. The Lorathi are not known for their honour in battle. They will use whatever means possible to win, and as such as this army is not made up of virgins nor septons, they will bring the full force of their women and their brothels to use. I merely wonder if our men will be able to keep it in their pants.”

Some of the men bristle at that and Lord Hugo Dondarrion booms. “Do you question our senses boy? Some of us were fighting these savages when you were still a spark in your mother’s eyes. We shall not forget ourselves even if the Lorathi are stupid enough to use women to win this battle. The women, begging your pardon Your Grace, but they shall do nothing more than get in the way and as such will be treated as such by the men during the battle.”

Saera did not need to ask what the man meant by that, and so pressed onto other matters. “Lord Hubert, you said that your scouts had reported movement from the northern gates? Has your man managed to pry out enough information about that movement to make it worth our while?”

Lord Hubert was an old man now, he had fought alongside her mother and father in Essos during their first campaigns and had served as regent for Lady Jeyne Arryn when she had been but a babe, he was now in his seventies but was still strong as an ox, his voice carried great weight. “Aye, he has Your Grace. The northern gates are now free for us to use should we consider using subterfuge to break into Lorath. But of course there are risks there, if we should be found out we risk the entire operation and of course the Lorathi might very well push us all back into the sea. Hence why I would recommend keeping Vhagar close by.”

Saera nodded at that and then said. “Very well, we now know what needs to be done. Lord Borros you shall command the van, Lord Hubert shall command the left, Lord Jonos shall command the reserve and I shall command the centre.”

There was some general murmuring of consent and then Lord Jonos asked. “And what of Vhagar Your Grace, where shall your great dragon be?”

Saera was silent for a moment before replying. “She shall be close by and ready and waiting for my call.”

With that the meeting came to an end, and soon enough Saera was armoured and mounted atop a horse, with Ser Willis Fell her white shadow. Vhagar was hovering close by growling at those who came too close. When the sounds of the horn were heard, Saera tensed and prepared for the battle to come. After three blasts she knew that the right, the left and the van had all left camp and were most likely battering their way through towards Lorath. When the fourth horn blast came, Vhagar roared and Saera spurred her mount onwards and so the battle began for her. When she and her men arrived, the fighting was well and truly underway it seemed the Lorathi and the sellswords they had hired were pushing through tiredness and were fighting and fighting. Saera drew Dark Sister from its sheath and began hacking and slashing away at the men who came  before, cutting them down to size. Blood began spattering onto her armour and still she pushed on, she felt her blood singing, this was what she was meant for not the endless courting and dancing of the court, but battle pure and simple. Hacking and slashing, cutting and blocking, onward she moved killing men as she went. She had to give it to the Lorathi, they were good fighters even if their movements were sometimes erratic and careless.

She takes her fair share of blows, one big brute of a man comes hacking at her with a greatsword and she manages to block some of his blows, some she doesn’t manage to block in time and she feels the sting of those  blows as they dent her armour and draw blood. She hacks and slashes at the man, and he does the same to her, their swords meeting in a great spring of steel and sparks and clanging. On and on this dance goes, seemingly forever, she can feel Vhagar growing restless, but still she pushes on, swinging and hacking, blocking and cutting, until she breaks through the man’s defences with a coy smile and a hack and a slash as she separates his head from his body. Her sword is stained red with blood, and as she looks around she sees the battle beginning to die down, Ser Willis is nowhere to be seen either dead or engaged elsewhere, and so she pushes on, and her men follow her pushing until they reach the gates of Lorath which is where her dragon comes into play. 


	27. Khal

**143 A.L. Pentoshi Flatlands**

**Khal Pono**

Pono had been an ordinary boy born in Vaes Dothrak to Khal Sol and his Khaleesi whose name he did not remember. His father had taken him from Vaes Dothrak when he had been but a babe and as such had raised him into a fierce warrior and fighter, when his father had died, Pono had taken the reigns of his Khalasar by defeating each and every one of his father’s bloodriders until they either submitted to him or died. Pono had then spent the next eight years fighting other Khals and he had defeated to date some fourteen khals making his braid of bells one of the longest in their history. Each new Khalasar brought more fighting men to him, and those who were too old to fight he killed there and then he did not need extra baggage. He went raiding along the northern coasts, Norvos, Qohor and the Baskari all brought him slaves and homage, and as such he brought them protection from other Khals who were yet to be beaten. And then an alliance offer had come from Braavos that city of money, and Pono had decided to see what would be on offer.  A chance to fight the dragon king that was what was on the table for Pono and his men. The Dragon King Aemon Targaryen was legendary, the man had brought Volantis and the Demon Road to its knees and inspired such loyalty and fear in the hearts of many, that Pono could not but help admire him and wish to do battle with him and his red dragon Malystryx.

There had been some three battles before this one, skirmishes with the armies of the Dragon King, led by some man named Addam Velaryon and his other generals. Pono had earned more bells during those battles slaying men from the Sunset kingdoms and proving his skill as a great warrior. The Westerosi were all high and mighty but on horseback there were none better than Pono. And as such he had killed many of them during those battles, on Phoyla and Reducar pushing them back to Norvos which had fallen, the third battle Larcar had cost him some 15,000 men to dragon fire and pure ill luck and as such he had withdrawn to the flatlands where he had been joined by the Bravosi, as they awaited the Dragon King.

That the man was marching from Pentos with a great army to give battle to Pono and his allies from Braavos thrilled him and meant he waited with bated breath.  Of course the Bravosi captain Tycho Nestoris insisted on holding war councils to discuss pointless tactics. This was one such meeting. “The dragon boy and his army are now some three miles away from us my lord.” Said Nestoris brother. “Our scouts report that their host is some 60,000 strong and as such moves quite slowly though and would be viable to being hit by raids.”

Nestoris was silent a moment and then asked. “And what of his dragons? Where are those damnable beasts that sunk my fleet?”

Nestoris brother was silent a moment before he replied. “The scouts have not seen them my lord. It is likely that the man is attempting to not use them or use them as little as possible.”

“Or it could be a trap,” Nestoris replied. “After all the man has succeeded in dragging us away from Braavos and now has left us in unfamiliar territory with the Andalos hills near us and Joffrey Strong and his bloody armies marching as well. Soon enough either Braavos will be under siege or we shall be surrounded and with no hope of escape.”

Pono saw Nestoris brother smile and was confused by that smile until he heard the man say. “Ah but brother you forger we have an army some 30,000 strong with us. Khal Pono’s Khalasar is the biggest and strongest Khalasar in the known world and the Khal himself has never lost a battle. If we send him out as an early force we could severly weaken the dragon king’s army before he comes within a mile of us.”

Pono did not like being talked about as if he were not present in the room but he held his tongue and waited for Nestoris to say something. After a long silence the man finally spoke. “That is true, though is it necessary to send all 30,000 of you to fight this man and meet your deaths?”

Pono spoke then. “Yes. Khal Pono will not fight without his bloodriders and his men, and we shall die with honour if we must die. But we have never lost before and I do not intend to start losing now.”

Nestoris brother smiled once more then and said. “Well there you have it brother. Straight from the Khal’s own lips, we shall not need to fear for him, after all the man is said to be a god in battle and has of course never lost one. We should see the dragon boy’s army significantly weakened by the time we come to face it.”

Nestoris contemplated that for a moment before sighing and saying. “Very well then. Pono you march as soon as your men are ready and not a second before or later.”

Pono nodded and walked out of the tent. He found his men and called them to arms, and soon enough they were mounted and ready, divided into their battle formations they would attack from left, right and centre, Pono of course taking the centre. He raised his arakh high into the air and bellowed a battle cry and soon enough he and his men were charging into the horizon and the battles to come. Soon enough they came upon the Westerosi, and found that they had been divided into columns as well waiting for them, and though Pono was not a thinker, he knew that perhaps there was a spy in camp, but still that all became second fiddle once his arakh connected with steel. Swinging and hacking, swinging and hacking, he cut through men bearing the dragon of the king, and he cut through them looking for the king himself or a sign of a true dragon, where none where to be found he kept swinging and hacking. He swung through many men, cutting and hacking them down, disappointed that none of them were a match for him, blood was staining his arakh red, and his horse was tiring but still he pushed on.

As he cut through yet another man bearing the arms of some minor house from Westeros he caught a glimpse of red and black and the flash of white and he knew that the king was near. He cut through another ten men before the king finally came into his sight and reach, and watching the king fight was a glorious thing. He swung and hacked and cut like a god, and men fell before him, Khal Pono drew his Arakh once more and bellowed a challenge and stormed towards the king. The dragon king blocked his swing and swung at him, and so their dance begun. Swinging and blocking at one another, back and forth, back and forth, sparks flew from their blades and yet neither could find purchase, this was the battle Pono had been waiting for his whole life. 

Their fight went on like swinging and blocking, tiring them both out as the war raged alongside them. Neither man could find breaking point nor was willing to give purchase to the other and so they kept hammering away at one another, sparks flying and sweat trickling down their faces and occasionally blood as a blow found its true mark. On they went, swinging and blocking, and eventually hacking and cutting as tiredness began to grow. Pushing themselves to their limits they kept battering away at one another, as the heat of the day continued and settled into the heat of the night. Swinging and blocking that was the mantra they both seemed to be following, on and on it went, on and on.

Eventually Pono’s defences break down and the dragon king gets one, then two, then three strikes onto his bare chest and Pono growls with pain, and he too manages to return the favour, though blood is now making it harder for him to see. His face covered in scars, his chest bleeding and aching, he finds his attention shifting away from battle and to recovery. The Dragon King takes advantage of this and strikes hard and fast, his blows knocking Pono off of his horse, and when he expects for the final blow to come, he gets a severe knock on the head and knows nothing but blackness.


	28. Black Roses For The Wicked One

**146 A.L. King’s Landing**

**Queen Daenaerys Targaryen**

Queen Daenaerys was not a woman who was given over to day dreaming easily, but as she waited for the other members of the small council to enter the council chamber, she found herself doing just that. It had been four years since her husband  King Aemon III had declared war on the remaining independent free cities, in that time a lot had happened. Before Aemon had left Daenaerys had given birth to another daughter whom she had named Daenys, her little girl was now five years old and was the perfect little lady. Her other children, Rhaenys was a fighter and as such was now away fighting alongside her father in Essos. Vaemon was squiring for the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Criston Cole and as such was also away in Essos earning his stripes. Daella who had turned eight only a few days ago was just like Daenaerys herself, sharp and quick witted with a lady’s courtesies, she would do well at court. As for the other children that her husband had, Saera’s twins Maegon and Visenya were growing well, Maegon was also away in Essos squiring for Aemon whilst Visenya was away in Claw Isle with her aunt Alysanne. As for the other girls children, Baela’s Alysanne had already been wedded and bedded by her Arryn husband, whilst her boys Daemon and Laenor were squiring for their grandfather Prince Daemon and were away fighting in Essos, Baela’s youngest Maelor was a page for Lord Borros Baratheon. Then there was Rhaena, the woman who had borne Aemon his heir, Prince Aemon the younger also squired for his father though he was very different from his brother Prince Maegon, for where Maegon was temperamental and a warrior, Aemon preferred books and the arts. Baela’s second son Prince Aenar was more warrior like and had also bonded with a dragon whom the people of Dragonstone had named Grey Ghost and as such was proving effective in Essos, then there were Rhaena’s girls Daenaera who was a sweet girl, and the newborn Elaena and then there was Prince Aegon who seemed a weak and frail child. All in all court factions had formed around the two main princes, those who followed Prince Aemon the younger had been named the quicks, for the boy’s dragon Thunderquick and for the fact that they advocated learning and intellectual pursuits as well as trade. Whilst the faction that supported Prince Maegon were known as the Darks, for the boy’s dragon Darkunor and for that fact that they advocated conquering new terriotories and making other places pay tribute to the throne.

The sound of the council chamber opening and people walking in took Daenaerys from her thoughts. With her husband, Lord Borros, Lord Aenys and Ser Criston away at war, the small council was down to just herself, Grand Maester Orwyle and Lord Lyman Beesbury who was still alive and going even though he was coming close to being 100. Daenaerys spoke once they were all seated. “Now then my lords, seeing as there are only us three left of the council there is very little we can actual discuss without sending more matters before the king. However, there are some matters we can discuss. The war being one of them. Now King Aemon has written that pretty much all of the free cities that were independent before the war began are now under the throne’s command or are now protectorates. Lorath swore itself to the throne, and Norvos and Qohor have come under our protectorship. However, Braavos stands alone and is under siege, but without being able to use the dragons for fear of the Faceless Men, the King is not sure how much longer the siege can last after all there is only so long the men will stand for this. And furthermore the Dothraki under various different Khals are also causing havoc having removed Khal Pono from the game, and the Slaver cities still remain in the field causing havoc as well.”

Grand Maester Orwyle spoke then. “That is good news. At least it does seem as if this war will come to an end at some point soon in the future rather than in the far distant future as was first feared. Has his grace said what has happened to the fleets of the alliance?”

Daenaerys looked down at the letter from her husband and nodded. “Indeed he has maester. He writes that, the fleets of the alliance have now all been sunk and destroyed. The battles of the Shivering Sea saw to that, and he writes that it was the only time all of the dragons in our army were used and mobilised without fear of serious repercussion. Braavos will stand alone now as the slaver cities will be more concerned about preserving their own skins rather than aiding a far flung ally.”

Lord Lyman speaks then his voice soft. “Aye, and it would appear Braavos is fast losing trade and money by holding out against the King. All of the cities under our command have refused all trade with Braavos and are sealing away the sea trade route that Braavos previously relied on when this war was in its infancy. The Sealord Tycho Nestoris has been executed and they are now holding elections for the new Sealord. The Iron Bank has begun approaching me about perhaps finding a way to end this siege once and for all.”

Daenaerys looks at the old master of coin then and asks. “Oh and what have they suggested? A bribe perhaps to make the new Sealord see sense or another bribe to have the Faceless Men come into play?”

Lord Lyman coughs then and says. “ A bit of both Your Grace. The Iron Bank do believe they fix the election of the Sealord in such a way that the man who comes into power will see the sense in opening his gates and ending this siege. But they also believe that the Faceless Men might have a more prominent solution to the problem, and that lies in how much gold we are willing to pay.”

Daenaerys was silent for a moment before she asked. “And how can we know that this is not some ploy, to use our own funds against us? It could be a way for the Bank to pay for someone to remove the King from the siege or to draw some power hungry idiot in the ranks to make some rash move.”

Grand Maester Orwyle speaks then. “You think that there is someone who will betray his grace Your Grace? Truly, though I am also a little suspicious of this offer, it seems too good to be true.”

Daenaerys nodded at that and said. “Aye, I do believe a raven should be sent to the King informing him of this offer, and it should be for him to make the final call.” Orwyle nodded and then Daenaerys spoke about the one other thing she was interested in. “Now, my daughter Rhaenys is a maiden flowered and is fifteen years of age, my sister’s son Maegon is twelve, though some might consider it too young to be discussing such things, I do believe a marriage between the two should be in order.”

There was silence for a moment and then Orwyle spoke up. “A good idea, and a sensible one as well. After all it would unite the two senior claims of the family and make it so that Queen Rhaena could not think to hold one over you should the need arise.”

Lord Lyman however, voiced a concern. “Would that not do more to simply drive the Faith towards Prince Aemon though? After all we know Queen Rhaena wishes to seek an alliance of some benefit to the throne. Perhaps Prince Maegon should be wed off to someone who would bring more strength to the throne?”

Daenaerys was silent a moment and then she said. “The High Septon will have no reason to complain, once this conquest is complete he will have his hands full making sure the Faith has its claws into all areas of life there. As for the rest of the Faith, well they will follow the High Septon’s lead. Besides there is every chance Prince Aemon will not live long enough to sire heirs or even marry, considering how frail he is.”


	29. Darkunor

**147A.L. Braavos**

**Prince Maegon Targaryen**

He had been eight when the war with the Free Cities had begun, serving as a squire to his father King Aemon the Dragon, and now he was thirteen and a newly made knight. His father had knighted him after the battle of the plains where he had led a charge that had broken the ranks of Khal Jono and his Khalasar. The knighthood partially made up for the loss of his dragon Darkunor some three weeks before that battle to scorpions, that his brother the weakling Aemon had been there on Thunderquick to save him from his fall only added insult to injury. Apart from that Maegon had found the war to be a very exhilarating experience, it had given him a chance to test his mettle and when his dragon had still lived, a chance to reign fire down on his family’s enemies. It had been fun, as well for it had finally given him an outlet for the rage and anger that seemingly boiled inside him like a furnace, he had used that rage and anger to think clearly and do the things his oh so perfect brother Aemon could not do. And the battles he had fought alongside his father on horseback had allowed him to hone his swordsmanship and made him appreciate being able to wield a sword as well as he could command a dragon. The independent free cities had all fallen before their march, Lorath was theirs, Norvos and Qohor protectorates that had added their armies to the throne’s. The Dothraki were experience chaos amongst themselves with Khal Pono in King’s Landing, and had retreated for civil war in Vaes Dothrak. The Slavers were still a threat but they were falling apart as well. Only Braavos remained, still as a statue and unwilling to bend, for two years now they had laid siege to the city and their men and the men of Braavos were beginning to grow weary.

Maegon’s father had called a war council to discuss what needed to be done, and Maegon and his brother and his father’s heir Prince Aemon were present, as were Lord Edmyn Tully, Lord Cregan Stark, Lord Joffrey Strong, Lord Garlan Tyrell and Lord Aenys Celtigar. The king spoke first. “Well my lords, it does seem that after holding out on us for two years the Bravosi are beginning to crack. You all heard of and saw the offers the Iron Bank made to us, and though we have refused pay their bribes, I have had word from a source within the city that the bank has now closed its walls and gates to the new Sealord and as such so have the Faceless Men. Now is the time to strike, how we do so though is what I wish to discuss with you.”

 Lord Edmyn Tully spoke then his voice loud and booming. “Well Your Grace I do believe that the best way to take the city is to send a force forward that will tempt the Bravosi to open their gates to give combat. If the situation within that city is as volatile as we have all been lead to believe then they will be desperate to have some action so that the masses within their walls lay of them. Once the initial force has been sent forward we can then send the rest of the men in and cause havoc as we wish.”

“A good plan,” Lord Cregan said. “But then how do you propose we get within the city itself, after all we cannot use the dragons not yet, and I highly doubt that the Bravosi will be so foolish as to leave their gates wide open as an invitation to us should they send a force of men out. The only way I can see us getting any sort of action into the city is if we all march as quickly as possible and break into the gates the minute the open, which would leave us open to attack from the sides and the front.”

Lord Garlan spoke then. “Aye and that would a cost too high for us I should think. This siege has been costly for us as well my lords, Your Grace. We might have supplies and such, but the men we have sent to deal with the Dothraki have not yet come back, nor has there been word from Lord Addam over the fate of the Slaver alliance. As such it might be best if this probing force comprised some 10,000 men and then the rest began marching to surround the walls and began climbing over when the probe engages.”

Lord Joffrey spoke then his voice sounding stern. “So if I heard you right Lord Tyrell, you would have us send a probing force and then at the same time have the rest of the army marching behind them under cover to climb the walls and bring down the city from within? A sound plan, but how are we to achieve the cover when the Bravosi will be expecting something of the sort?”

This was where Lord Tyrell had the decency to blush. “Well I was thinking the cover could be provided by the dragons.” At this Maegon saw his father begins to voice protest but Lord Tyrell spoke quickly. “I know that Your Grace is unwilling to risk the dragons for fear of the Faceless Men, but we know that the Faceless men have cut ties to the Sealord and the defence of Braavos. And as such the dragons would not be used to attack the actual city, they would be used to provide shadow and cover for the army that climbs the walls.”

There is silence for a long moment and Maegon expects his father to say no, but then his father sighs and says. “Aye that does make sense. And there is no real viable other option for cover. Very well then, myself Lord Joffrey and Prince Aemon shall take to the skies to provide cover for the soldiers on the east, west and southern quadrants of the city wall. Who shall lead the probing force?”

At this there is some silence and then Maegon sticks his hand up and says. “Your Grace, I would volunteer to lead the probing force myself.” When his father begins to protest he interrupts and says. “Aye I know the risks father, and I know that though I am only newly knighted, having me leading the force of men to probe the Bravosi is the only sure fire way to get them to come out and attack. After all, they will get greedy and think to themselves that why not open the gates to try and capture a Prince of the Throne?”

Aemon speaks then and usually, Maegon would look on his motives with suspicion but today he is grateful when his brother says. “Maegon speaks the truth father. They are more likely to fall for the plan if it is Maegon leading the probing force. It could spare us some time as well.”

Silence and then the King replies. “Very well Maegon you shall command the probing force. But Ser Arryk and Ser Erryk shall ride with you.”

Maegon nods and then the meeting ends and Maegon prepares for his first real test of battle, the nerves flutter in his stomach, but as he finishes putting on his armour he comes to peace with what he must do. Before he mounts his horse, his father finds him and says softly. “Do what you must to lead them away from their city Maegon, but do not do anything rash, you are far too precious to us all to die.” Maegon nods and then his father walks away.

Soon enough Maegon is armoured and mounted, the Cargyll twins of the Kingsguard by his side, he rides to the front of the probing column, some 10,000 strong, he draws his sword and points it heavenwards and then spurs his horse and charges towards the walls of Braavos. At first the closer they get to the walls, the Bravosi do not react except to fire arrows that soar past them, but then once they are within actual firing distance, the gates open and as Maegon expected a force of men comes pouring out, and the battle and the chase begins. Maegon slashes at the throat of a man who comes close to him, he cuts down another man, and then the hacking and slashing of battle begins. He takes care to lead the Bravosi away from their walls, spurring his horse in different directions so as to confuse them, and all the while he keeps going hacking and slashing, hacking and slashing. His sword is stained red with blood, but still he keeps riding and the fighting continues.

He does have to admit these Bravosi fight well but he is better than most of them, he swings his sword right, then left, and then brings it down in the centre, and more and more men fall to his blows. He gets a few knocks himself, his armour gets dented in places and once or twice he does fear that perhaps he might not live through this, but he always comes out on top and he ends up killing those men who had thought to kill him. The battle rages on and Maegon pushes on hacking and slashing, killing those who would get in his way, his body is aching, but still he fights and on and on and on and on. His sword is completely drenched in blood as is his armour when the fighting stops. Ser Arryk stops next to him and says in that deep voice of his. “It appears that the deed has been done Your Grace. The Bravosi have fallen for the trap.”

Maegon nodded and then said. “How many of the dead are ours?”

Ser Arryk is silent a moment and then says. “Some 7,000 are ours. 8,000 are theirs. My brother Ser Erryk died killing some big brute of a man.”

Maegon offers his condolences and then is about to say something more when a rider appears carrying the banner of his house. “My Prince, I bring word from His Grace King Aemon.” Maegon nods for the man to continue. “Braavos has fallen Sire. The king requests yourself and your men to come through the gates and be presented to the people.”

Maegon nods and soon enough finds himself in Braavos, a city that was lush and prosperous once, is now seemingly a ruin. He rides until he reaches the Sealord’s palace where his father greets him, the king embraces him and then holds his hand up in the air and says loudly. “I give you Prince Maegon Targaryen, the hero of Braavos!” And the cheers of the crowd will echo in his head for many years to come.


	30. The King Who Lives

**150 A.L.: Slaver’s Bay**

**King Aemon III Targaryen**

Aemon often marvelled at just how different his two eldest sons were, his eldest son and heir Aemon was more of a bookish lad, slightly frail of health and good with people but completely going against what the King had always been told a true Targaryen was supposed to be like. His second son Maegon was more akin to what Aemon had always been told what a Targaryen was supposed to be like, strong and bold and aggressive and a natural warrior, yes King Aemon had found more connection with his second son than with his firstborn son, and for some reason he found himself wishing that Maegon had been born first. Of course though both his sons were different in manner, they both had qualities that balanced the others out. For example due to his aggression and temper, Maegon did not make friends all that easily, whereas Aemon was a charmer and drew people to him like light to the flies. Aemon was bookish and somewhat lacking in the martial department, but Maegon was a born fighter and had protected his brother on more than one occasion. They would make a fine team one day. As to his wife Saera, well he loved her dearly and as such was very happy that they had been reunited following the fall of Braavos, he had gone far too long without her company. He loved how she was so fierce both in and out of bed, and he loved that she knew what he was going to say before even he knew it. It was the same with Daenaerys, for the king his two sister-wives were like the two parts of him that made him whole, whilst his other two wives Rhaena and Baela were good friends but held nowhere near as much as importance to him as his own sisters did, which was as it was supposed to be as far as he was concerned.

Of course with Braavos now fallen and part of the empire, there was just the slaver alliance to deal with. The alliance had lost its fleet upon the Shivering Sea, but their armies were strong still and the Dothraki had allied with them as well. As such Aemon had called a war council to discuss what needed to be done. The apart from his wife and two sons, Lord Cregan Stark, Lord Borros Baratheon, Lord Addam Velaryon, Lord Garlan Tyrell, Lord Jonos Arryn and many of the other lords who had fought on this campaign were present. Aemon spoke and the tent went silent. “Well my lords, the slaver alliance sits just a mile south of our position. This is their last stand, they are down and out without their fleet, and without allies. For we know Asshai will not send men to fight for them, and whatever sellsword companies they might have hoped to employ for this battle have slowly disappeared into the shadows. Lord Garlan what have our scouts had to say about their movements?”

Lord Garlan was an old man now, but he was still smart and the best general here apart from Aemon of course. “Well Your Grace, our scouts have reported that the Unsullied have moved from their southern position and are now actually marching towards us at a quick pace. It seems that the Slavers want for us to throw our might at the Unsullied before they bring in the heavy horse and the Dothraki.”

“And who is it who leads the Dothraki Lord Garlan? For the last we had heard Khal Rogo had taken command of the fallen Pono’s Khalasar as well as those of Jogo and Vogo. If it is him then perhaps we might have a hammer and the anvil position come into play?” Maegon asked and Aemon beamed at his son.

Lord Garlan seemed impressed by his son’s question and replied. “It is indeed Khal Rogo my prince. However, the man has more sense about him than most of the other Khals that were still in play. And as such he has split his host into three parts, and my scouts have not been able to work out which of the parts is the one commanded by him and so there is much doubt over actually using the hammer and anvil technique, that served us so well at Qohor.”

Lord Borros spoke then, though the man was old and Aemon was actually very surprised that he was still alive, he still had that same brashness that House Baratheon was famed for. “I say we march our full strength against the Unsullied and force the alliance to send more men to their doom. After all we have the advantage here, we might as well push it. I would also suggest that all the dragons we have at our disposal get used Your Grace. This is not Braavos, there are no faceless men to fear here. We can do what we want, and we can make the Slavers fear for their lives if the dragons are used.”

Lord Cregan spoke then. “Aye that does make the most sense. We have spent far too much time as of late, wondering what would happen to us if we had used the dragons before. Now we have the perfect opportunity to use them. I say we give the slavers another Field of Fire, and this time we end whatever chance they might think they have of reaching some sort of stalemate.”

Lord Jonos Arryn spoke then. “Whilst I am deeply in favour of using the dragons, I must ask who would command the ground armies. After all we have come to rely on a certain formula during the battles, and as such without that formula there is a risk that the plans we have made here might come undone.”

A valid concern and one which Aemon already had the answer for. “Well seeing as he proved himself during the taking of Braavos, Prince Maegon shall command the van and will lead the initial assault against the Slaver alliance. Lord Arryn and Stark you both shall have command of the left. Lord Baratheon and Lord Tyrell shall command the right, and the centre shall be under command of Lords Tully and Lannister.”

“What of the reserve Your Grace?” Lord Blackwood asked.

Aemon looked at the man and smiled slightly. “We won’t need the reserve for what I have planned.”

And so it was that the council meeting came to an end, and soon enough Aemon was armoured and ready for battle. Before he mounted his dragon Malystryx he spoke to both his sons. “Be careful both of you. You are the future of the Targaryen Dynasty take no unnecessary risks and make sure that should anything look out of place to you, you let either Ser Arryk or Ser Criston know.” That said he dismissed his sons and then mounted his dragon, waiting for the sounds of battle to begin. When the war horn was sounded once, then twice, then thrice, he spurred Malystryx on and took to the air, whip in one hand, Blackfyre strapped to his back. The wings of the dragons, all five of them, Malystryx, Vhagar, Thunderquick, Sunfyre, Tessarion and Seasmoke cast a deep shadow over the battlefield, and Aemon knew that the soldiers below had stopped fighting out of a sense of awe. Malystryx let loose a roar which was echoed by the other dragons and soon enough the flames of the dragons were let loose. As the dragons bathed the ground beneath them in flame and heat, the screams of the men floated up on dust and dark wings. Aemon did his best to block out the howling that came from the men but still it filtered through, and the heat continued to bathe the battleground below in a dark shadow.

This continued for what seemed an age, on and on the flames engulfed the battlefield and men were left dying and wounded. It seemed a year flashed by before the dragons stopped engulfing the battleground in flame and smoke, and what was left was ruin, the Unsullied were all dead. 10,000 men brought down low by dragonfire. But that was not all, still the Slaver alliance sent men to then burned and burned, and more men were sent forth and they too burned. All the men sent forth by the alliance burned to dust and smoke, and soon enough the men were cheering for victory, and when he thinks back on this battle in days to come, he will rue that they did for they became complacent in that. And when the arrows began reigning down on the men and up in the air, they were slow to react.

Scorpions were unleashed into the air and though the largely sailed by weakly, one struck Vhagar in the eye and brought her down, allowing the slaver fighters to litter Saera’s body with arrows as her dragon fell. Aemon roared his anger at that and soon enough more fire burned through the fools who had dared to stand against them when they should have bent the knee. Vhagar crushed the walls of Astapor as she fell, and the city itself was burned into nothingness once Aemon was done with it. The Battle of the Burning Plains as it became known was the only time in history that five Targaryen dragons were used in battle, and at the end of it all some 50,000 men were dead and the ground before Astapor was nothing but desert and bones. Astapor a smoking ruin, Yunkai and Meeren surrendered when the king sent men before their gates, and they became protectorates under the command of the throne. The war was as good as over, though Aemon mourned his lost love and swore revenge on Essos for many years to come.


	31. Nocturnus

****

**152 A.L. King’s Landing**

**Prince Aemon Targaryen**

Two years after the fall of the Slaver Alliance, and ten years after he had actually left for war, Prince Aemon Targaryen, eldest born son of King Aemon III Targaryen and heir to the Iron Throne was finally home. Though the slaver alliance had fallen and surrendered some two years previously there had been some unfinished business with the Dothraki that had taken some time to sort out, and given the fact that his father the King was so tired and deep in grief over the loss of Queen Saera, Aemon had suggested that his father return to King’s Landing and that he and Maegon deal with the Dothraki. Dealing with them had taken far longer than either of them had thought, mainly because whenever they would engage in battle whenever it looked as if they might lose, the Dothraki would retreat to the mountains and to areas where they could not be found. As always it had been Maegon who had suggested they go for the more aggressive route and despite Aemon not wishing to do so, they had used the dragons and various other means mainly wildfire to burn the Dothraki out of their hiding places. Once they had done that it had been a simple case of having the dothraki, Khal and Khalasar alike massacred on the spot. Aemon had never seen so much bloodshed nor did he ever want to see so much ever again, unlike his father and brother he was not bloodthirsty and did not hunger for battle preferring books to swords, though he knew that the state his father was in, he needed to be more attentive to the martial matters of the realm.

Once the Dothraki were broken, Aemon and Maegon went about ensuring that the cities that had fallen under their command during this campaign, mainly Lorath and Braavos remained loyal and knew where their safety came from. Aemon who had been named Prince of Braavos by his father made doubly sure the Bravosi knew exactly what was what, and he had established very good trade links with them and the rest of Westeros for future use. As for the other cities that were now protectorates Qohor, Norvos, and the Slaver cities, Aemon used Maegon to ensure that they were reminded of what would happen should they consider rebelling, his brother though Aemon despised him was very useful when it came to intimidating people. The other places that had long since been under the throne’s control were visited and reassured that their needs were not forgotten and so once that was done Aemon and his brother Maegon who had been named Prince of Dragonstone following their return returned home. Following his return home, Aemon had been wed to Lady Jonella Arryn the daughter of Lord Jonos Arryn, she was a beautiful lady and Aemon was finding himself falling deeply in love with her. Maegon had wed their elder half sister Rhaenys and though there had been worries over a lash back from the faith, the faith had allowed it go on uncontested.

Now that he was back at court, though Aemon knew from what both his mother and aunt Baela had told him he would need to work hard to secure his place as heir to the throne, so volatile was his father. And so he had called a meeting with the prominent lords of his faction, Lord Gaemon Velaryon the Lord of the Driftmark, Lady Sharra Tully whose husband had died during the war and whose family was nearing extinction due to their devotion to the Targaryen cause for little reward, and finally his own grandfather Prince Daemon Targaryen an old man now who still had much power and influence. Aemon spoke first. “My lords and ladies, I thank you all for coming. As you all know I have been away from court for ten years and as such I do not know what the situation with regards to the court and the game is, and as such would like to be informed on what has changed since last I knew.”

Lord Gaemon spoke then. “Well my prince, as you are well aware, the king has withdrawn from court and from council and spends most of his days grieving over the loss of Queen Saera that has meant that both Queen Daenaerys and Lord Aenys have begun making more and more moves in the court and have been working very hard to make sure Prince Maegon’s interests are met. Therefore to this end they are looking towards perhaps bringing Asshai into the fold or perhaps even trying to cut you off from your rightful throne. They have been whispering in the king’s ear and I do fear that the King in his current state might very well listen to them.”

“And what things have they been whispering in my father’s ear?” Aemon asked.

It was his aunt Baela who spoke then her voice sharp and laced with anger. “That you are unfit to be King, bookish as you are. They argue that no bookish king can sit the Iron Throne and expect to keep a hold over all the new dominions that this conquest brought. It’s almost as if Daenaerys has forgotten that the only reason that the king was able to make these conquests was because of his own grandfather and great grandfather both of whom were more bookish than warriors in truth. And that the greatest of the kings to sit the throne was a bookish king. They whisper that should you sit the throne another Aenys will be crowned and there will be rebellions that will cost them everything. The king has begun listening more and more to them than he did before, and it seems that he is grooming Maegon for the throne, if his naming of you as Prince of Braavos is any indication.”

His grandfather speaks then. “Aye, naming you Prince of Braavos whilst an honour it is also an insult. It means you have all the riches in the known world but also means you are kept far away from court that you cannot make any moves to preserve your rights.”

His aunt Baela speaks then. “Which is what Daenaerys wants. She wants her own blood on the throne more than she wants what is right to be done. And I fear King Aemon might just give her that. In memory of his beloved Saera. He will bring ruination to us all.”

“Do we know for a fact that Maegon will become the heir though unless we make more moves against him?” Lady Sharra asks.

Aemon looks at the woman a moment before saying softly. “Aye, Maegon wants the throne and he has the backing of some of the most powerful lords in the realm. Should father give him any signals that it is he, he wants as his heir he will do all he can to remove the obstacles in his way. And that does mean my wife and my unborn child will be in harms way so long as Daenaerys keeps whispering in father’s ear.”

His grandfather speaks then and says. “Well then there is only one thing we can do. We must have Daenaerys removed from the picture, and we must pull the king from his arse and make him see reason. Maegon as king will bring nothing but more war and destruction to us and to what King Aemon the unifier worked so hard for.”

“And how do you suggest we do that grandfather?” Aemon asks feeling a sense of hopelessness engulf him.

His grandfather smiles slyly then. “Why with the oldest method in the book. Rumours my King.”


	32. The End

**154 A.L. King’s Landing**

**King Aemon III Targaryen**

It had been four years since Saera had died, four long and painful years. Each day had been torment waking up and knowing that his love would never see another sunrise, or another sunset. That had been hell, and so he had dealt with it the only way he knew how, he had withdrawn from court and politics leaving it to Aenys and Daenaerys to run the realm. He spent most of his time either travelling on Malystryx or spending time with his children and grandchildren. He knew that if his mother was still alive she would be entirely disapproving of what he had become, and he knew that others were whispering about his great descent from power, and how his wife Daenaerys and his second born son Maegon were growing in power and influence around court, and he found he cared not one shred. All he truly wanted to do now was to be left alone, he had given his whole life to the realm, he was of the opinion that he deserved some rest and respite.

The one time he had bothered to attend a council meeting in the last four years he had learned that Khal Pono, the man who had survived being dragged across the narrow sea and paraded before King’s Landing like some common villain and had escaped, was now becoming the first Great Khal. Uniting the Dothraki people and taking them on raiding missions along Lhazar and even as far as Asshai and the ruins of what had once been Astapor and Ghis. Aemon respected that. The other thing he had learnt in the council meeting was of the fact that one Ser Gargon Gaarson, one of Prince Daemon’s men had been spreading rumours about Daenaerys, rumours that had greatly angered Aemon when he had heard them. He had questioned the man himself and when he had discovered that his own son and heir Aemon had given the go ahead for allowing the rumours to be spread he had felt a sense of deep rooted anger. He had had Gaarson executed and had now summoned his son and the court to hear what he now had to say. “Prince Aemon come forth.” His son did so, and Aemon held back a sneer he hated his son now, the boy was a snake who would bring ruin. “You are here to answer for charges laid before you by Ser Gargon. Now the man spread rumours about Queen Daenaerys and upon furthering questioning revealed that it was from you he got given the go ahead to go forth with these rumours. Do you deny these charges?”

His son was very silent for a moment and then he shook his head and said. “No Your Grace I do not deny these charges. It was I, and I alone who gave the man the go ahead to spread these rumours of Queen Daenaerys.”

There was a lot of murmuring at that and Aemon felt anger boil inside of him. “Why would you do such a thing? You know that doing such things makes you look petty and spiteful for all that you have been given as my heir.”

His son was silent for a long moment, and then Baela spoke. “Your Grace, perhaps instead on interrogating your heir you should ask Daenaerys whether what she has been whispering in your ear for the past four years is really for the good of the realm or whether she has been serving her own agenda.”

There was even more whispering at this and Aemon felt his patience beginning to wane. “Enough. I will not question Daenaerys, she has done more to help run this realm than you ever have Baela. All you have ever done is moan and complain about one thing or the other. I now know that you were also responsible for whatever nonsense Aemon had spread, and I also know that Daemon would be involved in this as well. But still Aemon you have not answered my question, why did you feel the need to shame yourself by having these rumours spread?”

His son stood straight as an arrow then and said calmly. “Because I was covering my own back Your Grace. Queen Daenaerys I know does not like me nor does she wish for me to serve as your heir. She would rather have a puppet as the new king when you are gone, than someone who can think for himself. All the world knows she whispers in your ear about this, that and the other and that you have paid far more attention to her than you would have normally. I was simply doing what you had not done, in ensuring that the law was seen through.”

Daenaerys spoke then. “Your Grace I do believe that Prince Aemon speaks in falsehoods and that he deserves to be reprimanded for such behaviour.”

His son spoke then. “And this is why I thought to speak and defend myself. You are falling for a trap Your Grace, and I do not think you can find a way out now. Daenaerys has sunk her claws in to deeply for you to find relief from her lies.”

“You would insult the Queen brother? You are no better than a weakling. Where is your proof?” Maegon asks then his eyes glinting maliciously.

Prince Aemon is silent a moment before he says. “I have proof beyond what you can comprehend brother. But of course our father will not wish to see it as he is too blind to what is happening now, to realise that you all shall ruin what he has worked so hard for.”

Aemon had heard enough. “Enough. Aemon, enough. This has gone on for far too long. I will not have you ruining the rest of my day with this squabbling. For this crime of rumour I will banish you and your mother and aunt and grandfather and whoever of your lapdogs wishes to follow you to Braavos for now. Rule that city and then come and tell me what is what. As for you Maegon you shall return to Dragonstone and remain there until you have learned how to respect your elders.”

Both princes bow and then leave the hall, and Aemon knows war is coming, he simply hopes it won’t be too damning.


End file.
